De principio a fin
by Ground Spirit Minerva
Summary: Los Pataki sufren un terrible accidente a causa de un acto criminal. Helga pierde la memoria y el habla y es Arnold quien tiene que enseñarle todo, de principio a fin.
1. Reinicio

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**De principio a fin**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a ****Craig Bartlett****. Todos los derechos reservados.**

Les traigo a todos ustedes una nueva producción, bajo la inspiración del animé Elfen Lied y Chobits, les presento este nuevo relato, espero que les guste y logre divertirlos y enternecerlos con este dulce fruto de mi imaginación.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 13 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos del fan fiction difieren a temas relacionados con el sexo, aunque no de manera explícita. Tiene también un poco de violencia, que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunos… pero todo con cargar sutil.

Empecemos ya…

**Capítulo 1: Reinicio**

¡Qué mala racha! ¿Cómo es que siempre le pasaban estas cosas a ella? ¿Es que acaso no pueden oírla aunque sea una vez a ella? No… eso jamás… no tenía ningún derecho a opinar por sobre su familia. Ella era la base toda esa pesada carga… nunca podría estar arriba por sobre los demás, nunca… jamás… no con su familia, no con su egoísta padre, su distraída madre, y su tan PERFECTA hermana.

_ ¿Al menos pueden decirme a dónde vamos? _ replicó Helga sentada en el asiento trasero del auto de Big Bob.

Sobre el costado izquierdo del coche, detrás de Big Bob se encontraba ahí conduciendo, a su lado estaba Olga con las manos a los costados del asiento con expresión emocionada y delante de ella Miriam dormitando.

_ Ya te lo dije Olga, nos vamos a Illinois durante este fin de semana largo. _ replicó Bob sin dejar de mirar hacia frente a él.

Sin ganas de discutir con el mismo argumento, hizo una mueca de fastidio ¿y si ella no quería irse? ¿Por qué la arrastraban? Pero algo estaba segura que no podía replicar, si después de todo a ella la obligaron a ir no podía quejarse que su familia no la tomaba en cuenta, pues parecía que iban a pasar un "tiempo de familia". No eran más que simples pretextos que alguna vez salen y al pasar los días, todo vuelve a ser como antes. ¿Ya cuántas veces Helga ha pasado momentos agradables con su familia? Muy pocas veces… la mayoría de ellas, no lo eran tan agradables.

Y es que ella ahora ya tenía 15 años, ya era toda una señorita bien crecidita. Su cuerpo ya no era el escuálido de la niña de 9 años que solía ser, ya estaba mejor desarrollada y estilizada, quizás demasiado a su edad, ella se decía a sí misma que tenía demasiado busto para sus tempranos 15 años. Muchas veces se apenaba de ello y buscaba la manera de ocultarlo utilizando playeras grandes y sueltas, ya que odiaba incondicionalmente que se detuvieran a mirar sus senos antes que su rostro para que prestaran atención sobre su persona. En algunas ocasiones intentaba mostrarse cómo realmente es y solía usar unas playeras más ajustadas y largas, con la forma de un vestido. Lo que siempre utilizaba, eran pantalones de jeans sueltos azules, zapatillas deportivas blancas para moverse con mayor libertad. Repentinamente la chica utilizaba pantalones debido a que podría exponerse y movilizarse mucho mejor que si utilizara un vestido, ya además de la incomodidad que ella padecía con respecto a sus senos, no lo complicaría para más si ella dejaba exponer sus piernas ante el público y con ello la posibilidad de ver a través de una falda ¡sería humillante! Seguía peinándose con sus clásicas dos coletas, aunque actualmente las llevaba un poco más bajas que las ocasiones anteriores a cuando era niña, sin embargo, era una de esas particularidades de ella de peinarse así a pesar de su edad. Había crecido en medio de su frente, un delicado y abundante fleco que cubría la unión de su uniceja, y es que ella misma había decidido no tratársela con depilación, porque le dolía y porque no le interesaba quitársela, por más que la odiaba, había aceptado que era algo de parte de ella que no era necesario cambiar.

Algo que sí había cambiado en ella era que su cabeza era adornada con una gorra azul que siempre llevaba puesta, propinándole estilo y gracia de tan particular muchacha que ella es, en recuerdo de su gran amor platónico, ese chico tan particular como ella también lo es. Ese chico que tiene la buena costumbre de ayudar a los demás, sin pedir nada a cambio. Sin embargo, tampoco dejó de ser aquella chica de grandes ilusiones y pasiones que era cuando niña. Debajo de su gorra azul ella utilizaba su adorado y valorado moño rosa, el cual la ha acompañado tantos años, aquel gran elemento de tanta carga sentimental que llevaba impregnado, tan rosa como la inocencia que rondaba dentro de su ser… su inocencia disfrazada.

Y es que ella seguía usando aquel preciado moño rosado porque era un recuerdo valorativo de su más grande amor, Arnold. ¡Qué chico! Las sensaciones que Helga experimenta cada vez que cruza sus ojos con los de él, aquellos orbes verdes… esas predilectas esmeraldas que sólo Dios sabe cómo salieron al mundo. Aquella abundante y voluminosa cabellera rubia de particular movimiento, similares a los rayos del luz… la luz de sus ojos, aquella que la guía por los caminos de la vida, para no quedar atrapada en la oscuridad por la soledad de su débil corazón, al cual sólo dejaba entrar el abrazo de su adorado Cabeza de Balón.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cuánto tiempo había dejado ya divagar su mente por el muchacho Arnold? Helga ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que durante el transcurso de sus pensamientos la familia Pataki había estado haciendo paradas a diversos negocios para hacer unas compras de algunas reservas para su estadía allí en Illinois. Miriam y Olga habían estado bajando cada tanto del coche para ir comprando algunos víveres durante el viaje en el coche. Y es cuando Helga cae a la realidad y recuerda la estúpida idea de su familia de viajar tan lejos por simplemente 3 días ¿qué clase de estúpida idea es esa?

Ella bien que podría divertirse con su mejor amiga Phoebe, planear una de las tantas tácticas que ella siempre implementa para estar cerca de Arnold durante el fin de semana. Ya que Phoebe y Gerald estaban de novios desde hace 2 años Helga aprovechaba hacer la típica "salida de 4" aunque estos métodos no eran del todo efectivos, siempre ocurría lo mismo, Helga era la víctima y era atrapada por su orgullo, y por un momento es imposible para ella mostrarse de forma civilizada y amable con el chico Cabeza de Balón y por el contrario era hostil, grosera y necia. A pesar que ya no lo gastaba tanto con las pesadas bromas desde que eran niños, Helga no podía evitar siempre lanzar algún comentario negativo en contra de su persona, sea con intenciones de ofenderlo o no, a ella le parecía divertido hacerlo, y era un problema que no podía afrontar y vencerle nunca. A pesar de que Helga haya hecho tanto por él, a pesar de que ella quien le ayudó a encontrar a sus padres en la selva de San Lorenzo junto a Gerald, aún no dejaba de ser hostil e infantil con él.

Si tan sólo ella pudiera encontrar la manera de sincerarse con él, de mostrarle su lado tierno, su más profundo cariño, su lado más inocentemente rosa… ¡pero vamos! Eso es imposible… Helga nunca cambiará, ella por siempre será avara y tacaña… así la ha hecho su familia, y así sería siempre. No tendrá oportunidades, si ella misma no es la que se da cuenta de los hechos y toma fuerza para cambiarlo.

_ ¡Madre de Dios! _ vociferó Bob furioso.

Una violenta frenada se pronunció luego del trayecto del coche de los Pataki en medio de la calle haciendo que las demás mujeres de la familia tuviesen que sostenerse del coche para no golpearse… no sucedió eso con Miriam pues estaba dormida. La susodicha recibió directo un leve chichón en su frente, enrojeciéndose de a poco.

_ ¡Miriam! ¡Por favor enderézate! ¿quieres? _ replicó Bob.

_ Amm… sí, sí… _ mencionó débilmente la madre Pataki acomodándose en la silla y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

Tan cotidiana este tipo de situaciones ¡qué humillante! Parecía una familia salida de un circo. Helga se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño profundamente mientras observaba molesta el embarazoso espectáculo ocasionado por su madre.

_ ¿Estás bien mami? _ le preguntó Olga preocupada intentando acercarse a ella.

Una mueca de fastidio se dibujó en el rostro de Helga ¡obvio que iba a estar bien! ¿qué tanto le importaba a Olga eso? ¿No podía meter su nariz en sus asuntos? Siempre intentando llamar la atención de ellos, y como siempre lo lograba…

_ Sí, sí cariño… gracias _ dijo con una sutil sonrisa que hizo sentir más tranquila a Olga y acomodarse en su asiento.

La hija menor de los Pataki alzó sus ojos al techo de su coche, mirando a la nada, de una manera contenerse de la ira que guardaba adentro, del hartazgo de la cotidianeidad de esas escenas tan explícitamente falsas. Pero ya bastante malhumorada la dejaron para tener que soportar algo así y fue cuando decidió saber qué rayos ocurría con su padre…

_ ¿Por qué te detuviste Bob? _ preguntó Helga intentando no mostrarse demasiado grosera.

_ Nos estamos a punto de quedar sin gasolina… debemos retroceder y volver a la ciudad a cargar combustible _ comentó Bob mirando la tabla de controles del auto al ver los niveles de combustible bajos.

_ ¡Genial! _ exclamó sarcástica _ ¿podemos volver y olvidar toda esta idiotez del viaje? ¡Vamos a pasar más tiempo viajando en este caluroso coche que disfrutar los "tiempos de familia"! _

_ ¡Pues no niña! Nos iremos a Illinois y no hay un "no" por respuesta, ya podrás salir con tus amiguitos otro día. Hoy hemos decidido que pasaríamos el tiempo juntos como la familia que somos ¿está claro? _

Helga iba a contestar, pero Olga se le adelantó sonriéndole de manera amable y dulce, buscando la paz de su hermanita bebé.

_ Helga, no te aflijas, ya verás lo divertido será ir a los campos a hospedarnos en una acogedora y caliente cabaña con preciosos ciervos y pinos a nuestro alrededor _ mencionaba entrelazando sus manos y dedos y sonriendo tontamente.

_ Y escuchar escandalosos y atornilladores grillos, mosquitos chupa-cerebros… _ completó de forma sarcástica y atacante _ alienígenas secuestradores… _

En ese mismo instante que Helga mencionaba aquellas dos últimas palabras podía ver a Miriam intentando hacer una además con las manos y su cabeza negando lo que Helga iba a decir como también a Olga haciendo una seña de silencio.

_ ¿¡Alienígenas! _ saltó Bob rápidamente y sonrió _ ¡eso es! _

Y en ese momento todo se había derrumbado para Olga y Miriam, esta última se desplomó en el sillón y Olga se llevó una mano al rostro en expresión rendida, ahora se venía lo peor.

_ ¡Iremos todos a Illinois y encontraremos alienígenas y se lo comprobaremos a Douglas Cane! _ dijo Bob con entusiasmo _ ¡gran plan! _

_ ¡Papá! _ suspiró forzadamente la menor de los Pataki _ Douglas Cane ya no dirige ese estúpido programa de alienígenas… ¡además ellos no existen papá! _

_ ¡Claro que existen! _ dijo Bob alzando la voz _ ¿O no les conté yo aquella experiencia en la carretera aquella noche de invierno? _

_ ¡NOO! _ exclamaron prontamente Olga y Miriam tan fuertemente que hasta a la propia Helga asustó.

Bob también se quedó mudo al verlas a las dos actuando de esa manera antes que especulara algo Olga se atrevió a calmar las aguas.

_ S-sí papi, nos has contado _ dijo la hija mayor Pataki sonriendo forzosamente _ ¡vaya momento! ¿no? ¡qué bueno que ahora te encuentras bien! _

_ ¡Sí! _ alzó la voz nuevamente sonriendo _ ¡iremos a Illinois y encontraremos alienígenas! _

_ ¡Genial! _ volvió a exclamar sarcásticamente Helga cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¡Y tú me ayudarás a encontrarlos! _ le dijo Bob sonriendo mientras llevaba un dedo índice señalador cerca de su nariz, de modo que Helga se vio sorprendida por el comentario de su padre.

_ ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué yo? _ replicó Helga y miró hacia Olga _ ¿por qué mejor que no te acompañe Olga? _

Olga vio un tanto molesta a su hermana Helga por el comentario que había dejado escapar de repente, de forma que frunció el ceño y torció la boca levemente.

_ Yo mientras tanto me quedo dormitando con Miriam hasta que el fin de semana se termine y volvamos a casa _ terminó de completar.

_ Hermanita… tú fuiste quien le dio la idea a papá _ dijo Olga intentando mostrarse lo más amable aunque no lo estaba siendo _ así que te corresponde a ti _

Helga se quedó boca abierta por el comentario de su hermana, prácticamente no le pudo replicar nada, pues la decisión ya había sido tomada justamente.

_ ¡Sí vamos Helga! ¡Será un buen momento de padre e hija! _ dijo Bob sonriendo y arrancó el coche empezando a conducir _ ahora vayamos a la estación de servicio para cargar gasolina y llegar a Illinois a buscar alienígenas _

Helga no pudo más que estar extremadamente molesta al terminar tomando aquella decisión final ¿¡es que acaso todos se habían vuelto locos de repente!

La verdad era que las cosas en la familia Pataki también habían cambiado, no solamente en Helga por unas simples hormonas de crecimiento… al parecer en el caso de los restantes Patakis algunas neuronas habían tomado vuelo lejano y jamás volvieron. Y es que Bob ya prácticamente empezaba a pasar por los padecimientos de la tercera edad, por momentos parecía actuar como si fuera un niño, pero seguía siendo el mismo hombre cascarrabias y autoritario de siempre, y por eso era difícil contradecirlo o enfrentarle algún argumento. Si antes el soportarlo era un dolor de cabeza ¡ahora lo es tres veces peor! Y es que aún no había dejado esa torpe obsesión sobre los alienígenas y los platos voladores. Era su nueva obsesión luego de su emporio de localizadores, con el cual siempre se presionaba constantemente para llegar al éxito del mercado, pero tanto trabajo y presión habían ocasionado en él aquella actitud gagá. Había perdido cabello y estaba casi completamente calvo, su cabello estaba semi-canoso y las profundas marcas de la vejez en su rostro eran mucho más evidentes. Su ropaje también había cambiado, era más desteñido, desgastado y mucho más opaco que los que usaba anteriormente. Sin duda, todo un caso de la aproximación a la crisis del paso a la vejez.

No era el caso de Miriam, si bien ella seguía siendo la misma perezosa de siempre, y en sus momentos libres sólo se la podía encontrar durmiendo, pues según ella el trabajo la dejaba agotada… ¿Trabajo? Es decir… ¿Miriam Pataki? ¿Tiene un trabajo? Por más extraño que sonara esto sí… y no es que Miriam no sea capacitada, pues ella fue quien ha filmado el maravilloso comercial de los Localizadores de Bob cuando este estuvo inválido para trabajar. Ella era sin duda todo un misterio sin resolver… Miriam ahora trabajaba en el aeropuerto de las American Airlanes , aunque su turno era prácticamente corto y cada raras veces tenía sus horarios. Sin embargo a pesar de esas cosas ella decía agotarse mucho en aquel trabajo. Posiblemente Miriam también estaba envejeciendo después de todo, su cabello rubio también empezaba a apagarse de a poco, lo llevaba bastante corto con una forma similar a la de un hombre. Su vista empezaba a disminuirse, hace tan sólo unos meses había tenido que cambiar el aumento de sus lentes porque no podía leer las notas de los periódicos. Su vestimenta al menos era un poco más alegre que la de su esposo, ya optaba por ciertos atuendos formales como camisas y faldas o pantalones de vestir, y en algunas ocasiones usaba tacones bastante altos de zapatos muy caros que Olga siempre le conseguía.

Y hablando de Olga… pues ella no podía estar más PERFECTA… ¿qué digo? Está más perfecta que nunca, o sea ¿cómo es eso? Sin duda alguna, Olga había llegado a la cima de lo que parecía ser el todo, pero no… ella decía que podría seguir adelante, sus padres siempre se lo decían. Olga Pataki, era toda una sensación de las estrellas más famosas. Ella había decidido abandonar la pedagogía para empezar su carrera y enfoque hacia el espectáculo, participando en los musicales de Broadway. Por un principio, la impresión de Bob había sido explosiva, estaba completamente decepcionado de su hija mayor por abandonar la buena acción que hacía por la educación. Fue un momento catastrófico para la familia Pataki, Helga por un lado se sentía satisfecha de ver a su hermana mayor derrochada ante las aplastantes réplicas y palabras de su padre rechazando su nuevo proyecto de vida, dejando atrás ya una. Pero no mucho ha durado aquel pleito, pues Olga era sin duda la Diosa de la Perfección, porque su progreso en los musicales de Broadway fueron alucinantes, se terminó convirtiendo en toda una diva del teatro. Diferentes televisoras llamaron por su persona para participar en diversas publicidades, una de ellas para el emporio de su padre, y con ello también luego ha ayudado a encontrarle aquel trabajo a su madre. Empezó a probar su suerte en el cine más tarde, ganando así varios premios Oscar por sus impresionantes actuaciones y repartos. Actualmente se preparaba para ponerse en forma porque el famoso cineasta Steven Spielberg estaba interesado en ella para un papel muy especial de su nueva película. A Olga Pataki no podía irle mejor en la vida. En Hilwood era nombrada como la Reina Fama, pues ella era el orgullo de Hilwood sin duda alguna. Todos la adoraban, incluso las celebridades han tenido derivados romances con ella, a quienes Helga ha tenido la desgracia conocer. La fortuna que recaudaba por su magnífico trabajo era inconmensurable, y gracias a ello ha ayudado mucho a sus padres con sus oficios, y hasta intentó convencer por mucho tiempo a Helga de pagarle una escuela privada para mejorar su educación, pero obviamente Helga se terminó rehusando pues no quería perder el contacto de sus amigos ¡Eso nunca! Era evidente que Olga no había progresado ni un poquitito su relación con su hermana menor, por el contrario, parecía que había empeorado, porque además para ser más drásticos. Desde que Olga cambió su carrera de la pedagogía al espectáculo se terminó convirtiendo en una persona más fría, tacaña y seria, pues la fama, los artículos de altos precios y el dinero provocaba eso. Su indumentaria sin duda era mucho más pulcra y elegante que la que usaba el resto de su familia, siempre usaba algún atuendo de última moda y de edición limitada, de excesivamente alto precio y reconocida marca publicitaria y preciada calidad. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd había dicho que Olga sin duda era su máximo ídolo a seguir, evidentemente había momentos en los que Rhonda era mucho más agradable que la misma Olga Pataki. Pero eso sí… con sus padres seguía siendo un pan de Dios, y eso no cambiaría…

Pero… ¿y qué había de ella? Ella no había cambiado casi absolutamente nada a comparación de ellos, era inaceptable que ella siguiera siendo la misma chica gruñona de siempre, aunque algo le satisfacía de no estar en las mismas condiciones que sus padres, aún le faltaba mucho para eso, por fortuna. Pero ¿Y Olga? Olga ya desde pequeña lo tenía todo, y a los 15 años era pianista de concierto ¡a la misma edad de ella! ¿Y Helga qué hace hoy a los 15 años?

Ella no lo solía ver con claridad, pero había empezado a escribir un par de novelas y poesías para no sentirse menos, buscar el poder vivir de ello que le gusta, como su hermana lo estaba haciendo. Pero no tenía la misma fe que Olga tenía con su talento, Helga por el contrario sólo tenía la fortuna de poder exponer sus escritos a través de la red abierta de internet, a un sitio especial dedicado a los artistas, y así utilizando un nombre anónimo, ella había elegido Pink Panther. No sabía el por qué realmente, pero en el momento que se le ocurrió usarlo le pareció conveniente, y es que a veces pensaba que tenía cierta relación con aquel personaje ficticio, originalmente surgido como el objeto de valioso costo buscado por un astuto delincuente de alto nivel, tal vez recordándose a ella misma por todos los sacrificios y locuras que ha hecho por Arnold terminó por adaptar aquel nombre, denominándose una piedra brillante que esconde una personalidad de gran fiereza por dentro.

No se supo realmente cómo es que Helga de la nada empezó a entablar cierta empatía por las computadoras, por un principio ella pensaba que se perdía mucho tiempo con ello. Pero luego de ver el magnífico modelo que Phoebe había obtenido por su cumpleaños, que ella misma, Gerald y Arnold le regalaron, terminó por darse cuenta que ella luego quería una igual. No consiguió una igual, pero al menos tiene lo necesario para lo que ella hace. A pesar de ello sigue escribiendo sus poemas en sus cuadernos en honor a Arnold, no quería abandonar la escritura manuscrita, pues ella en el fondo pensaba que algún día tenía que exponer también su pulcra caligrafía, pues Helga también había empezado a practicar el arte de caligrafía a través de tintas chinas de gran consistencia y fuerza, y la utilización de plumas, colapens, tiralíneas, entre otras herramientas que dejaran practicar su gran talento. Cuando estaba sola en su casa solía practicar este tipo de arte y lo dejaba a secar en un rincón, para luego pegarlos en las paredes de su armario.

A pesar de todo ello, no se sentía tan segura como Olga, y por ello Helga dependía de las redes sociales cibernéticas para llegar al éxito, a pesar que ella siempre se sentía muy bien cuando le dejaban cálidos y cariñosos comentarios por su gran talento, Helga podía notar que Phoebe siempre estaba para dejarle comentarios, prácticamente en todas las exposiciones que ha publicado a través de la red. Por allí tiene publicados los mejores textos dedicados a Arnold, y obviamente todos aquellos que mantienen su nombre oculto para no levantar sospechas, pues ella no sabía qué podría pasar si los demás descubrieran que ella es Pink Panther ¡sería un desastre! Y más con saber que algunos textos han sido comentados por el mismo Arnold, sólo unos pocos, los momentos que Helga ve aquellos comentarios de él siempre termina por sentirse mejor.

Y ahora se sentía de lo peor, ahora iba a dejar Hilwood por unas tontas vacaciones de un fin de semana largo… ¡cómo le hubiese gustado aunque sea pasar el fin de semana en casa de Phoebe! Pero había una cierta desventaja respecto a eso, pues Phoebe seguramente estaría ocupada con su novio Gerald y no sería justo para ella el tener que hospedar los 3 días a Helga si ella no lo deseaba realmente. Así que tendría que soportar a su tan desequilibrada familia…

Se detuvieron al fin en la estación de servicio, Bob fue el primero en bajar, para estacionar justo al lado de una máquina expendedora de gasolina. Miriam como no es nada raro en ella se quedó dormida en su asiento del auto. Olga y Helga salieron por sus lados cada una para luego acercarse y permanecer juntas. Bob se acercó a uno de los sujetos que atendían en la estación.

_ ¿En qué le ayudo señor? _

_ Tanque full por favor… emprenderé un viaje muy largo _ mencionó el hombre Pataki.

_ Enseguida _

Y fue a buscar la manguera para cargar el tanque de combustible, como iba a tener que llenar completamente el tanque sabían que eso iba a tomar un tiempo quizás largo para permanecer allí. Olga se dio la vuelta para mirar directamente hacia Helga con una sonrisa.

_ Helga ¿quieres ir al mercado a comprar golosinas para el viaje? _ le preguntó sonriente.

_ Creí que nunca lo propondrías… _ dijo Helga sonriendo para luego advertirle _ pero aguarda con esos chocolates estrellita, que Spielberg te echará si llegas a excederte _

_ ¡Seguro! Los compraré para ti _

_ ¡Perfecto! _ dijo Helga con seguridad.

Bueno, al menos algo cambiaría, ella disfrutaría de un rico bocadillo en ese odioso viaje que tendrían a partir de ahora con esas torpes vacaciones. Podría comer de ellos para olvidarse un poco del terrible aburrimiento que sufre como también ¿por qué no? Divagar su mente en su amado Arnold… quien siempre la aleja de todos aquellos molestos embrollos ¡qué satisfactorio era el haberlo conocido! ¡Tan afortunada que era ella de tenerlo en su vida como alguien de su entorno!

Finalmente las dos hermanas Pataki ingresaron al pequeño negocio de la estación de servicio, abundantes golosinas y colores expuestos en las góndolas, suficientes para que ella pudiera disfrutar de una dulce espera… la dulce espera de volver a cruzar sus ojos con los de aquel niño… ¡ya nuevamente divagando como una loca enamorada! Es que a Helga cada vez le costaba más quitárselo de la cabeza… se hacía muy común en ella que se distrayera en clases y en derivadas ocasiones el profesor le preguntara algún detalle sobre la clase y evidentemente Helga terminaba por contestar con un sencillo "perdón no prestaba atención" era mejor para ella tener la molestia del profesor que la burla de sus compañeros… y es que ella no quería distraerse, pero Arnold… Arnold… Arnold… ¡él estaba en todos los malditos lados!

Pero debería intentar quitárselo de la cabeza, aunque sea por unos segundos… algo que podía decir es que Helga ya era toda una adolescente, es decir, aquella chica grande que no es niña, pero tampoco adulta, desea hacer la suya y sólo disfrutar de lo que le interesa… o sea de Arnold ¿qué más puede hacer ella? Si pensar en él le trae tanta paz en su interior, tanta ternura. Además que Helga ha estado 3 años sufriendo de su ausencia mientras él vivió en San Lorenzo, para fortuna, cuando comenzaron la secundaria volvió con sus padres, los cuales de vez en cuando viajan, pero no demoran tanto en la vuelta, aunque aquella vez, fueron los padres de Arnold los que se encontraron en el grave peligro de ser prisioneros por La Sombra. Ahora efectivamente, que todo eso se había solucionado ya no sería así. Arnold tenía a sus padres y a sus abuelos con él ¿qué más podía pedir? Él se había quedado con sus padres en San Lorenzo, y jamás terminó por concretar con Helga aquel beso que se dieron en la selva y que Gerald terminó por interrumpirles. Para cuando podía hacerlo, Arnold había decidido quedarse con sus padres y Helga fue obligada a volver a Hilwood con todo el resto de sus compañeros. Para cuando Arnold finalmente volvió… Helga pensó que podría por fin aclarar aquello que había pasado con él… pero jamás se atrevió a comentarle algo al respecto, cobardemente dejó que Arnold la buscara… pero eso nunca pasó. Arnold parecía absorto de aquel recuerdo, no había opinado nada al respecto ¿fue un sueño? ¿un sueño real y cruel? Y fue cuando Helga terminó por reiniciar todos sus hechos, volvió a ser aquella chica gruñona y mandona de antes, siendo un poco más sutil que las veces anteriores, como siempre ayudándole en secreto en sus problemas, siempre pendiente de él… todo había vuelto a la normalidad, para bien o para mal de Helga, era reiniciarlo todo. A pesar que no se arrepentía de quererlo, ahora él incluso estaba más desarrollado, cuidadosamente fornido, y hasta ya empezaba a desarrollar leves señales de bello masculino en sus brazos, piernas y pecho. ¡Y es que él era todo un cabro macho deleitadamente tentador!

Y a pesar de que Arnold ahora era sutilmente un poco pervertido, no lo culpaba, era un hombre y muchas veces se reía en sus interiores cuando hacía comentarios sobre ciertas modelos o sobre los senos de alguien, aunque raras veces se lo notaba hacer este tipo de comentarios, únicamente con Gerald. Más a pesar que a Helga pudiese parecerle un cerdo machista, a ella le atraía eso de él, e indudablemente le tentaba a proyectar ciertas perversiones en su mente, ella también era una adolescente y aquellos temas empezaban a hacer interés en su edad ¿por qué no? ¡Es lo más natural del mundo!

Finalmente luego de entre tanto viaje mental terminó por elegir sus golosinas junto a Olga que le iba sosteniendo algunos chocolates confitados, barras de chocolate, tiras de goma de mascar de sabor multi-frutas, entre otras sabrosamente tentadoras, sin duda un gran bocadillo para disfrutar en sus tiempos de profundo aburrimiento.

Iban las dos a pasar por la caja para abonarlos todos, cuando vieron por delante de ellas a un hombre de traje, de cabello castaño, largo con una sola de caballo atada, que en ese momento se dio lentamente la vuelta hasta quedar frente a las dos Patakis.

Helga parecía que iba a sufrir de un impresionante shock en cuanto vio a quien tenía en frente a ella… ¡era Nick Vermicelli! ¡El mismo socio de Scheck, empresario y Jefe de las Industrias Futuro! Y también aquel cretino que quería derribar el Viejo Pete, el árbol de tantos años ubicado en aquel terreno baldío, donde los chicos habían instalado su casa del árbol.

Ella había escuchado que él había estado preso junto a Scheck, pero… ¿acaso lo liberaron? Si bien era algo cierto… habían pasado ya muchos años desde que Arnold había salvado el vecindario junto a Gerald, y creo que ya era momento que posiblemente lo liberaran de prisión ¿o no? ¿Qué pasaba si había escapado?

Algo era seguro, era el mismo Nick Vermicelli, y en el momento que vio a las dos Patakis las reconoció, pero por sobre todo se quedó mirando a la menor de ellos ¿tan claramente la recordaba a ella? ¿Sabrá todo lo que ella ha terminado haciendo para arruinar el plan de Scheck? Pero también estaba en medio del problema la estafa que quisieron imponerle a su padre, por lo que lógicamente Helga saltaría a defenderlo a su favor.

El hombre parecía haber tenido sus cambios con el paso del tiempo en cuanto a su apariencia, aunque no demasiado, aún tenía la costumbre de usar así el cabello como antes, su barbilla estaba rasurada y debajo de sus ojos se pronunciaban unas profundas ojeras, propinando un horrible aspecto. Su mirada era fría, y esta estaba centrada en Helga enfocándose esta de forma acusadora, encarándola de forma visual.

Helga interiormente sentía que el miedo recorría por su interior, era obvio que aquel hombre la reconoció, y él sabía lo que ella había hecho, ella había sido una de las que lo habían arruinado todo. Helga sentía que estaba acorralada y que sus piernas estaban a punto de temblar y caer al suelo, pero antes que se diera cuenta, en aquellos lapsos de silencio que se crearon, Olga llevó su brazo recorriendo la espalda de Helga para sostener su brazo y acercarla con seguridad. Una mirada seria se mostraba en el rostro de la Pataki mayor, desafiando a Nick a no acercarse a su hermana.

Nick quedó mirando la escena, al ver a Olga protegiendo a Helga del peligro que podría propasarle, sin decir nada más se retiró del negocio.

_ ¡Qué señor raro y desagradable! _ dijo Olga de manera molesta.

_ Gr-gracias Olga… ese señor me daba miedo… _ le contestó Helga aliviada.

_ No hay por qué hermanita _ le dijo sonriendo mientras la soltaba y la miraba _ para eso estoy, para protegerte _

Helga sonrió ampliamente por el hermoso gesto de su hermana, y de allí abonó las golosinas. Ella tenía que admitir que por momentos Olga era odiosa, pero por otros… era todo un angelito. Era una lástima pensar que todos los que querían salir con ella la buscan por su fortuna y por su belleza, eso no era lo que realmente hacía importante a Olga, sino su dulce y enternecedora persona que ella es.

Las dos fueron cargando sus ricos dulces hacia el auto, cargándolos en una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente. Bob seguía esperando a que el tanque se llenara, pero parecía que ya poco faltaba ¿y Miriam? Ella sigue durmiendo pacíficamente… mejor no despertarla.

Olga había abierto la puerta del coche y se había metido en el asiento trasero acomodando la bolsa de dulces en la parte trasera del coche. Helga iba a hacer lo mismo, pero algo la hace ver hacia su costado derecho, lado contrario a donde se encontraba Bob, por lo que nadie lo veía como ella… ahí mismo estaba Nick Vermicelli con su auto estacionado, sentado sobre el capot de este mismo, de brazos cruzados, mirando muy seriamente a Helga.

La chica se atemorizó de verlo nuevamente, evidentemente la miraba a ella… algo se traía con ella y nada bueno. Helga intentó fortalecerse y no mostrar miedo frunciendo levemente el ceño y no caer en su juego de miedo. Pero no resultó al ver que el mismo Nick le hizo una seña, llevando su dedo índice por su cuello dibujando una línea recta, indicándole a ella… que ella… estaría en problemas o bien como decía aquella seña, muerta…

Casi sin respiración se dio la vuelta inmediatamente en torno a su padre:

_ ¡Papá! Debemos irnos ya… _ reaccionó Helga prontamente.

_ Heeey ¿cuál es la prisa niña? _ preguntó Bob _ no creí que cambiaras de opinión respecto al viaje tan pronto… enseguida iremos allá _

Pero Helga no le estaba con el enseguida, ellos debían irse de ahí YA de ahí, ahora mismo. Volteó su cabeza para ver nuevamente a Nick mirando seriamente y semblante hacia Helga.

_ ¡Papá vámonos! _ suplicó Helga nuevamente.

_ ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? _ replicó molesto quitando la manguera del tanque de combustible. _ muchas gracias _

_ No hay por qué señor _ le dijo al trabajador de la estación y miró hacia Olga dentro del coche _ ¡adiós Olga! ¡Éxitos con la carrera! _

_ ¡Adiós! ¡Muchas gracias! _ sonrió.

_ ¡Papá! _ gritó Helga.

_ ¡Ya niña! Nos vamos… ¿feliz? _ volvió a replicar metiéndose así dentro del auto.

Helga inmediatamente hizo lo mismo que Bob, así metiéndose en el auto trasero. Bob arrancó el auto para así tomar camino por las calles de Hilwood. Nick rápidamente notó esto y a paso tranquilo arrancó su auto tomando el mismo camino que agarró Bob Pataki.

Helga tenía esa inquietud de no querer mirar hacia atrás y llevarse un terrible susto, tenía sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza, descargando sus tensiones allí, todos sus miedos. Para quitarse la duda, miró hacia atrás por la ventanilla trasera… y allí mismo vio al coche de Nick, a él se lo veía en el asiento derecho de adelante, al costado izquierdo se veía a un hombre fornido de lentes negros puestos, vestido de traje y cabellera rasurada, nunca lo había visto, pero el escalofrío que le recorrió por la espina dorsal al verlos seguir su mismo camino y clavar aquellos ojos malignos sobre ellos empezó a inquietarla cada vez más.

_ ¡Papá acelera! _ gritó Helga desesperada.

El grito había despertado a Miriam de la nada, haciendo que esta empezara a abrir los ojos lentamente.

_ ¡¿Cuál es la prisa Olga? ¡No puedo ir más rápido! _

_ ¡Claro que puedes! _ dijo con desesperación Helga _ pisa el acelerador y ve más rápido por favor… _

_ Ahm… ah… ¿qué ocurre Helga? _ preguntó Miriam adormilada.

_ ¿Ocurre algo malo hermanita bebé? _ preguntó Olga curiosa y algo preocupada.

Y fue cuando ella misma miró hacia la ventanilla trasera, notando así la imagen del coche de Nick con su misterioso acompañante… un gemido ahogado salió de la boca de Olga al reconocer la imagen de aquel hombre de la estación de servicio, y ella misma lo había dicho, un hombre raro y desagradable.

_ ¡Pero si es ese hombre! _ dijo asombrada y miró hacia Helga _ Helga ¿tú lo conoces? _

_ ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! _ insistió Helga agitada llevando sus manos sobre el respaldo de la silla de Bob _ ¡papá acelera! _

Olga miraba con la boca abierta a los dos sujetos que los seguían y de allí se dio la vuelta para decir lo mismo.

_ Helga tiene razón papá, acelera _ suplicó.

_ ¿Tú también Olga? _ preguntó confundido el padre Pataki _ ¿qué rayos les ocurre a las dos? _

_ ¡Papá por Dios no hay tiempo acelera! _ gritó Helga al borde de la locura con los puños cerrados temblándoles.

Y cuando parecía que eso iba a seguir así por más y más tiempo, gran aceleración que tomó el auto de Nick para acomodarse al costado izquierdo del coche de los Pataki, creando un violento sonido que llamó la atención de los cuatro, más por sobre todo la de Helga que emitió un gemido ahogado provocado por el shock.

La ventanilla del costado derecho del coche vecino bajó para dejarse ver el rostro de aquel hombre de mal augurio…

_ ¡Cuánto sin vernos Bob! _ sonrió triunfal.

_ ¡Nick Vermicelli! _ exclamó Bob asombrado. _ aarggrr… ¡veo que ya te liberaron de prisión! _

Las demás mujeres Pataki miraban asombradas y asustadas la escena, bueno Miriam no parecía demasiado asombrada prácticamente no sabía qué ocurría aún.

_ Sin más ni menos Bob _ dijo Nick sonriendo nuevamente _ verás… tengo que atender algunas deudas contigo, ya no tienes excusas… _

_ ¿¡Deudas! ¿¡contigo! _ preguntó Bob molesto _ ¡ni soñarlo Nick! _

_ ¡El emporio de los Localizadores de Bob está decayendo y tú también! Haremos un trato Bob… seré el dueño del emporio y tú te convertirás en mi empleado más eficiente, te otorgaré 31% más de las ganancias que obtienes hoy en día _

_ ¡Nunca! _ gritó Bob _ ¡no volveré a hacer un trato contigo Nick! ¡Primero muerto! _

_ Si así lo quieres Bob… _

Y de ahí nadie imaginaría lo que vería… fue tan escalofriante del tan sólo poder observar, el leve movimiento que Nick hizo con su brazo derecho escondiéndose por el interior del coche y así sacarlo al aire por la ventanilla, sosteniendo en su mano un pulido revolver, directo para disparar a Bob Pataki.

Miriam se la nada sintió que una fuerza invadió por todo su interior, el terror impactado por la mujer fue atroz. Y no peor para Olga que al ver a Nick quitar la pistola dejó escapar un grito chillante y horrorífico, espantada por el cruento espectáculo que estaba presenciando. Helga estupefacta de ver el arma siendo apuntada en torno a su padre, la dejó inmovilizada y sin poder hablar por el espanto.

Bob sorprendido por la jugarreta de Nick por un momento pareció que no sabía qué hacer, pero él tomaba por seguridad que no sería capaz de disparar, él rey del localizador, se enfrentó a su enemigo con la palabra…

_ ¿Quieres otros años de prisión? No te atreverías… _ mencionó desafiante.

_ ¿Ah? _ dijo Nick cuando bajó el arma mirando a Bob un tanto confundido, para finalmente ponerse serio y apuntar directo hacia Helga.

Helga emite otro gemido ahogado, quedando estática y paralizada del susto, sometida a la figura de Nick.

_ ¡No te atrevas a dispararle a Olga! _ gritó Bob.

_ Tu hija Olga no es la que me interesa Bob _ dijo Nick _ es ella quien terminó por arruinar los planes del gran Scheck… tú, y ese niño de exceso de cabello y ese otro con Cabeza de Balón _

Y es que Helga no sabía si sentirse molesta por la posición que estaba teniendo en aquella situación o aún quedarse espantada, todo se le hacía un revoltijo de emociones del momento.

_ ¡Helga! _ gritó Olga desesperada y asustada.

_ ¡Eso sí que no Nick! _ gritó Bob con desesperación, el susto empezaba a carcomer su valentía.

Helga estancada por la presión del momento, la vista de aquella fría arma que tenía apuntándole, y los ojos de Nick no eran para peor. La mirada del sujeto era más fría que la que se había mostrado anteriormente, era absolutamente abominable… monstruosa…

_ Adiós… _ dijo fríamente.

Y apretó el gatillo inmediatamente, llevando la bala directamente hacia la hija menor de los Pataki…

_ ¡NOOOO! _ gritó Olga acercándose a Helga para abrazarla y cubrirla.

No sé cómo fue que había pasado… pero para Helga creía que era su fin, no había sido así… Olga… su hermana mayor se había acercado a ella, abrazándola, y girándola en torno hacia el lado contrario, recibiendo la bala, que esta había impactado a su espalda, creándose en ella una pequeña perforación, y expulsación de sangre.

_ ¡Olga! _ gritó horrorizada Miriam con lágrimas en los ojos llevándose las manos a sus mejillas, sin poder moverse de allí, pues la situación no era la adecuada.

Helga que se encontraba recostada en el asiento, con su hermana Olga arriba de ella, se encontraba en pésimo estado, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

_ ¡Olga! ¿Por qué? _ preguntó Helga estupefacta.

_ ¿No te… lo dije ya her-hermanita? _ preguntó con la voz débil mientras otro coagulo de sangre salía de su boca _ estoy aquí para… protegerte… _

Un brillo de los ojos salieron de Helga, llamada culpa… ¡y siempre había sido tan cruel con ella! ¡Su consciencia empezaba a carcomer sus sentidos! Helga no podía sentirse la peor persona en aquellos momentos… pero recordó que aún el batallón seguía.

_ ¡Olga! _ gritó Bob impresionado por el resultado de su hija mayor y observó furioso a Nick _ ¡tú! _

_ ¡BOB CUIDADO CON EL POSTE! _ gritó Miriam horrorizada.

Bob no se dio cuenta hasta que Miriam le había dicho, concentrado en el infeliz de Nick, miró directo hacia el poste que tenía por delante, y por impulso lo único que pudo hacer es girar el volante con violencia y tornar su recorrido hacia la calle. Pero tarde había sido para Bob cuando el auto de Nick lo hizo chocar con violencia para el lado contrario a modo que el auto de los Pataki perdiera el control y comenzara a girar con violencia, mezclándose los gritos de los cuatro, Bob sosteniéndose con fuerza del volante, Miriam de su asiento, mientras que Olga y Helga se mantenían juntas abrazadas con fuerza.

_ Vas a estar bien Olga, vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien… _ insistía la Pataki menor mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos poco a poco.

Pero poco había sido el control de aquellas turbulentas vueltas que el auto de los Pataki ocasionaba que termina este en un movimiento pronunciado dándose la vuelta, impactando el techo y el suelo de este unas 3 veces intercaladas, haciendo que los gritos de los miembros de la familia se hicieran más fuertes.

Terribles impactos sobre los cuerpos débiles de la familia Pataki atacaron en aquel cruento accidente. El auto termina su bailanta de la muerte para quedar derecho sobre las ruedas pero completamente destrozado. Los vidrios estaban completamente destrozados, al igual que la chapa completamente abollada, algunos rastros de sangre había desparramados en la chapa y en el suelo, junto con otros cristales rotos. La puerta del lado del volante repentinamente se abrió para dejar caer inconsciente el cuerpo de Bob Pataki, con la blusa rasgada y ensangrentada, su rostro escondido bajo la acera, quedando este de espaldas.

Por alrededor de la escena, pocas personas llevaban a ver lo ocurrido, muchos huían espantadas de la escena, mientras que otros asomaban sus cabezas a observar. Muchos sorprendidos hacían comentarios, muchos otros se alejaban por terrible temor, ya que algunos habían escuchado el disparo, muchos habían visto la escena del crimen.

Nick salió de su auto para mirar directamente del auto para mirar directamente hacia el destrozado auto de los Pataki… fue cuando escuchó algo más…

_ ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Tú tuviste la culpa! _

Nick notó que alguien corría hacia él, y fue cuando rápidamente se metió dentro del auto y este inmediatamente arrancó, perdiéndose este por el camino, tomando una velocidad inalcanzable.

Quien había gritado aquello, no había sido nadie más que Gertie Shortman, la abuela de Arnold, que venía acompañada de Phil, Arnold, Miles y Stella por detrás. La anciana había tomado la delantera al ver toda la escena, intentó enfrentarse al criminal pero fue imposible al ver lo rápido que había escapado este.

_ ¡Abuela! _ gritó Arnold.

_ ¡Pookie no vuelvas a correr así de rápido! _ dijo Phil intentando recomponerse mientras tomaba aire.

La verdad era que tanto Phil como Gertie si bien eran unos ancianos de gran salud, pero este año para Phil había sido algo difícil, y es que últimamente parecía agitarse con facilidad, llegando a fuertes taquicardias. Las marcas de su vejez del rostro se hicieron un poco más profundas, si bien aún podría vivir un par de años más, pero no mucho le quedaba al pobre Phil. Gertie sin embargo seguía igual de eufórica y energética, a pesar de tener la misma edad que su marido, ella sin duda viviría hasta más de los 100 años. Su cabello estaba un poco más corto, pero nada más que ello había cambiado, simplemente los abuelos del adolescente Cabeza de Balón habían tenido pocos cambios físicos.

_ ¡Mamá! ¿Ocurrió algo malo? _ preguntó Miles.

Stella le siguió por detrás uniéndose al grupo.

Los padres de Arnold tampoco habían sufrido demasiados cambios físicos, ellos aún seguían cumpliendo sus misiones para la investigación, aunque hace bastante que no les pedían de viajar al exterior, por fortuna para Arnold podría permanecer con ellos el tiempo necesario. Miles no pareció haber tenido ningún cambio físico, Stella en cambio ahora llevaba su castaño cabello largo hasta la terminación de sus costillas. El tiempo no les ha jugado la mala pasada de inicio a la vejez, no aún por fortuna.

_ Ese asesino lo hizo… _ dijo Gertie molesta mirando directamente hacia la dirección del coche que Nick conducía, aunque este había desaparecido bastante pronto. _ iré a buscar a ese sin vergüenza _

Gertie parecía que estaba hablando en serio y fue cuando emprendió un paso militante para ir a perseguir a Nick Vermicelli, pero por fortuna fue detenida por su marido y nieto.

_ ¡Pookie! ¡No cometas una locura! _ insistió Phil _ ¿quién sabe de dónde salió ese sujeto? ¿quién sabe si son más? _

_ Sí abuela, quédate aquí por favor… _ pidió Arnold.

Miles y Stella sostuvieron los hombros de Gertie para intentar calmarla, y es que ella había tenido que ver aquella catástrofe, aquel canalla había provocado un terrible caos, que por cierto ahora era espectáculo de muchos curiosos que se avecinaban a ver la escena.

_ Ay… pobre familia _ dijo Phil apenado mirando hacia el coche destrozado, a pesar de no mirar quiénes eran los que abordaban aquel auto.

En ese momento se oyeron las sirenas de la policía, y la ambulancia, al parecer varios vecinos anduvieron llamando para avisarles que en aquella calle había ocurrido un terrible accidente. Varios autos de la policía y una enorme ambulancia llegaron a rodear el sitio afectado, de manera que la familia Shortman y otros vecinos curiosos se acercaron a ver.

La policía prontamente encercó el sector con bandas de plástico para evitar el paso de civiles en la escena, todos anotaban en sus libretas ciertos detalles, aún sin ver a los afectados. Cuando la familia Shortman se acercó a ver el lugar afectado inmediatamente reconocieron de quiénes se trataban los afectados.

_ ¡Pero si es Bob Pataki! _ dijo Phil sorprendido al ver el cuerpo del miembro masculino de la familia tendido sobre el suelo.

Arnold estaba sin habla, era alguien que conocía, si bien no era alguien con quien haya tenido una relación muy cercana, pero aquel cruento accidente había sido contra de él. ¿Qué iba a ser de Miriam? ¿Qué iba a ser de Olga? ¿Qué iba a ser de Helga sin él? Sin duda sería una pérdida difícil de afrontar…

Un sonido se dejó escapar al ver, que el cuerpo de Bob se movía, y poco a poco intentaba reincorporarse.

_ ¡Señor! ¡Está vivo! _ gritó uno de los policías al ver a Bob levantarse sin dificultad.

A pesar de ello estaba seriamente herido, y tenía una profunda herida en su cabeza, que dejaba escapar grandes coágulos de sangre.

La familia Shortman suspiró de alivio al ver que Bob estaba vivo… ¡era un milagro!

_ ¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien? _ le preguntó el policía a Bob. _ lo llevaremos al hospital _

_ Olga… ¿dónde está mi hija Olga? _ preguntó Bob desesperado.

_ ¿Olga? _ preguntó el policía. _ ¡revisen el resto del auto! _

Los Shortman miraban curiosos la situación, internamente Arnold pensaba que si alguien más se encontraba en ese auto posiblemente no habían tenido la misma suerte que Bob tuvo al quedar vivo.

En ese instante, uno de los policías arrastra el cuerpo de alguien proveniente del asiento trasero, cristales caían por la acera creando sonidos fríos…

_ ¡Oh Dios mío! Pero si es Olga Pataki… _ dijo uno de los policías asombrado.

_ Olga… _ dijo Arnold sorprendido.

Olga estaba en un estado deplorable, su piel estaba pálida y se notaba que había perdido mucha sangre, y aún seguía derramándose por el suelo.

Uno de los policías tomó el brazo de Olga, y de allí varios segundos pasaron, hasta que el hombre resignado baja el brazo de Olga y tristemente se pone de piel, para echar un profundo suspiro y pronunciar…

_ Está muerta… _

Varios llantos y desesperanzas empezaron a desprenderse en el escenario, todo el público. Olga Pataki, la Reina Fama, había muerto ¿qué sería ahora de esas gloriosas actuaciones de ella? ¿De aquel orgullo que la ciudad de Hilwood solía tener con la presencia de ella? Y ella que seguiría hasta la cima, ella no se detendría y estaba destinada a ser la mejor por sobre los demás. Porque sin duda ella era la más perfecta persona que podrías conocer, la más perfecta hermana que se ha arriesgado a pesar de no haber correspondido con ella desde principio. Hoy era sin duda un día que nadie olvidaría, aquel día que Olga nos enseñó del estilo, del glamour, de la celebridad, pero también, del cariño, de la atención, de aquello que ha aprendido durante su período de pedagogía, que a pesar de haberla abandonado la carrera… no lo hizo del todo, aún la aplicaba con su vida, creándola una personita de gran importancia y de preciado corazón.

Todos se sintieron heridos por la pérdida, los Shortman sobre todo vieron cómo envolvían el cuerpo de Olga en un manto negro.

_ Adiós Olga… _ susurró Arnold dolido.

_ ¡Olga! _ gritó al llanto Bob. _ ¡Olga! _

Bob echó a llorar siendo apoyado por uno de los oficiales que se sentía compadecido por el pobre hombre.

_ Lo lamento mucho señor Pataki… _ le dijo el oficial.

Bob siguió llorando por unos determinados minutos para luego dejar de hacerlo, y mirar hacia el policía espantado…

_ Olga… ¿dónde está mi hija Olga? _ preguntó desesperado.

Eso extrañó mucho al policía, como a todos los demás presentes, Arnold incluido.

_ Señor Pataki… Olga Pataki ha fallecido… _ le dijo levemente.

_ ¡Olga! ¡Olga! _ volvió a llorar llevando sus manos al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Tanto era el dolor que debía afrontar pobre hombre… perder a la más grande de sus hijas, a aquella que inevitablemente siempre tenía la atención de él. Bob nuevamente dejó de llorar para mirar espantado al oficial.

_ Olga… ¿dónde está mi hija Olga? _ preguntó desesperado nuevamente.

_ Oh-oh… _ dijo Stella mirando estupefacta a la escena.

_ ¿Qué sucedió mamá? _ preguntó Arnold confundido.

_ Bob Pataki sufrió un ataque de amnesia de corto plazo… _ respondió la mujer _ sólo podrá recordar lo que le diga durante aquel lapso de tiempo, para nuevamente reiniciarse y olvidarlo todo. Como está afectado por el accidente, preguntará constantemente por Olga aunque le digan cientos de veces que ha muerto… _

_ ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es terrible! _ exclamó Gertie horrorizada.

Arnold observaba lastimado a la escena de Bob preguntando nuevamente por su hija Olga, quien por otro lado ya había visto tapada con aquel manto negro, vigilada por varios oficiales que llamaban por un teléfono celular, seguramente a un servicio forense.

_ ¡Señor! ¡La mujer está viva! _ gritó uno de los oficiales a su jefe que dirigía la patrulla. _ pero sus signos vitales son débiles _

Aquel oficial había encontrado el cuerpo de Miriam Pataki, ella estaba también bastante dañada, aunque al parecer había resultado bien para ella, sólo quedaba con suerte que sobreviviera al ser internada al hospital.

_ Recuéstenla en la camilla y llévenla a la ambulancia _ ordenó el jefe de policías.

Y eso hicieron inmediatamente, al parecer, no hubo inconvenientes al momento de recostar a Miriam, según la instalación tecnológica que tenían allí, aún tenía signos vitales.

Todos seguían mirando atentos a ver si habían más heridos dentro del coche… y fue cuando salieron los oficiales de allí.

_ No veo a nadie más en el interior del auto señor… _ dijo uno de los oficiales.

¿No habían más entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con…?

_ ¡Oficiales! ¡allá atrás! _ gritó Miles señalando directo hacia un costado del auto de los Pataki una silueta pareció salir de allí, y caer directo al suelo con brusquedad.

Los oficiales corrieron al ver que lo que Miles dijo era verdad, pero sorprendidos de quedaron de ver a aquella silueta huir de ellos… aquella silueta mostrando la imagen de una niña adolescente de aspecto maltratado, su ropa estaba dañada, su cabello rubio suelto y su moño rosa apenas adornándolo, aunque este también estaba maltratado.

_ ¡Helga! _ gritó Arnold sorprendido.

Helga huía despavoridamente de los policías, intentando correr como podía, pero torpemente esta se tropieza, golpeándose el mentón, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes sobre la chica, los oficiales miraron desde su lugar la escena.

Helga se intentó levantar con dificultad, el dolor que le invadió el mentón con aquel golpe era fuerte… molesto… le dolía… le dolía…

_ ¡Buaaaaaaaaahhh! _

Y es que todos parecían tan sorprendidos, pero por sobre todo Arnold, allí mismo, veía ahí, a Helga Pataki, llorando descontroladamente por un golpe ocasionado por un tropiezo y es que parecía que no podía seguirse levantando.

Los oficiales a paso agigantado se acercaron rápidamente a Helga, pero esta intenta arrastrarse por el suelo para huir de ellos.

_ Aaa…aaa...a… _

La chica dejaba escapar de los oficiales vestidos de azul, pero no podía hacerlo, ella intentaba ponerse de pie pero en los momentos que parecía lograrlo terminaba cayéndose.

_ ¡Oigan! ¡La están asustando! _ replicó Arnold molesto poniéndose frente a los policías para cubrir a Helga.

Helga viendo la figura de Arnold por delante de él, atemorizada sin entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, intenta escapar de Arnold lentamente para luego darse la vuelta y ver a Stella arrodillada con los brazos extendidos.

Helga se detuvo al ver la imagen de Stella allí, no sabía si moverse a ella o no…

Stella empezó a tararear una dulce y pacífica melodía.

_ _**Na, na, na, na, na, na**_ _

Arnold se dio la vuelta para ver la escena de Helga y su madre, tarareando aquella melodía. Curioso se encontraba por la situación, lo mismo los demás que presenciaban en el espectáculo.

Helga mira atentamente hacia Stella, un brillo de sus ojos empieza a desprenderse, su cabeza lentamente se mueve al compás de la melodía, de un costado a otro, lentamente. Helga sonríe amplia y felizmente para ponerse cuidadosamente de pie y extender los brazos hacia Stella y abrazarla. Ahora mucho más pacífica, sabía que la chica podía encontrarse en paz, alguien que no le hiciera daño…

_ Pero ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? _ preguntó Phil curiosamente, Arnold se encontraba de la misma manera.

Stella abrazaba a Helga con delicadeza y acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

_ ¿Y cómo te llamas? _ le preguntó ella con suavidad.

_ Myuuu… _

Había respondido eso, Arnold se quedó más confundido que nunca al escuchar la respuesta incoherente de su compañera.

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes? _ le preguntó Stella con el mismo tono suave y aún abrazándola.

_ Myuu _

_ ¿Dónde está tu casa? _ le preguntó nuevamente con el mismo tono.

_ Myuuu _

_ Aaah… ya veo… _ le dijo sonriendo pero sin abandonar su tono suave.

Ella se enderezó pero sin soltar a Helga, que ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de la madre de Arnold.

_ Mamá… _ dijo estupefacto el hijo Shortman _ ¿q-qué es lo que ocurre? _

Stella miró a su hijo y a los oficiales de la policía y los observó seriamente.

_ Esta niña ha sufrido la memoria y el habla… no puede recordar nada ni comunicarse con los demás. Quizás no tenga memoria, pero debe tener algunos recuerdos del accidente _ comentó la investigadora.

Arnold se sorprendió de sobremanera… ¿Helga? ¿En esas condiciones? Si bien esto ya había ocurrido antes, y de milagro se había recuperado. Pero ahora ¡había perdido el habla! ¿Y si esto no tenía solución? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su familia?

_ Ya veo… _ dijo el oficial seriamente _ la llevaremos a un neuro-psiquiátrico junto a su padre _

A todo esto Bob aún seguía preguntando por su hija Olga… todo era un desastre. Nada había resultado para bien, quizás la única que había sido bendecida había sido Miriam, pero por lo demás… sin duda lo peor.

_ Entiendo que el padre de la niña tendrán que controlarlo profesionales, con ese estado crítico que padece _ comentó Miles interrumpiendo _ pero esta niña no parece hacer daño a los demás… por el contrario, creo que es muy vulnerable _

_ Así es _ dijo Stella decidida _ si esta niña llega a permanecer en un neuro-psiquiátrico el resultado de su estadía allí sería fatal. Allí hay muchas personas de problemas mentales serios y… _

_ ¡Podrían dañarla! _ interrumpió Arnold desesperado.

Los presentes miraron a Arnold sorprendidos por la pronta contestación, sobre todo sus padres, no se lo esperaban, pero bien era cierto. Un neuro-psiquiátrico encerraba a varias y varias víctimas de enfermedades mentales… ¿quién no diría que hay psicópatas metidos allí? Helga en un lugar de esos no tendría oportunidad.

_ Ella sólo necesita refugio, cariño y apoyo… y alejarla de cualquier cosa que pueda entristecerla _ dijo Stella.

_ Comprendo señora… _ dijo el oficial _ pero hay un problema. Todo aquello que menciona sólo puede obtenerlo si alguien se hace cargo de ella. De todas maneras veremos si podemos contactar a sus tíos, si no los tiene bueno… _

_ No creo que haga falta _ dijo Stella sonriendo _ yo me haré cargo. _

_ Creo que sería lo mejor, además ya tiene cierta empatía contigo _ dijo Miles sonriendo.

_ ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes? _ preguntó uno de los oficiales.

_ Oh, no se preocupe _ dijo Phil sonriendo _ nosotros vivimos en una casa de huéspedes, tendrá techo, comida y mucha compañía ¡eso seguro! _

Gertie también sonrió afirmando la idea de Phil. En cuanto a Arnold, él se quedó observando a Helga, aproximándose en un costado de ella, curioso de ver cómo ocultaba su rostro. La niña giraba cuidadosamente su cabeza para ver de reojo al rubio Cabeza de Balón, pero al ver que él estaba allí mirándola, inmediatamente oculta su rostro en el pecho de Stella, y así repitiendo ese ritmo unas 3 o 4 veces.

_ ¿Arnold? _ preguntó Stella mientras llevaba una mano al cabello del chico, despeinándolo un poco, propinándola una caricia _ ¿nos ayudarás a enseñarle a vivir con nosotros y ser una persona nuevamente? _

Arnold miró a su madre con curiosidad, con todo el resto de su familia sonriéndole, vio de reojo a los policías que tenía frente a él, y a otro lado a Bob Pataki preguntando por Olga. Miró hacia Helga nuevamente que ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Stella.

El chico sólo sonrió y llevó una mano al hombro de Helga con suavidad.

_ Claro que sí _ respondió.

Helga mueve cuidadosamente su cabeza mirando a Arnold ofreciéndole una sonrisa, que la niña le devuelve por unos segundos para volver a ocultarse en el pecho de Stella.

_**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 1**_

Bueno, les traigo algo que se me ocurrió justo el día de hoy. Creo que estuve todo el día escribiéndolo, son las 4 am y quiero publicarlo ya para irme a dormir. Por lo tanto la haré corta.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de Elfen Lied y Chobits, de la cual muchas han criticado de ser parecidas, pero generalmente tomo mayor inspiración de Elfen Lied para esta historia. Para el siguiente capítulo en las notas comentaré un poco sobre la idea de este fic y cómo se irá desarrollando.

Lo único que puedo decirles es que el género me ha costado muchísimo elegirlo, pues a pesar de tan shoqueante capítulo el de ahora, los siguientes realmente serán muy divertidos.

Me gustó poner a Nick Vermicelli como el villano de este fic ¿a ustedes no? Les comento que irán pasando cosas con Nick en capítulos siguientes, él buscará a Helga, Gerald y Arnold, pues ellos son los culpables de echar todo a perder en las Industrias Futuro.

Me despido ante todos, espero que les haya gustado este relato.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Por favor dejen reviews! Gracias ^^

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	2. Desde cero

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**De principio a fin**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a ****Craig Bartlett****. Todos los derechos reservados.**

Les traigo a todos ustedes una nueva producción, bajo la inspiración del animé Elfen Lied y Chobits, les presento este nuevo relato, espero que les guste y logre divertirlos y enternecerlos con este dulce fruto de mi imaginación.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 13 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos del fan fiction difieren a temas relacionados con el sexo, aunque no de manera explícita. Tiene también un poco de violencia, que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunos… pero todo con carga sutil.

**Capítulo 2: Desde cero**

Para tan sólo un instante, todo había cambiado… todo se había invertido de sobremanera. ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido tan drástica catástrofe? ¿Bob internado? ¿Miriam hospitalizada? ¿Olga muerta? ¿Helga… con amnesia? Ya lo había dicho Stella anteriormente, Helga había perdido el habla y la memoria, con lo que nada podría recordar, no parecía reconocer a nadie de los que se encontraba a su alrededor, ni tampoco podía hablar, sólo pronunciaba un sonido de su garganta de incoherente significado, un sonido que lo pronunciaba con una voz sutil, indefensa… porque así estaba ella, indefensa y muy asustada ¿quién sabe si podía aunque sea llegar a recordar aquel accidente? ¿o el terrible daño que se había provocado? Y con suerte ahora habían aceptado que la familia Shortman pudiera cuidar, criar a Helga en la casa de huéspedes, el Sunset Arms.

Y así sería ahora, apenas tomaron la decisión de cuidar de Helga, la familia Shortman se había quedado allí por un momento ya que Gertie terminó contándole a la policía todos los detalles que pudo ver del suceso, a pesar que no pudo saber nada sobre el delincuente, pudo ver con claridad el accidente. También estaban presentes las cámaras de televisión, donde salían los periodistas a preguntar con desesperación los detalles de lo ocurrido, aunque se las rebuscaron muy bien para que la prensa no fijara la vista en Helga, tuvieron suerte, seguramente la niña hubiese sufrido un susto terrible con todas esas personas arrumándose a ver qué le ocurría con sus cámaras de video y fotografía.

Terminaron por asegurarse de ver si se llevaban a Bob sin problemas. Pues no los hubo, sólo que el hombre sólo preguntaba por el paradero de su hija Olga. Les informaron también el lugar donde internarían a Miriam. Y Olga… el problema mayor era ella, no se sabía a dónde permanecería el cuerpo de la celebridad, la policía decidió que quedaría congelado bajo la custodia del gobierno hasta que se terminaran de tomar una decisión definitiva, aunque bien era claro que Olga Pataki era el orgullo de Hilwood con lo que su velatorio y entierro sería sin duda de gran importancia, enterrarían el cuerpo en el mejor lugar, por lo que nadie podría preocuparse por ese detalle. El problema era que Helga estaba completamente absorta de lo que había ocurrido, ella sólo estaba en el pecho de Stella ocultando su rostro, y con la memoria perdida ¿cómo tomaría ella la pérdida de su familia si llegara a recobrar la memoria? Era poco probable que Helga recobrara la memoria… podría decirse que casi imposible, sólo podría pasar un milagro… ja… un milagro ¡como si eso fuera a ser posible! Helga estaba condenada a empezar todo de nuevo… ella era como un bebé, sólo que podía caminar, pero por lo demás, no parecía tener conocimiento de nada. ¿Debía aprender todo de nuevo? Lo más seguro…

Esperaron su tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran un poco, llevaron el cuerpo de Olga a otra camioneta y esta rápidamente se marchó. Cuando finalmente la otra camioneta, la de emergencias abandonó el lugar, tomaron la decisión de marcharse directo para la casa de huéspedes.

_ Bueno, será mejor que la llevemos a casa y la adaptemos a ella _ propuso Miles.

Todos se acercaron apenas a ver a Helga, que sólo se aferraba a Stella escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Aún parecía verse muy asustada… de la nada Helga había hecho un giro completo de 359º, poco se conversaba de la antigua Helga, su imagen quizás… y su voz ¿qué había ocurrido con todo lo demás de ella? ¿Qué pasó con su personalidad ruda y agresiva? ¿A dónde fue a parar su orgullo y su astucia? Ahora se la veía tan vulnerable… tan sensible… ¡era sencillamente increíble!

Gertie cuidadosamente se acercó a Helga para posar una mano en su hombro y sonreírle. Helga la observó con cuidado y timidez viendo cómo la anciana le sonreía, correspondiéndole con una sonrisa tímida.

_ Hola Eleonor _ le dijo felizmente Gertie.

_ ¿Eleonor? _ preguntó Arnold confundido _ abuela, se llama Helga _

Esto llamó la atención de Miles y Stella, al menos ahora sabían cómo se llamaba. Phil sin embargo no se vio extrañado por la confusión de su mujer.

_ Ya conoces a tu abuela Arnold _ le dijo el anciano.

Arnold no dijo nada, pareció comprenderlo y mientras veía cómo Gertie movía sus manos de un costado a otro y le sonreía a Helga cantándole una canción infantil al parecer.

_ Sí comprendo abuelo pero… ¿Eleonor? _ preguntó aún sin entenderlo mientras arqueaba una ceja y miraba a su abuelo que sólo le contestaba con los hombros encogidos.

Miles y Stella en cambio se miraron y sonrieron divertidos, y es que ellos no parecían comprenderlo, pero claro ¿quién iba a entender que Eleonor era un personaje histórico del siglo XIII proveniente de la clase aristocrática que dedicaba su mayor habilidad a la literatura? Nadie se fijaba en esos detalles tan minuciosos… pero vamos a decir algo ¿cómo es que Gertie sabe de las habilidades de Helga en la literatura? ¿Estuvo husmeando el libro rosa de Helga que Arnold guarda en su habitación? Quizás… era lo más probable… o quizás al escuchar la poética confesión que Helga dejó grabada en su contestador. Detalles curiosos… que quizás nunca sepamos.

Gertie se movía de un lado a otro animando a la muchacha de moño rosado haciendo un baile chistoso y alegre a la niña, hacía giros hacia todos lados, mostrándose la energética mujer que ella era a pesar de su edad. Helga la veía con atención y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír, mirándola con atención.

La anciana acercó su mano hacia ella, haciendo que Helga se quede mirándola y luego a la mano de Gertie. La niña poco a poco sacó su brazo derecho e inspeccionó su mano, tersa piel la de ella, mientras que la mano de Gertie era arrugada y delgada, Helga parecía notar esta diferencia, pero que habían cosas que eran iguales… los cinco dedos, la forma ¿qué significaban todas esas formas? Y sólo por inercia llevó su mano hacia la de Gertie sosteniéndola con cuidado y así llevándola con ella, poco a poco alejándose de Stella y luego entrelazar su otra mano con la de Gertie.

_ Mira, ya entró en confianza con mamá _ dijo Miles sonriente mientras se acercaba a su esposa para abrazarla, recorriendo un brazo por su espalda. Stella también sonrió.

Arnold y Phil sólo miraban algo curiosos cómo Gertie sostenía las manos de Helga y empleaba pequeños saltos y giros junto a ella, bailando energéticamente. Helga siguiendo los pasos de giros de Gertie.

_ _**Todos cantan está canción duhdaaahh duhdaaahh**_ _ cantaba la anciana con alegría y encanto.

_ _**Myuu, myuu, myu, myu, myu, myuu, myuuu**_ _ cantaba Helga imitando el ritmo de Gertie pero sin lograrlo con las palabras.

Era extraño ver la escena, pero las dos mujeres lo pasaban muy bien, a pesar de no encontrarle el sentido de ponerse a bailar en la calle en medio de todo el desastre. Una cosa era importante, Gertie estaba logrando subir el ánimo de Helga que parecía tan decaído.

_ _**Myuuu, myuu, myu, myu, myu myu**_ _ seguía cantando con euforia y alegría mientras seguía los movimientos y el baile de Gertie.

Arnold miraba la escena de su abuela y Helga, y le llamaba la atención el sonido que dejaba escapar Helga de su garganta, si bien Stella ya lo había dicho antes, había perdido el habla, pero qué significaba.

_ ¿Por qué dice "Myuu" todo el tiempo? ¿qué significa? _ preguntó Arnold.

_ Bueno al parecer Arnold… _ comentó Stella _ Helga no puede hablar, y lo único que puede decir con claridad es aquella palabra, aunque no tenga significado, es bueno saber que algo pueda decirnos. Así incluso podríamos saber cómo se encuentra _

Arnold volvió a mirar hacia su abuela y Helga que seguían con aquel baile, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle importante.

_ Abuela… creo que la estás mareando _ apresuró a decir el rubio Cabeza de Balón.

_ ¡Ups! _ dijo Gertie deteniéndose al instante para soltar a Helga.

La niña que se había detenido, tenía la vista desenfocada, y sentía que todo se movía, la niña estaba fuera de control y sólo dejaba que sus nervios la movieran contra su voluntad.

_ Myuu… myuu… _ decía la niña intentando recomponerse.

_ ¡Oh cielos! _ dijo Miles acercándose a Helga para sostenerle de los brazos y hacerla descansar.

Todos se acercaron preocupados por la niña, sobre todo Gertie que se sentía un poco culpable por haber hecho aquella bailanta demasiado tiempo, no se había dado cuenta que ahora Helga era víctima de un fuerte mareo.

Helga por impulso se lleva los nudillos a los ojos intentando liberarse de esa fuerte molestia que la apresaba y con ello detener el movimiento de su cabeza. Intenta liberarse de aquella presión y luego de unos segundos lo logra, aunque no del todo. Ella alza la cabeza a ver a Miles cerca. El hombre le corresponde con una sonrisa amistosa, de forma que la niña también le responde con una y al instante le contesta con un cálido y dulce abrazo.

Miles por un principio se sorprendió de la respuesta repentina de la chica, no había recordado que ya tomara confianza con los demás, pero no importó eso y suavemente le correspondió, por unos segundos para luego tomar sus hombros y girarla suavemente en torno al resto de la familia, que la miraban con cierta ternura, salvo Arnold que aún seguía sorprendido por toda la situación y no podía caer en la realidad de lo que había ocurrido con su compañera.

_ ¿Helga? _ le preguntó Miles mostrándoles al resto de la familia _ ellos son su nueva familia, ella es Stella… _ le dijo mostrándole a su esposa _ y ella es mi mamá Gertie, y mi papá Phil _ le mencionó mostrándole a sus padres y luego a su hijo _ y él es hijo mío y de Stella, se llama Arnold _ y se dirigió hacia él _ y yo, me presento como Miles… estaremos juntos por cualquier cosa _

Helga había visto a cada uno de los miembros con una amigable y confiable sonrisa a todos, siendo correspondida por los demás, incluso también por el mismo Arnold, aunque fue más bien temporal.

Helga miró con atención a Phil y a Arnold, con ellos aún no había logrado acercamiento, y al parecer ahora estaba un poco más lúcida, así que lentamente se acercó a Phil para así extender sus brazos hacia él.

El anciano sonrió y comprendió que la joven estaba esperando un abrazo, con lo que Phil se encorvó para responderle a la rubia. Esto sorprendió mucho a los demás, parecía que ahora se tomaba con más confianza a quienes estaban cuidándola, quizás… sí podía comprender lo que le decían, sólo que ella no sabía cómo contestar.

_ Parece que le has quitado el miedo mamá _ dijo Miles sonriendo.

Gertie también lo hizo, era verdad. Ella fue con su alegre y vibrante personalidad ayudó a sacar a Helga de aquel terrible miedo que le había hecho afrontar ese terrorífico accidente.

_ ¡Qué cariñosa es esta niña! _ dijo tiernamente Phil _ ¡y qué fuertes son sus abrazos! Jijiji _

_ Myuuu _

Todos menos Arnold sonrieron divertidos por la escena de Phil y Helga, poco a poco se iba dando cuenta que podía decir cosas con los movimientos, aquellos abrazos eran como una muestra de agradecimiento por su cálido apoyo, por lo maravillada que se sentía por dentro de encontrar a personas tan buenas que pudieran ayudarla a ella… que se encuentra tan sola y asustada, ellos, quienes no van a dañarla y por lo contrario le brindarán cariño y amor.

Helga cuidadosamente soltó a Phil, sonriéndole dulcemente y luego gira su cabeza en torno hacia Arnold, la otra persona que no había terminado de conocer, aunque le pareció que fue él quien la cubrió de aquellos policías.

Arnold un tanto nervioso al ver cómo Helga se dirigía hacia él, se queda estático al verla sonriéndole y observándolo con demasiada atención. Su expresión alegre e inocente de su rostro asustaba al chico Cabeza de Balón ¡esa no era Helga! ¡No podía ser ella! Pero lo era… y eso era lo que lo asustaba de sobremanera.

_ ¿Arnold? _ le preguntó Stella a lo lejos sonriendo _ sólo te quiere saludar _

_ ¡Ánimo hijo! _ le dijo Miles sonriendo también.

Arnold escuchó con atención lo que le dijeron sus padres y miró nuevamente hacia Helga, aún asombrado por tenerla de frente, incluso quizás demasiado cerca. No era que llegaba a rosar su nariz con la de él, pero evidentemente parecía sentir el aliento de ella cerca, y eso lo incomodaba mucho.

Pero él no podía estar huyendo cobardemente de esa manera, no era justo para ella, y además que sus padres seguramente se molestarían con él, ellos estaban comprometidos a ayudarla, a hacerla sentir en compañía, debía ganarse la confianza y el amor de todos, y eso lo incluía a él también.

¡Pero vamos! ¿Qué iban a entender ellos lo que Arnold sentía? Ellos no entendían para nada cómo se sentía. Helga era la chica que lo molestaba y que prácticamente lo volvía loco cada vez que se encontraban. Si bien habían mejorado un poco su amistad, ha tenido encuentros cercanos con ella, besos por aquí y allá tan sólo 4 ocasiones, a pesar de los momentos que han llevado a esos besos, fueron besos al fin. El de la obra de Romeo y Julieta, el de la grabación de Babewatch, el de la azotea de Industrias Futuro, y el de la selva de San Lorenzo al final.

A pesar de todo ello, aún no lograba congeniar con ella y tenían una relación caótica de puros altibajos. Lo que estaba seguro Arnold era una cosa, que Helga era de una manera que no encontraría en otras personas, que ella era una persona difícil de tratar y que por ningún motivo podría verla alegre, enternecedora o dulce alguna vez, pero… se equivocó. Ahí mismo la estaba viendo, ofreciéndole una angelical sonrisa, esperando seguramente a abrazarlo de manera melosa como lo había estado haciendo con el resto de su familia. O sea… ¿qué clase de broma pesada es esta? ¿Podría pasar esto alguna vez? ¡No! ¡Y no! ¡Esa de allí no era Helga! No era Helga… no era…

_ Hola Helga _ saludó inocentemente el rubio Cabeza de Balón mientras le sonreía nervioso, intentando vencer sus temores internos, sintiéndose nervioso de lo que estaba haciendo, y eso que ni él mismo lo sabía.

_ ¡Myuuu! _

La rubia se había expresado tan enérgicamente que en el momento que dejó escapar su frase extendió rápidamente los brazos para rodearlos en el cuerpo de Arnold e impulsarse sobre él, pasando su cabeza por el costado derecho de Arnold.

_ ¡Aaaaahhh! _ exclamó Arnold de repente.

Tan fuerte había sido el impulso de la chica en aquel abrazo que terminó por caer brutalmente al suelo junto a Arnold, y así tirarlo, cayendo este de espaldas y Helga quedando encima de él.

Esto sorprendió mucho a la familia Shortman dejándolos un tanto curiosos por el resultado de esto, como también un poco preocupados.

_ ¿Estás bien hijo? _ preguntó su padre.

_ S-sí… _ respondió Arnold adolorido.

Arnold había quedado tendido en el suelo con una pierna casi flexionada y la otra extendida. Helga se encontraba encima de él, con su cadera apoyada sobre su estómago.

_ Myuuu… _ mencionó Helga con un tono decaído y adolorido.

Los Shortman se acercaron a donde se habían posicionado ellos, para que Gertie y Stella sostuvieran a Helga y la alejaran del cuerpo de Arnold. De esta forma lo liberaron de la prisión que la rubia le había ocasionado. Poco a poco Arnold se levantó siendo ayudado por Miles y Phil, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose los jeans del polvo que la calle llevaba impregnada.

_ Creo que esto nos indica que ya tiene confianza con nosotros _ sonrió Phil mientras ayudaba a Arnold a levantarse.

_ Sí, es un paso que hemos resuelto _ dijo Stella con cierta alegría.

_ Demasiada confianza quizás… _ dijo Arnold adolorido mientras se levantaba y acomodaba la gorra.

_ Tranquilo hijo _ sonrió Miles _ lo hizo con buena intención. Lo bueno es que ahora podremos enseñarle todo sin problema _

_ Es cierto, volvamos a casa _ propuso Phil.

_ ¡En marcha muchachos! _ dijo Gertie alzando la voz _ ¡que en nuestro rancho será la hora de la cena! _

El comentario eufórico y alegre de Gertie hizo sonreír a Helga, a pesar que no entendía mucho lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella y sonreírle grácilmente. La anciana observó con atención a la rubia y fue cuando se le ocurrió agacharse un poco para llevar sus manos por detrás de sus piernas…

_ ¿Myuu? _

_ Jo jo _

Gertie río con entusiasmo alzando a Helga sobre su espalda, llevándola "a caballo" con lo que la chica es llevada por un leve impulso ocasionado por el salto de la anciana y con seguridad se toma de los hombros de ella.

_ ¡Sujétate fuerte Eleonor! Porque ahiiiií voy… _

Gertie comenzó a dar pasos agigantados mientras cargaba a Helga en su espalda, la muchacha reía felizmente por el divertido juego que la abuela de Arnold estaba empleando. El resto de la familia sólo sonrió y siguieron a Gertie hasta la dirección del Sunset Arms.

Luego de tanto ajetreo lograron llegar, y allí Gertie detuvo su marcha para bajar cuidadosamente a Helga de su espalda, agachándose y buscar que la chica apoyara sus pies, de manera que luego esto Gertie se recompusiera derecha y firme. Los demás la siguieron hasta quedar al paso de ella. Miles se adelantó a abrir la puerta de la cual salieron Abner y un grupo de gatos y perros, haciendo que todos se hicieran a un lado repentinamente y los dejaran salir… tan cotidiano, tan natural. Pero no para Helga, que apenas vio a Abner, a los perros y gatos salir la había asustado y se aferró repentinamente a Phil abrazándolo con fuerza mientras miraba con atención a los animales salir corriendo y alejarse.

_ Jiji, no tienes por qué temer niña… _ decía Phil sonriendo mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de Helga que seguía aferrada a él mirando hacia la dirección que Abner y los otros animales tomaron.

Las palabras de Phil parecieron recomponer un poco a Helga, aunque seguía mirando bastante sorprendida a la dirección que Abner tomó, a pesar de que no se lo veía más desde donde se encontraba. Poco a poco se fue soltando de Phil, pero permanecía alerta a lo que sucediera.

La familia Shortman subieron por los escalones del pórtico ya logrando que todos se adelantaran, menos Arnold que estaba en medio de los escalones, cuando se dio cuenta al darse la vuelta que Helga permanecía en la vereda de la calle mirando hacia aquel lugar con temor.

_ ¡Vamos Helga! _ mencionó Arnold calmadamente extendiéndole una mano, precisamente la izquierda.

Helga observó a Arnold que logró llamar su atención por fortuna, y de allí alzó su mano izquierda, primero observándosela y luego unir la de ella con la de él y sostenerla con fuerza.

Arnold impulsó a Helga para llevarla con él, pero la chica se detuvo al ver que los escalones le estorbaban el paso ¡y más vale! ¿Se suponía que ella sabría subir las escaleras? ¡Claro que no! Apenas sabía caminar y decir "Myuu" y con eso gracias…

Arnold se percató de este detalle por lo que sin soltar la mano de Helga bajo por las escaleras para quedar a su lado. Soltó su mano para llevar su derecha con la izquierda de ella.

_ Arnold ¿necesitas ayuda? _ preguntó su madre.

_ No te preocupes mamá, será sencillo _ y tornó su vista en Helga que le observó _ ¿Helga? Te enseñaré a subir las escaleras, mira… _

El chico tornó su vista hacia su pierna derecha, haciendo que Helga también mirara hacia él. Arnold la alzó y flexionó lentamente para que Helga prestara atención a ella.

_ Subes tu pierna de esta manera, lentamente… y apoyas el pie en el escalón ¿puedes intentarlo? _ le preguntó sonriendo.

Helga lo observó un tanto asustada, y miró hacia el escalón, lentamente subió su pierna derecha directo al primer escalón, con éxito logró apoyar el pie, se sintió rara al hacerlo.

_ ¡Bien! _ sonrió Arnold y movió su pierna izquierda lentamente para mostrarle _ Ahora subes la otra pierna… así _

Helga sentía que lo tenía más lejos a Arnold, debido a que él estaba apenas más lejos que ella y seguía sosteniendo su mano, con lo que su brazo estaba más estirado. Helga no se sentía segura, pero intentó subir lentamente la pierna izquierda como Arnold le había mostrado.

_ ¡Myuuu! _ exclamó asustada.

Repentinamente Helga pierde el equilibrio tras quedarse de un pie apoyado y el otro en aire, no dejó que se estabilizara bien…

_ ¡Helga! _ exclamó Arnold asustado, logrando lo mismo con su familia.

Y cuando parecía que iba a caer Arnold la sostiene rodeando su brazo derecho por su cintura y su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de la chica.

Los Shortman echaron un suspiro de alivio al notar los rápidos reflejos de Arnold ¡gracias a Dios la había salvado! si se caía de aquellas escaleras seguramente se lastimaría y para mal…

Arnold también echó un suspiro de alivio y luego bajó los escalones para quedar al lado de Helga y observarle nuevamente.

_ Mira vamos a intentarlo otra vez… _ comentó Arnold.

_ Myuu… _ dijo la chica con voz llorosa y expresión atemorizada.

Helga tuvo esa necesidad de rodear a Arnold en sus brazos y apegarse a él, mirando con miedo aquellos cruentos escalones que tanto la asustaban. La muchacha se aferraba al cuerpo de Arnold, inevitablemente aferrando su pecho con el del chico, logrando un contacto que a cierto muchacho con Cabeza de Balón incomodaba mucho. Él trataba de mirar hacia otro lado y hacer el esfuerzo por no mostrar vergüenza ni nada similar, tomando en cuenta que su familia lo estaba observando con atención ¡qué embarazoso! ¡cielos! Y la pobre Helga sólo le preocupaba aquellos escalones que la habían hecho caer… ella sólo abrazaba al pobre Arnold mientras los observaba y respiraba agitadamente, se venía un llanto de ella seguramente.

_ ¿Arnold? _ preguntó Miles _ intenta cargarla a tu espalda _

_ Sí me parece bien papá _ le respondió y miró hacia Helga _ ¿Helga? _

El chico se posicionó detrás de ella quedando a sus espaldas. Helga sin entender mucho y por inercia sostiene los hombros de Arnold, mientras este flexiona sus rodillas para dirigir sus manos por detrás de las piernas de Helga, y así hacer fuerza e impulso para cargarla con ella.

A Helga no le incomodó tal acto, por el contrario, pareció adaptarse bien a la posición, ya que Gertie le había hecho lo mismo antes. Pero entre Gertie y Arnold había una cierta diferencia de fuerza y altura, con lo que Helga tuvo la necesidad de impulsarse un poco hacia adelante y pasar sus brazos por delante del pecho de Arnold, apresándolo con ellos por miedo a caerse.

Arnold se sentía presionado por la fuerza de los brazos de Helga, como también el sentir la presión y el notorio contacto de los pechos de la muchacha a su espalda. Arnold no se sentía nada cómodo por cierto… por el contrario, estaba tomando una gran fuerza de voluntad debido a tan comprometedora situación, ya que el pasar por desapercibido la sensación de los senos de Helga a su espalda le fue prácticamente imposible. Arnold no entendía cómo y cuándo se había desarrollado tanto ¡pero por Dios! ¿Cómo puede estar pensando en eso? Antes que el sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas hizo una leve sacudida con su cabeza para despertarse de aquel extraño estado de sueño que parecía tener.

_ ¡Vamos Arnold sube! _ le dijo Stella _ ¿puedes? _

_ S-sí… _ dijo distraídamente con las mejillas levemente rojas e intentando recomponerse, dejando a una Helga curiosa mirándolo.

Todos menos Phil miraban a Arnold un tanto sorprendidos por la actitud del chico, pero Phil en cambio lo único que hizo fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza y tapar sus ojos y negar con ella, pues bien se había dado cuenta a dónde fueron a parar los pensamientos de su nieto.

Es que había que admitir que Arnold había dejado de ser un niño… y habían ciertas cosas en las que él era consciente que debía abstenerse. Tomando en cuenta que ahora Arnold tenía a sus padres con él, estando viviendo con ellos durante 3 años, muchas cosas cambiaron en él. Cuando antes él era el chico de buen concepto y sabio del grupo era porque había recibido mayor apoyo e instrucción de su anciano abuelo, quien sin duda era mucho más maduro que los propios padres del chico. El haber estado con sus padres, ha hecho que Arnold estuviera un poco más "rebelde" aunque no lo era en sí tanto, él sigue siendo un buen chico, solidario, sereno, maduro y confiable de siempre, sólo que ahora era sutilmente más "travieso" que en ocasiones que era un niño, si bien estaba de acuerdo por momentos hacer las suyas sin la presencia de sus padres o de algún adulto, pero siempre a un modo controlado y no caótico. En algunas ocasiones era capaz de echar una "mirada extra" a alguna chica, quizás analizar su físico mirando por sus determinados segundos ya sea a sus caderas o senos para apreciar la belleza superficial de ellas. A pesar de eso, mostraba ser un caballero cuando la ocasión era dada y tenía que estar acompañado de alguna chica, por lo que se ha ganado las miradas de varias de su escuela, aunque no era una figura codiciada, por fortuna para él. Si Helga supiera de las fans que se atreven a perseguirlo, seguramente las hubiese molido a golpes una por una.

Arnold cuidadosamente subió las escaleras poco a poco cuidando que Helga no sufriera ningún desequilibrio y se cayera de espaldas, por eso la sostenía con fuerza, aunque la chica también lo hacía. Helga mantenía su cabeza cerca de la del muchacho, descubriendo así poco a poco, una suave fragancia que desprendía los rubios cabellos de Arnold. La chica confundida por el nuevo aroma no sabía en un principio de dónde pudo haber salido hasta que lentamente enterró su nariz en algunas mechas del chico, y finalmente comprobarlo. Sentía algo extraño al presenciarlo, si bien el tiempo había sido corto del contacto de aquel sofisticado aroma, le agradaba, le hacía sentir bien, aquel aroma, la hacía sentir cómoda, cercana a él.

Arnold notó este contacto tan desprevenido, y se exaltó interiormente, dejando que sus mejillas volvieran a teñirse, aunque fue fácil el intento de evasión de esto, ya que rápidamente había subido a Helga al pórtico, y con ello lentamente la bajo al piso, haciendo que ella apoyara los pies y se separara de él. La chica mira curiosamente al suelo de la calle, dándose cuenta que ahora se encontraba a unas alturas de donde estaban parados antes.

_ Ya estamos en casa ¿lo ves? Sólo había que pasar por arriba de ellos _ le dijo Arnold sonriendo a la chica, mientras esta lo veía.

_ ¡Bien hecho Helga! Ya estás en nuestra casa _ dijo Stella sonriendo y con tono dulce.

Helga observó a Stella y al resto de la familia Shortman sonriéndole animadamente, ella también lo hizo, le alegraba verlos felices por ella, la hacía sentir en paz y a gusto, ya no era como antes que estaba asustada, ellos no la lastimarían, sino que estaban haciendo lo mejor por ella, y eso la hacía feliz.

_ Bienvenida a casa Helga _ dijo Arnold con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba con suavidad una mano sobre su espalda.

Helga notó esta mano y vio a Arnold sonriéndole, ella lo hizo ampliamente, un peculiar brillo en los ojos de la muchacha apareció y una radiante sonrisa iluminada en su rostro.

_ ¡Myuuu! _ gritó felizmente.

No hubo tiempo para saber cuál fue la reacción de Arnold.

_ ¡Aaaah! _ gritó Arnold.

Lo único que pudo darse cuenta es que Helga emprendió un salto directo hacia él extendiendo sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo de él y caer al suelo con él… de nuevo.

Esto logró que Arnold se golpeara directo en la espalda y Helga termine sobre él sonriéndole, exactamente igual que antes.

La familia Shortman nuevamente sorprendida por el acto repentino de Helga, viendo un tanto sorprendidos al adolorido Arnold sobre el suelo.

_ Arnold ¿estás bien hijo? _ preguntó preocupado su padre.

_ S-sí… eso creo _ dijo Arnold adolorido con un ojo cerrado a la fuerza.

_ ¡Vaya! Creo que ya se le hizo costumbre el tirarte así chaparrito _ comentó Phil rascándose la cabeza.

_ Genial… _ dijo Arnold con un tono levemente sarcástico y girando los ojos y miró directo hacia Helga que permanecía aún encima de él.

Stella se acercó a Helga para agacharse levemente y sostener el brazo de Helga y con ello jalarla levemente para levantarla del suelo. Phil y Miles ayudaron también a levantar a Arnold poco a poco, hasta que el chico se endereza y se limpia la ropa con leves golpes.

_ Oigan _ dijo una voz.

La voz había provenido Ernie Potts, que venía acompañado de los Kokoschka, Suzie y Oksar, y también el señor Hyunn. Ellos se quedaron observando curiosos a los llegados, parecían algo alarmados y preocupados. Helga notó a los recién llegados, sólo ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, tímidamente mirándolos con atención.

_ ¿Myuu? _ preguntó con un tono suave.

_ ¿Están todos bien? _ preguntó el señor Hyunn preocupado _ los vimos por la televisión… bueno a ti abuela _

_ Sí, estamos bien, no se preocupen _ dijo Miles sonriendo.

De a poco se fueron acercando los Shortman a los otros residentes del Sunset Arms, Helga se iba acercando con ellos, pero se apegaba por detrás de Arnold, ella no sabía quiénes eran esas personas nuevas.

_ Los vimos en la televisión _ dijo Ernie _ hubo un accidente aquí a unas cuadras por lo que vimos… _

_ ¿Qué sucedió abuela? ¿Es cierto que la actriz Olga Pataki falleció? _ preguntó Suzie preocupada.

_ Sí, ella ha muerto… _ dijo Stella interrumpiendo _ su padre quedó internado en un neuro-psiquiátrico tras dañarse la cabeza y padecer de amnesia de corto plazo. Su madre está internada en el hospital y bueno… _

Miró a Helga sonriendo mientras posaba una mano en su espalda y la hacía acercarse a los huéspedes. La chica tímidamente se acercó a ellos a medida que Stella la llevaba con ella, mostrándoles así a la vista de todos.

_ …ella es la hermana de Olga. Perdió la memoria y el habla… _

Todos mostraron sorprenderse por lo que les había dicho Stella, salvo Oskar que se quedaba observando a Helga sin inmutar nada. Había sido impactante con sólo saberlo, observaban a Helga como una pobre criatura dañada, pues así estaba. Helga sólo podía abstenerse a mirar hacia los 4 residentes con detalle, y algo de temor.

_ Estaba muy asustada luego del incidente… _ continuó Stella _ logró entablar relación con nosotros, y la trajimos aquí. Hablamos con la policía y nos dieron el permiso de cuidarla, pues su familia no podía hacerlo _

Stella llevó una mano sobre la cabeza de Helga, recorriéndola en su mejilla derecha, de manera que la chica se aferrara a Stella, recorriendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y abrazarla, sin dejar de mirar a las personas que eran nuevas para ella.

_ ¿Helga? _ habló Stella acercándose a ella y sonriéndole para tener su atención _ ellos son el señor Hyunn, Ernie, Oskar y Suzie _

Helga se soltó lentamente de la cintura de Stella para mirar a los demás residentes, sonriéndole, o al menos Oskar intentaba hacerlo, la verdad que se sentía bastante extrañado. No había cambiado absolutamente nada en él… sigue siendo el mismo holgazán de siempre, tenía menos cabello que antes y estaba algo canoso, pero en actitud seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Su esposa Suzie, llevaba el cabello un poco más largo, definitivamente estaba más vieja, y tenía una apariencia más cansada, ya que seguía trabajando mucho y esforzándose para mantener a su tan responsable esposo… sí, claro.

Ernie sin duda también estaba perdiendo cabello, casi no tenía podría decirse, apenas le quedaban vivos algunos rizos, y hasta algunos juraban que se había encogido aún más, pero eran sólo especulaciones. Aún seguía trabajando en las demoliciones de edificios, y parecía que cada vez era más fanático de su empleo. Él era el loco del Sunset Arms por guardar explosivos debajo de su cama, y en momentos era mejor no hacerlo enojar porque muchas veces solía hacer bromas de explotar la casa de huéspedes, sin duda a él también le llegaba la edad difícil.

Sobre el señor Hyunn, tampoco había cambiado demasiado, la vejez no le hizo malas jugadas por ahora, y en apariencia tampoco había cambiado. Seguía siendo todo un talento de la música country, y aunque él haya decidido dejar aquello como un pasatiempo libre, últimamente se lo notaba más recurrente ensayar sus clásicos éxitos con su guitarra criolla.

Suzie se acercó a Helga para arrodillarse y pasar delicadamente sus manos por los hombros de ella y verle con una sonrisa solidaria.

_ ¿Myuu? _ preguntó la chica.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? _ preguntó confundido Hyunn.

_ Al parecer no puede decir otra cosa que Myuu… _ dijo Arnold observando a su compañera de clases.

_ Sospechamos que es por la pérdida del habla… _ dijo Stella mientras la observaba _ por lo que es difícil que se comunique con nosotros… y deberíamos enseñarle _

_ ¡Oh seguro que podremos hacer eso! _ dijo Suzie sonriendo con solidaridad mirando con ternura a Helga _ ella sólo necesita cariño y apoyo… es como una niña pequeña _

Helga observó curiosamente a Suzie que la observaba con cierto interés. Pero los demás parecieron comprender cómo se sentía Suzie, y era que Suzie hace muchos años que había deseado tener hijos que cuidar, pero obviamente con la responsabilidad que Oskar tomaba por su vida y por sí mismo era evidente que eso sería un sueño imposible de cumplir… tal vez… algún día se le presentaría la oportunidad… tal vez…

Helga repentinamente correspondió a Suzie con un cálido y dulce abrazo que la sorprendió por un principio. Ella había mostrado aquella mirada dulce y confidente con Helga, que instintivamente la chica se dio cuenta que podría responderle de manera cariñosa.

Suzie respondió al abrazo de Helga, encantada por la dulzura de la chica.

_ Seguro Suzie, y como nos haremos cargo de ella todos los de aquí, la adaptaremos a casa _ dijo Miles sonriendo.

Suzie dejó de abrazar a Helga para ponerse de pie y sonreírle. Sin duda ahora la compañía de ella cambiaría el ambiente, era un miembro más, si bien una boca más que alimentar, pero todo era por solidaridad, y pues ella era una buena persona que no dañaría a los demás, a cambio del cariño que ella pudiera darles, ellos la convertirían en una persona nuevamente.

_ ¡Bueno! ¿Qué tanto esperamos? _ saltó alegremente Gertie _ ¡Invitemos a Eleonor a cenar a nuestro rancho! _

Todos afirmaron, y estuvieron de acuerdo que era la hora de la cena. Y todos tenían hambre, cada uno de los residentes marcharon a sus habitaciones, mientras que los Shortman y Helga fueron a la cocina de la casa de huéspedes. Todos ellos menos Gertie permanecieron sentados esperando la comida.

Del lugar de Gertie a su lado estaba Phil, seguido de Arnold, Helga, Stella y finalmente Miles. Todos tenían sus platillos, cubiertos, vasos y servilletas… sólo faltaba el plato principal en la mesa.

_ Gertie _ dijo Stella tomando la delantera de la atención de su suegra _ creo que Helga necesitará comer algo más ligero _

Gertie parecía estar preparando un estofado, y lo que era seguro es que Helga tendría que necesitar ayuda para comerlo, además de las condiciones que se encontraba, parecía que lo conveniente era que comiera algo para satisfacer su estómago.

_ Bueno… _ sonrió Gertie _ a Eleonor le prepararemos algo muy especial _

Helga observaba con atención y curiosidad a Gertie desde su lugar. Ella se ponía a preparar algo en la mesada, parecía juntar dos rodajas de pan y agregarle otros alimentos en medio de estos, y repitió el proceso dos veces más. Gertie le terminó preparando 3 sándwiches a Helga, para servirlos en un platillo y dejárselo en frente a ella.

Helga observó con atención dicho platillo y el contenido de este, sin saber lo que significaba. Luego observaba curiosamente cómo servía el estofado a cada uno de sus miembros familiares, todos recibiendo con entusiasmo y una sonrisa la comida al platillo.

_ Gracias mamá _ agradeció Miles.

Y de ahí esperaron a que Gertie se sentara para finalmente empezar a comer tranquilamente. Pero Helga no lo estaba ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué era eso que le dieron en su platillo? ¿Por qué es diferente de lo que tienen los demás? Helga veía con atención que se lo llevaban a la boca, esto desaparecía… quizás… ella debería hacer lo mismo. Pero ¿cómo empezar?

Stella notó que Helga miraba a los demás comiendo… y no parecía tener ni idea de lo que ella debía hacer. Intentó comer su parte del estofado para desocuparse y poder alimentar a Helga. Pero antes que eso ocurriera Helga vio cómo el abuelo en un momento sujetó un panecillo de una canasta que estaba en la mesa y se lo llevó a la boca. Helga notó que el abuelo había agarrado aquel pan con su mano y no con aquel objeto metálico que muchos portaban y casualmente ella no… quizás… ella venía agarrar los sándwiches con sus manos. Y eso mismo intentó…

…sólo que muy bien no le había salido. Primero había llevado su mano derecha sobre uno de los sándwiches, de manera que Stella que estaba a su lado se sorprendió de ver el avance de Helga. Pero no había sido muy avanzado su progreso y aprendizaje ya que apenas sujetó el sándwich este se desprendió de su mano hacia el platillo, cosa que llamó la atención de Helga y del resto de la mesa, todos se centraron en verdad.

_ Aaa…a… _ decía la chica mientras llevaba con cuidado sus dos manos sujetando el sándwich con éxito _ ¿Myuu? _

Intentó llevárselo a la boca, pero no podía digerirlo, no podía morderlo. Sólo pudo morderlo con los labios, pero lo había hecho tan fuerte que se había lastimado. Una expresión triste apareció en el rostro de la chica, frustrada por no lograrlo, volviendo el miedo en ella, casi rompiendo a llorar.

_ M-myuu myuu… _

Arnold rápidamente se limpió la boca con su servilleta, sin esperar a que los demás hicieran algo por la pobre Helga que andaba batallando con la comida que Gertie le había dejado. El chico se acercó al lado de Helga para tomar uno de los sándwiches con su mano y tornarlo frente a sus ojos.

Helga observó curiosamente a Arnold, logrando en principio que no llorara como lo tenía pensado hacer. Pero se quedó mirando más atentamente al sándwich que tenía en la mano, cerca de su rostro.

_ Aaaaa… _

La muchacha abrió delicadamente la boca en torno hacia el sándwich, pero mirando atentamente a Arnold que la observaba paciente, esperando a que probara bocado, no sin antes abrir la suya y señalarle la finalización de sus dientes.

_ Debes morderlos con esto… ¿ves? _ le dijo señalándolos y luego señalando el sándwich.

La chica observó con atención a Arnold y llevó un dedo a sus dientes ¡ella también tenía unos! Quizás…

Helga miró atentamente el sándwich y acercó sus dientes para darle una mordida. Con éxito y sin dolor la chica se llevó un pedazo a la boca y de allí sólo se dejó llevar por sus instintos, es decir, mordisqueó más interiormente el alimento, disfrutando de su gusto.

_ Mmmm _

La muchacha felizmente saboreaba el bocado, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras todos lo demás lo hacían, salvo Arnold que estaba muy atento a ella. Helga balanceaba su torso de un lado a otro mientras masticaba y tragaba el bocado que había ingerido, mientras seguía exclamando gustosa. Por un momento había apoyado su cabeza sobre el brazo de Stella, como muestra de cariño y euforia que sentía.

Y en aquel momento Arnold nota un pequeño detalle.

_ Te quedaron migajas… _

Había dicho el chico mientras pasaba el dedo índice de su mano libre sobre las mejillas y boca de Helga, la cual estaba impregnada de algunas migajas de pan. Aún no era perfecta para comer, pero lo había logrado.

El contacto repentino de Arnold sobre las mejillas de Helga la había sorprendido en un principio, quedándose quieta, sintiendo el leve contacto de los dedos del rubio sobre su rostro, un cosquilleo agradable.

Y así Helga le había contestado a él cuando alejó su mano. Helga estaba sonriéndole tiernamente por su cariño, dejando escapar una tierna y aniñada risita. Una imagen de una niña feliz, mimada, enternecedora se presenciaba en los ojos de Arnold. El chico por un principio sólo podía estar sorprendido por ver a Helga de esa manera ¿llegaría algún día en el que él pudiera ver a Helga así de dulce? Todavía era increíble… pero ¿qué más? Algo estábamos seguros, a él le agradaba esa Helga, le agradaba aquella sonrisa. Él correspondió con una sutil, ya que a decir verdad, Arnold interiormente pensaba que se veía muy adorable, y le gustaba mucho verla así.

Fue extraño, pero agradable momento de aquella familia poniéndole atención a ella, pues Helga la necesitaba constantemente por su falta de memoria y capacidad del habla, pero lo importante era que se sintiera querida por quienes le rodearan. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en cuidarla y enseñarle todo lo necesario para que volviera a ser una persona completa nuevamente. Quizás Arnold interiormente se sentía algo incomodado por esa idea, pero no objetó, porque no era justo dejar sola a Helga, aunque dentro de él tenía esa inseguridad de que había algo raro, y no porque no creyera del mal estado que Helga padecía de ese cruento accidente, sino que no podía entender cómo se había vuelto tan… opuesta a la que él conocía. ¿Qué posible eso en un estado de amnesia? Era algo nuevo por experimentar definitivamente, una nueva etapa… quizás… ¿una nueva oportunidad para Helga? En donde quiera que esté esa Helga enamorada y de fuertes pasiones…

Habían terminado por fin la cena, Arnold se había encargado de alimentar a Helga, y a medida que iba aprendiendo parecía que la chica se mostraba más cariñosa y alegre con él. Casi igual que con los demás que le prestaban atención y le brindaban su apoyo. Ella se mostraba muy alegre y mucho más suelta, aunque siempre que conocía algo nuevo no podía evitar sentir algo de temor desde un principio, hasta que le enseñaran sobre esa cosa nueva, le perdía el temor y avanzaba con confianza.

Todo parecía muy alegre, hasta que Arnold se impactó de ver algo…

_ ¡Oh cielos! ¡Está sangrando su cabeza! _ exclamó el joven adolescente.

Del rostro de Helga se desprendían y caían unos rastros de sangre que iban recorriendo su mejilla derecha, creando una tosca mancha. Helga se llevó su mano a la herida viendo los rastros de sangre en sus dedos… no le gustaba ver aquella herida, por sobre todo porque en su cabeza empezaba a invadir un fuerte dolor. Sentía sus manos húmedas, que su dolor de cabeza empeoraba y su corazón acelerarse prontamente, intentando respirar agitadamente mientras miraba aquel líquido rojizo de tonos oscuros… era impactante, tenía un macabro brillo, esa sangre… era como la de… como la de…

_ ¡Oh Dios mío Helga! _ dijo Miles acercándose a ver la herida de Helga en su cabeza, logrando llamar su atención.

Todos se acercaron a ver la inmensa herida que tenía la chica en su cabeza. Stella fue la que tomó la delantera de la situación.

_ Es una herida profunda _ dijo la mujer _ ven Helga, vamos a desinfectártela _

La chica no dijo nada, sólo dejó que Stella tomara su mano y la llevara hacia el pasillo de la casa de huéspedes donde tenían un botiquín de primeros auxilios para limpiar sus heridas primero con una manta. La chica se abstenía quedándose quieta debido a los contactos cercanos a aquella herida que le dolía.

_ Esto dolerá un poco Helga _ dijo sacando una botella de alcohol etílico y metiendo un poco en un spray.

La chica observaba con temor las cosas que Stella cargaba en sus manos, y repentinamente vio que Arnold se acercaba a donde se encontraban ellas.

_ ¿Te ayudo mamá? _ le preguntó el chico.

_ Sí, gracias hijo… prepara la venda para colocarle a Helga luego que le aplique el alcohol _ sonrió.

Miles iba a ayudar, pero escuchó el teléfono de la casa sonar, con lo que se acercó a este para sujetar el tubo y atender.

_ Sunset Arms, casa de huéspedes ¿diga? _ expresó para luego propinar una pausa _ ah, ¿qué tal? Sí, somos los mismos… _

La atención de Gertie y Phil se tornó en Stella, Arnold y Helga. La madre del rubio estaba apuntando con el spray directo a la herida de Helga, mientras Arnold ya tenía la venda lista con adhesivo hipoalergénico para poder adherirla en la zona dañada.

_ Esto dolerá Helga, sólo aguanta un poco ¿sí? _ le dijo Stella en tono suave llevando su mano libre sobre su brazo.

_ Myuu… _ era lo único que podía decir en tono asustado, sentía que pasaría algo que no le gustaría.

Stella aplicó el alcohol etílico sobre el costado derecho de la cabeza de Helga, impregnándose el líquido y mezclándose con los restos de la herida, poco a poco empezaba a crear una reacción. Helga empezaba a ser víctima de un fuerte dolor…

_ Mmmyuuu… _

La chica estaba a punto de volver a llorar, y casi a derramar lágrimas por el dolor que estaba soportando ¡era terrible! Nada más se sentía cómo si el impenetrable alcohol quemaba su piel poco a poco, ¿pero qué iba a saber ella que sólo le estaba quitando los indicios de desinfección que podría llegar a contraer?

_ Tranquila Helga, todo estará bien ¿sí? _ se adelantó a decir Arnold mientras se acercaba a ella.

Helga lo observaba con las lágrimas en sus ojos, intentando salir de ellos y arrasar por el recorrido de sus blancas y delicadas mejillas. Se veía tan indefensa y tan débil, que aún era difícil de creer que Helga G. Pataki pudiera llegar a vérsela de esta manera. Le parecía en verdad raro a él y a todos, pero no lo era interiormente para Helga, ella siempre ha sido débil interiormente, su corazón es mucho más blando que cualquiera de las personas de su edad… y eso nadie podía comprenderlo. Pues aquella máscara fría, aquel impenetrable muro, de consistencia transparente, imposible de percibir, capaz de engañar a cualquier ojo humano. Helga era sin duda como una rosa roja, de prepotente belleza, figura sinuosa y sofisticadamente delicada, personalidad y color apasionado, tan natural como cualquiera de ellas, pero desgraciadamente inestable… pues si no tienes cuidado con ella podrás lastimarse con aquellas feroces espinas que posee.

¡Pero vamos! Aquella Helga… ¿qué ocurrió con ella? ¿Se ha ido realmente? Todo era tan confuso en la mente de Arnold por sobre todo, no caía, no caía… no luego de tantos años para ver este cambio tan drástico de ella. Pero él no sabe… que a quien estaba viendo frente a sus ojos, era a la verdadera Helga Pataki, la que siempre se ha escondido bajo la otra identidad maligna que siempre saca a flote. Esa era la verdadera Helga… la que ahora no parecía aceptar, una lástima… verdadera lástima.

Decidió no seguir pensando más en ello, Arnold parecía estar demasiado paranoico con ese asunto ¿por qué? ¿Acaso sentía que había algo que faltaba? ¿Algo que le incomodaba de Helga? ¿Algo que… le debe? ¡No! Sólo debía ser su imaginación…

Llevó la venda a la herida de Helga delicadamente, cubriendo esta sobre la herida, buscando presionar levemente por las zonas donde se encontraba el adhesivo hipoalergénico y acomodando suavemente la venda, con una leve caricia para que se acomodara perfectamente en la cabeza de la chica.

_ Ya estás mejor _ sonrió el rubio.

Helga quedó quieta ante los contactos que Arnold le daba, había demostrado con ella otra muestra de cariño. Helga se estaba dando cuenta que Arnold era bastante delicado, mucho más que sus padres o abuelos, él era bastante cauteloso. Notaba como cierto temor en él con ella… pero a Helga le gustaba que fuera delicado… de hecho… le llamaba mucho la atención.

_ Ya no llores ¿sí? _ volvió a hablarle.

Arnold llevó su mano primero a la mejilla izquierda y luego a la derecha de Helga para limpiar sus lágrimas.

_ Myuuu… _ expresó con suavidad y encanto.

Debido a la cercanía de esta en sus ojos, por inercia los cierra pero no pareció mostrar molestia por el contacto. Por el contrario, por unos segundos Helga pareció mover su cabeza en torno a la mano de Arnold, para ver si podría acercarse más a ella y disfrutar de aquella caricia que le propasaba. Pero el movimiento de la mano de Arnold fue tan rápido que Helga apenas pudo mover su cabeza y observarlo al rostro un tanto asustada por su repentina necesidad. Arnold por otro lado pareció sorprenderse por el movimiento extraño que Helga había hecho con su cabeza en aquellos segundos, por un momento pensó lo que quería, pero parece que era nuevamente su imaginación jugándole bromas o haciéndole especulaciones apresuradas.

Lo que sí podríamos llegar a destacar es que a partir de ahí Helga quedó observando al rostro de Arnold por mucho tiempo. El chico sólo le ofreció una sonrisa que al instante fue correspondida por la rubia, una sonrisa mucho más amplia, y al parecer… conocida.

Arnold internamente pensaba que Helga iba a volver a saltar sobre él para abrazarlo y tirarlo al suelo como lo estaba haciendo… casualmente lo iba a hacer. Pero para fortuna de Arnold, su madre Stella interrumpió el momento tomando una de las manos de Helga, haciendo que la chica preste atención directo hacia la mujer.

_ ¿Helga? Voy a enseñarte a usar el baño… ¡vamos! También tenemos que cambiar esa ropa _

_ ¡Myu! _ exclamó felizmente.

En ese momento apareció Miles en el pasillo llamando la atención de los presentes, al parecer ya había dejado aquella llamada mientras progresaron la curación de la herida de Helga.

_ Llamaron del hospital para informarme que Miriam Pataki, es decir, la madre de Helga está internada en la habitación 228 en el hospital central de Hilwood, el horario de visitas es de 8 de la mañana a 10 de la noche _ comentaba mientras miraba un papel anotado donde tenía todos los datos que le dieron de la llamada _ me dijeron que estaba estable, pero inconsciente, y no se sabe cuándo puede mejorar… _

Helga que seguía sujeta a la mano de Stella, clava su mirada y sonrisa en Arnold que estaba prestando atención a su padre, luego la tornó a su abuelo que pareció tomar la atención de la conversación.

_ Es una lástima eso hijo… _ mencionó Phil _ será mejor que estemos al tanto de lo que le suceda, ella es la única familia que le ha quedado a Helga _

_ Estoy de acuerdo papá _ respondió Miles _ tal vez iré mañana a verla al hospital, me dijeron que iban a hacerle unos controles de sangre y además… _

La conversación ya no tornaba completo interés en Arnold, pues sentía que alguien lo observaba, y cuando miró a su izquierda efectivamente se dio cuenta que Helga lo observaba atentamente y le sonreía, quedándose allí sin hacer nada más que mirarlo.

Arnold la observaba también un tanto estático, sin entender por qué ella lo miraba tanto, sólo seguía incomodándose más. Decidió evadir la mirada de ella mirando hacia un costado, pero aún sentía que ella lo observaba con atención. Dejó pasar unos segundos, para mirar de reojo nuevamente, y ver a Helga aún observándole y sonriendo. De acuerdo, parecía que Arnold estaba a punto de volverse neurótico ¿¡qué tanto le estaba viendo!

Fue cuando volvió la atención a su familia al escuchar a su madre participar también.

_ Supongo que nos mantendrán al tanto _ había dicho _ yo también iré mañana al hospital con Miles a verla… _

Y es que había que ver qué podría llegar a pasar con Miriam, pero un coma no era algo fácil de resolver, esto podría llevar semanas… ¡meses! Como también que además Helga estaría bastante apretada de saber que su única fuente de bienes será su madre, a pesar que ahora tenía un trabajo y era mucho mejor que la Miriam de años atrás, aún así… existían cosas que no habían cambiado en absoluto, como su costumbre de consumición de alcohol, causante de su grande pereza.

_ Helga vamos ¿sí? _ le dijo Stella.

Helga la observó y le sonrió dejándose llevar por el camino que Stella le conducía hacia el baño de la casa de huéspedes. Arnold podría descansar en paz que Helga no le estaba clavando sus ojos "flechados" directo al cuello, pero a pesar de que Stella la estaba alejando de él, Helga lo seguía observando con interés. Arnold incomodado y dudoso de la reacción de Helga sólo puede contestar con la sorpresa y el desconcierto de su rostro.

_ Gertie ¿me ayudas? _ preguntó Stella abriendo la puerta directo al baño.

_ ¡Claro que sí! ¡Allá voy! _ dijo la anciana.

Así las tres mujeres, fueron con Helga al baño de la casa, de modo que quedaron Phil, Miles y Arnold en el pasillo. Este último por cierta inercia tuvo la necesidad de pasar su mano detrás de su cuello, aún algo incomodado por la escena de recién con Helga.

_ Pobre niña… _ había expresado Phil _ sólo espero que su madre mejore y ella pueda recuperar la memoria… _

_ Yo también lo espero _ dijo Miles y se llevó una mano al mentón _ oye hijo… ¿creo yo o ya tu madre y yo conocíamos a Helga? Se me hace familiar de algún lado… _

_ Claro que sí papá _ comentó Arnold _ ella me acompañó todo el tiempo del viaje a la selva, bueno ella y Gerald… aunque a Gerald en un determinado tiempo lo perdimos, pero Helga es quien estuvo conmigo para encontrarlos a ustedes. _

_ Oh… ya veo _ expresó sorprendido el padre del chico. _ es una chica muy cercana a ti _

Phil repentinamente vio cómo Gertie en ese momento abandonó el baño para correr por el pasillo hacia un lugar indefinido.

_ Sí… algo así… _ dijo Arnold dudoso intentando evadir a su padre.

No es que no quería hacerlo, pero le incomodaba un poco hablar de aquellas cosas, y más sobre todo cuando Helga intervenía. ¡Pero claro! Su padre no sabe absolutamente nada de los pensamientos levemente pervertidos que muchas veces rondan en la cabeza de su hijo… ¡o eso creé él ja!

Lo que sí era difícil para pensar de Arnold, era que a pesar de la situación que tuvo con Helga antes del accidente, él recordaba bien el beso que se habían dado en la selva de San Lorenzo, él mismo fue quien le dijo que la quería, y que la perdonara por darse cuenta tan tarde, que él ya sabía que ella lo quería a él porque se lo había confesado en la azotea de Industrias Futuro, pero en aquel momento no había sido el adecuado para que Arnold meditara sus acciones, por lo que el "calor del momento" fue la excusa perfecta para dejarlo pasar. Pero no en la selva de San Lorenzo, ellos se habían besado con cariño, ambos correspondieron y no fue una oportunidad extra que Helga aprovechó, como siempre lo hacía, esta vez había sido Arnold quien le respondió al beso… pero tan romántico momento había sido interrumpido por Gerald, que parecía que había estado perdido, pero por fortuna los había encontrado a ellos dos, y siguieron su camino para luego rescatar a Miles y Stella. No se había vuelto a cruzar el asunto de lo ocurrido en aquella selva, y cuando todo parecía desenlazarse, Arnold estaba tan emocionado por estar con sus padres de vuelta que había decidido quedarse con ellos allá, aunque le haya dolido el tener que despedirse de todos, esa fue la razón siguiente por la cual no ha concretado con Helga lo que sucedió ese día. Y para cuando había regresado 3 años después, él se había dado cuenta que debía aclararlo de una vez por todas… pero parece que no hizo falta, pues Helga parece que sí lo había olvidado por completo, y sólo pudo recibirlo con un cálido "¡Muévete de mi camino torpe Cabeza de Balón!" nada había cambiado… era todo una horrible ilusión.

Helga era todo un caso… siempre descubría algo nuevo en ella, con ella siempre pasaba algo diferente. Y ahora era la mejor evidencia para afirmarlo con seguridad.

_ Sí, ahora recuerdo que viniste con ella y Gerald, tu mejor amigo _ comentó Miles pensativo.

_ Efectivamente, Gerald estaba con nosotros papá _ completó Arnold.

Y luego fue cuando el teléfono sonó, haciendo que Phil atendiera directamente.  
_ Sunset Arms, casa de huéspedes ¿diga? _ dejó esperar una pausa para luego contestar _ ¡ah vaya! ¡Estábamos hablando de ti! _ dejó esperar otra pausa y expresó _ Jijiji ya te paso con él… _ y le entregó el tubo a Arnold _ Arnold, es Gerald _

Arnold emitió una sonrisa divertida debido a la coincidencia del momento, era sencillamente divertido. Colocó el tubo en su oreja para atender, mientras Phil volvió a notar a Gertie ingresar al baño con algo de ropa, que seguramente sería para Helga.

_ Hola ¿Gerald? _

_ ¡Hey viejo! ¿Qué tanto hablan de mí? _ preguntó divertidamente.

Gerald se encontraba en su casa, dentro de su habitación, sentado sobre el colchón de su cama y con el teléfono sobre su mesa de dormir. Más al fondo se encontraba Phoebe inspeccionando la computadora del muchacho, no se sabía exactamente si revisaba sus mails o estaba practicando otro de esos softwares extremadamente complicados que se aplican en la matemática. Al parecer… no hacía ninguna de las dos cosas…

_ Jaja sólo hablaba con mi padre sobre nuestra aventura en la selva de San Lorenzo ¿recuerdas? Estábamos tú, yo y Helga _ contestó sonriendo.

_ Sí es cierto… Helga estaba con nosotros _ respondió medio dudoso mirando directamente a Phoebe por si llegaba a reaccionar, pero al parecer estaba muy concentrada en la computadora de su novio _ por cierto Arnold, te llamaba para preguntarte si haces algo ahora ¿estás ocupado en tu casa? _

Arnold lo meditó un poco y miró a su padre y abuelo.

_ ¿Que si estoy ocupado…? _

Miles y Phil simplemente le sonrieron a Arnold para darles señales que no había problemas, que hiciera sus planes con él y salieran juntos.

_ No, Gerald podemos encontrarnos si tú quieres _ sonrió y luego recordó algo _ que por cierto… es bueno que nos encontremos, tengo que decirte algo importante. Pero no aquí por teléfono, personalmente. _

_ ¡Cielos! ¿Qué podrá ser? _ preguntó curioso el moreno _ supongo que lo sabré luego… ¡oye por cierto Arnold! _ dijo rápidamente Gerald _ ¿sabes? Phoebe está en mi casa, y hace un rato en la cena encendimos el televisor y vimos a tu abuela comentar sobre un accidente fatal a la vuelta de su casa ¿están todos bien? Nos quedamos preocupados… _

_ Eso es precisamente lo que tengo que hablar contigo Gerald, hay un par de… cambios… _ comentó Arnold algo presionado por la preocupación de su amigo.

_ Oh-oh-oh ¡ya veo! ¡ya veo amigo! _ dijo apresuradamente _ entonces nos vemos en unos minutos… Phoebe también está por irse, me despido de ella y nos encontramos en el puesto de arcades _

_ ¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos Gerald! Mándale saludos a Phoebe _

_ Serán dados amigo _ respondió el chico para cortar el teléfono y sonreír a su chica _ te manda saludos Arnold, Phoebe _

_ Mmmm… _ murmuró la oriental con los ojos clavados sobre el monitor.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Phoebe? Te noto demasiado atenta a la computadora… _ preguntó Gerald un poco decepcionado.

Phoebe era una fanática de las computadoras sin duda alguna, ella había empezado con la manía de empezar a estudiar lo suficiente para rebuscárselas en el futuro como ingeniera de sistemas informáticos. Seguía siendo igual de inteligente y atenta sin duda y seguía sacando excelentes calificaciones en los exámenes de la escuela. En apariencia había cambiado notoriamente, los lentes que ahora usaba eran más finos y sofisticados, con cristales con forma trapezoides con los extremos de estos finamente redondeados. Tenía el cabello más largo y liso y siempre usaba una peineta azulada por detrás creando una media coleta. Se había desarrollado equilibradamente para su edad (al menos las palabras de Helga eran así con ella) y como defecto es que quizás Phoebe era un poco petisa a comparación de sus compañeros. Siempre opta por vestuarios sencillos, generalmente usaba algunos diseños originales de Japón. En ocasiones Rhonda ha llegado a elogiarla por su originalidad, aunque a Phoebe poco le importaban estos detalles de su compañera.

Y si Phoebe era petisa ¡pobre de ella de tener un novio como Gerald! El chico sí que había cambiado mucho, por sobre todo era muy alto, aunque no llegó a superarle a Stinky, pero sí estaba mucho más alto que cuando tenía 9 años, inevitablemente era mucho más alto que Arnold y le llevaba exactamente una cabeza y cuello de altura. Si Arnold no era una figura codiciada en la escuela, Gerald sí lo era, y eso muchas veces incomodaba a Phoebe, pues Gerald era de los más populares del 10º grado, y muchas chicas tenían su atención, por sobre todo de las fanáticas de la moda por su habitual uso de ropa deportiva de reconocidas marcas. Pero Gerald siempre cumplía con su palabra a Phoebe y por sobre todo porque Arnold siempre estaba pendiente que él le fuera fiel a ella, a pesar de todo eso, no le hizo demasiada falta. Gerald si bien era un chico que le gustaran las fiestas y las diversiones, pero él había confesado que su vida sería un desastre de no ser por Phoebe. Gerald al igual que Arnold había obtenido un poco de masa corporal sinuosamente proporcionada, y ya empezaban a crecer los primeros cabellos en su barbilla, y el cabello de su cabeza seguía siendo excesivo… de eso no había duda.

_ Gerald… _ dijo Phoebe seriamente sin dejar de mirar al monitor _ necesito que te acerques a ver esto _

Gerald no podía entender qué tanto ocurría con Phoebe que permanecía frente al monitor. Pero él mismo se dio cuenta al ver lo que proyectaba este. Allí mismo se veía la página del periódico de opiniones y análisis de Hilwood, prácticamente de los más populares y de público de clase media, ahí había una noticia crítica.

Claramente se veía un enorme titular que decía "**EL FIN DE UNA DINASTÍA**", y más por debajo había un copete que resumía los datos más importantes de la noticia, Gerald comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_ **Catastrófico accidente afecta a la familia Pataki, entre ellos, la actriz Olga Pataki es encontrada sin signos vitales afectando este incidente tanto a ella como a su familia. Testigos, aseguran de la presencia de un responsable en el acto, la policía actualmente está investigando esta información.** _ leía en voz alta con los ojos enfocados en el monitor.

_ Gerald… _ dijo Phoebe con preocupación _ no le habrá pasado nada malo a Helga ¿verdad? _

Gerald se quedó mudo ante la respuesta de Phoebe, pensaba que podría encontrar información en el periódico, pero Arnold bien le había dicho que cuando se encontraran él le contaría de eso.

_ Mira Phoebe… _ comentó Gerald algo tenso _ Arnold me dijo que tenía algo que decirme respecto a lo que sucedió en ese lugar… me había hablado de ello… si quieres puedes venir conmigo y averiguarlo _ y suspiró forzadamente _ pero no sé si sabrá algo de Helga… lo siento _

_ No Gerald… _ dijo Phoebe repentinamente poniéndose de pie y saliendo del asiento _ mejor ve con Arnold, tú sabes que tengo que ayudar a mi padre con la bienvenida de mis tíos, mejor ve y me llamas por cualquier novedad que tengas _

_ De acuerdo… _ dijo no muy convencido _ ¿estás segura que estarás bien todo este tiempo? Si llego a saber alguna mala noticia… _

_ No dudes en confirmármela Gerald _ interrumpió Phoebe firmemente _ necesito que me digas la verdad, aunque duela _

Gerald sólo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para darle un beso a su novia.

_ Bien… _ dijo Arnold preparándose y abrochándose su camisa cuadrille _ me voy yendo para encontrarme con Gerald _

Miles y Phil iban a despedirse de él cuando escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse, de allí salieron Gertie y Stella, también salió Helga con el cabello suelto y sin su moño, tenía ropa puesta… aunque Arnold no le pareció divertido ver lo que la chica llevaba puesto.

_ ¿Te vas hijo? _ preguntó Stella sonriendo.

_ Oigan ¿por qué le pusieron mi ropa interior? _ preguntó Arnold saltándose de tema e intentando no exaltarse.

_ Lo siento hijo, la verdad es que intentamos colocarle todo tipo de atuendos que llevamos, tu abuela, o yo pero ninguno le quedaba a la medida… _

Helga traía puesta una playera musculosa suelta y arrugada color blanca y unos bóxers azules oscuros, estos eran sueltos y funcionaban casi como unos shorts en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Era extraño ver cómo Helga sujetaba los tirantes de la playera estirándolos hacia adelante, dejando un gran hueco entre su cuerpo y la cubierta de la playera, la chica miraba al interior de esta con curiosidad. Arnold no podía evitar mirar de reojo al acto tan extraño de la chica… y si a simple vista se notaba que Helga no traía nada debajo de aquella playera blanca entonces… ¿¡qué rayos se estaba mirando con tanto detenimiento! Mejor no imaginarlo…

_ Aaam… mamá, abuela, voy a salir con Gerald por un momento… supongo que volveré por la medianoche para dormir _ comentó Arnold.

_ Ten cuidado Arnold, envíale saludos a Gerald _ le dijo su madre.

_ ¡Nos vemos Kimba! _ saltó Gertie alegremente.

_ Adiós! _ sonrió Arnold.

El chico se iba dirigiendo a la puerta, de forma que Helga borra su sonrisa y su mirada se tornó triste ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se iba? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Algo que le molestó de ella? Ella no quería alejarse de él… no quería que se fuera…

_ ¡Myuuu! _ dijo la chica corriendo hacia Arnold.

_ ¡Helga! _ exclamó Stella inesperada por la acción de Helga.

Arnold abrió la puerta del Sunset Arms y se detuvo al ver que Helga se encontraba a sus espaldas con lo que se dio la vuelta para mirarla algo confundido.

_ Creo que quiere saludarte _ dijo Miles sonriendo _ Helga despídete de él _

_ Am… ¡a-adiós Helga! _ dijo Arnold con una sonrisa de lado.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron con todo su esplendor y apenas abrió un poco su boca para dejar escapar una radiante y feliz sonrisa. Y si antes Arnold pensaba que había zafado de que Helga se tirara encima de él una vez más se equivocó… porque precisamente eso fue lo que hizo. Emprendió un gran salto abalanzándose sobre él y…

_ ¡Daaaaaahh! _

_ ¡Arnold! _ gritó Miles asustado.

Un seco sonido se escuchó en las afueras del Sunset Arms, porque cabía mencionar que Arnold estaba por salir y había dejado la puerta abierta, con lo que Helga cayendo sobre el cuerpo de él, terminaron juntos cayendo brutalmente sobre la vereda de la calle, con los pies apoyados en el primer escalón del pórtico.

_ ¡Arnold! _ gritó Stella _ ¿estás bien hijo? _

_ S-sí… eso creo… _ dijo adolorido con la voz cortada.

Arnold se encontraba boca arriba y con la espalda adolorida, por arriba de él estaba Helga, a tan corta distancia dejando que la nariz de esta coincidiera con la distancia del cuello del rubio, esta lo miraba curiosamente.

_ Bueno, al menos ya sabe cómo bajar las escaleras _ dijo Phil divertidamente.

Los demás lo observaban sin decir nada, a pesar que era un comentario realmente para reírse… ¡vaya manera de bajar las escaleras! ¡Habría que intentarlo siempre!

Arnold intentó aguantar por un momento el color de su espalda y se concentró en primero buscar los brazos de Helga para hacerla a un lado y poder levantarse. Cuando los encontró intentó contraer fuerza para levantarla y enderezarla, pero se detuvo porque llegó a ver que en el brazo izquierdo de la chica, el tirante de la playera estaba poco a poco bajándose de su hombro y descubriendo poco a poco su pecho.

Arnold primero saltó levemente los ojos y con cuidado sostuvo la tira para subírsela sobre el hombro…

_ Súbete esto por favor Helga… _ dijo suavemente intentando no sonar molesto mientras cerraba levemente los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

La chica sólo podía mirar con curiosidad aquella tira, sosteniéndola con fuerza y moviéndola levemente de un lado a otro… haciendo que el pecho de ella se descubriera y cubriera simultáneamente, cosa que Arnold no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar hacia un costado.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué no había sido que Helga se había desarrollado bastante respecto a su físico los últimos años? Oh Dios… pobre… pobre Arnold, sólo se sabía una cosa… cuidar a Helga definitivamente iba a ser algo muy, muy difícil…

_**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 2**_

¡Por fin! Estuve un largo rato escribiendo… no lo terminaba más ni llegaba a donde quería, por sobre todo porque mi vida está llena de interrupciones… así que mil perdones por la demora, esta semana ha sido difícil.

He tenido exámenes y pre-entregas, y si bien les informo que hoy me liberé de dos materias de la Universidad, pero me queda una sola, la más difícil, y la entrega final es el 17 de noviembre, como necesito una nota definitiva y en sí alta para como voy cursando, les dejo anticipado que estos 12 días estaré distante de esta red, por lo que si demoro mucho en subir el tercer capítulo sabrán la razón, puede pasar que demore en subirlo o directamente no pueda subirlo hasta luego del 18 de noviembre. Casualmente para esa fecha tengo que entrar un periódico diseñado (por algo me tomé el trabajo de crear el título y copete yo misma en este capítulo). Ya estoy en la recta final y en los momentos más difíciles, eso lo primero.

Bueno lo segundo, que no he aclarado en las notas del capítulo anterior por falta de inspiración debido al sueño, este fan fiction se me ocurrió bajo la inspiración de los animés Elfen Lied y Chobits, de los cuales algunos se han dado cuenta de esta inspiración de por medio. También muchos podrían haberse dado cuenta que este es como un revival del capítulo Beaned de Hey Arnold, cuando Helga pierde la memoria (pero no el habla por supuesto). Me interesó enfocarme en este capítulo y crear esta historia por sobre todo ¡porque Beaned es mi capítulo favorito de Hey Arnold!

Originalmente este fic iba a formar parte de un par de capítulos de mi fan fiction _**"Trastorno Disociativo" **_pero no me pareció apto para un _Angst/Horror_ como es ese fic, por lo que decidí hacerlo como historia aparte y ligarlo al humor. Además que en aquel fan fiction (Trastorno Disociativo) me concentro en mostrar cosas más reales, y se iba a irme de género, eso en principal.

Ahora les hablaré un poco de las inspiraciones de este fic, Elfen Lied es un animé creado por Lynn Okamoto y trata de la aparición en el mundo de la nueva evolución del homo-sapiens, un humano con cuernos denominado "diclonius", estos diclonius poseen ciertas habilidades superiores a los humanos comunes como la habilidad de expulsar unos brazos invisibles llamados vectores con la fuerza suficiente para destrozar metales y bueno… lo suficientemente fuertes como para descuartizar personas. La historia trata al inicio que Lucy, una diclonius absolutamente pura escapa de un laboratorio de investigación donde la tienen custodiada mutilando a cada uno de los guardias, logrando un tentador record de asesinar 25 personas en 5 minutos. Cuando la diclonius parecía que iba a escapar, en lo alto del laboratorio, un francotirador le dispara directo a la cabeza buscando matarla, pero no lo logra. Lucy cae al mar y es encontrada a la mañana siguiente con un chico universitario llamado Kouta que venía acompañado de su prima Yuka, curiosamente la sádica Lucy se había convertido en una inofensiva niña que lo único que sabía decir era "Nyuu". Ellos la llevan a su casa y poco a poco toman cariño con ella, a lo largo de los episodios le van enseñando cosas, aunque hay otros conflictos de por medio que no me voy a centrar en comentar. La diferencia con este fic es que acá no hay Helga asesina… si quieren una Helga asesina lean "Trastorno Disociativo" jaja nada más… Para comentarles otro dato curioso sobre Elfen Lied, la misma escena del sándwich es extraída de Elfen Lied, cuando Kouta le da de comer a Nyuu un onigri (bola de arroz) en la boca, ella abre la boca cuidadosamente y lo disfruta. Kouta mira los restos de arroz pegados en las mejillas de Nyuu y cuidadosamente se las quita con los dedos, la chica le sonríe alegre y dulcemente.

Sobre Chobits, la trama es bastante parecida, de hecho, muchos han criticado que era prácticamente iguales las dos, la historia de Chobits cuenta de un muchacho universitario se muda a Tokyo para estudiar llamado Hideki Motosuwa se encuentra en la calle una noche a una persocon, una computadora con forma humana que tiene unas extrañas y particulares orejas en los costados. Él se la lleva a su casa y cuando logra activarla se da cuenta que la "memoria" de esta persocon estaba completamente borrada y lo único que puede decir es "Chii". A lo largo de la historia Hideki se encariña con Chii y se enamora de ella, entre otras escenas y otros personajes que intervienen. Personalmente a mí este animé no me ha gustado, en un principio me pareció muy bueno, pero su final me desilusionó… mucho, pero a pesar de ello tomo algunas cosillas de él, como de Elfen Lied (originalmente mi animé preferido por sobre todos los demás).

Bueno, nada más quería comentarles eso, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y los haya logrado divertir, se vienen situaciones más graciosas. Para el siguiente capítulo Arnold y Gerald se encontrarán y Arnold le comentará las "novedades" y poco a poco Helga se irá adaptando a la casa, luego falta que los demás se enteren de la novedad ¿qué sucederá con Nick? Eso vendrá un poco más tarde. Sólo puedo decirles que luego saldrán algunas cosas de Miriam, como también la ceremonia del velatorio de Olga.

Y para ir concluyendo, ¡quiero agradecer enormemente los reviews que me han dejado! La verdad que es la primera vez que estreno un fan fiction y me dejan 10 reviews apenas empiezo, no me pone más feliz el haber recibido 6 reviews en el día que comencé. ¡Así que gracias! Espero que el relato les haya sido agradable y comenten qué les pareció.

**Reviews**:

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro**: ¡qué honor ver un review tuyo en un fic mío! Creo que no puedo sentirme más enorgullecida y más siendo el primero. Me alegra que te hayan parecido buenas las escenas y el inicio, y más siendo excelentes, esa palabra dice mucho. Espero que te guste el transcurso de la historia.

**Anillus**: ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! ¡En serio qué feliz me pone que te haya gustado! Porque al menos lo deduzco por la forma que has escrito ese review. Lo de Arnold no es raro que sea así de compasivo, es bien predecible… quizás demasiado, cosa que trataré de romper un poco en este relato, tomemos en cuenta que ahora es "cuidadosamente pervertido", eso lo hace más divertido jaja. Bueno sobre la película de la Jungla, sí la tomo en cuenta, de hecho explicado está en este capítulo los detalles. La cosa fue que Arnold y Helga se besaron, correspondieron todo muy bonito, pero Gerald vino a meter la nariz a donde no lo llamaban pero para decir algo importante. Luego de eso encuentran a Miles y Stella, cosa que a Arnold no le puede agarrar mejor emoción que eso, y en parte como que "olvida" lo ocurrido anteriormente con Helga, él apresuradamente decide quedarse con sus padres en San Lorenzo al saber que ellos no pueden volver a Hilwood ahora, por lo que Helga y todos los demás estuvieron obligados a volver sí, y ese tema del beso jamás lo aclararon. Para cuando Arnold vuelve, digamos que ambos estaban en la misma, ambos no sabían cómo empezar a desarrollar el tema y se creó un malentendido en el medio, Arnold piensa que a Helga le dio lo mismo y lo olvidó, como también Helga piensa lo mismo de Arnold, que en realidad Arnold le dijo que la quería y la besó sólo por sentirse agradecido de la ayuda que le estaba dando y no porque realmente la ame como ella lo hace con él. Espero que haya aclarado tu duda, de todas formas, se reforzará esto aquí, para algo está el fic jeje ¡me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que lo sigas! Espero ver otro comentario tuyo aquí, sobre cómo Arnold le enseñará cosas a Helga, bueno en este capítulo vimos algo, aunque recién esto empieza, las cosas se pondrán un poco más "acaloradas" jajaja pero bien lo dijiste ¡será divertido! Y si bien la inspiración me abandona pocas veces, pero el sueño viene cuando viene…

**MaryMorante**: con vos ya hablé por mp, te agradezco el review nuevamente. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y bien me aclaraste que viste Elfen Lied, así que como bien te dije, te darás cuenta a dónde irá esto, ya vimos algo en este capítulo. Y como te comenté, lo de Nick será en los capítulos clave, pero sí, buscarán a Helga, Arnold y Gerald, aunque la venganza contra Helga en parte la ha logrado con quitarle la memoria y el habla… a ver qué pretende con los otros dos.

**Carol**: ¡Gracias por el review y el apoyo! No sé si querrás saber ya cómo acaba… te aseguro que querrás saber qué más pasa de por medio, en serio, Helga con esa amnesia seguro que te agradará.

**Naty**: ¿qué te puedo decir? ¡Tu comentario me encanto! En serio, me sentí muy enternecida por tus palabras, no sabés lo importante que es para mí el crear interés en mis historias, veo que contigo lo he logrado, debo estar muy feliz por eso. Sobre Nick, creo que a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido meterlo como villano, generalmente veo o a figuras como Lila, Big Gino, Wolfgang, "OC parejas de Helga o de Arnold", etc, etc. Honestamente me hiciste acordar que quería hacer un fic donde Rhonda es villana o "la mala" en sí jeje pero es un proyecto que no podré sacar a flote muy pronto. Me imaginaba que iba a ponerte mal la muerte de Olga, es decir, a todos seguro les ha caído re mal eso, sobre todo por el sacrificio que hizo por Helga, porque Helga tiene toda la razón, Olga es "PERFECTA" y no se discute jajaja y lo de Bob sí, es de la película de Adam Sandler y Drew Barrimore, me lo inspiré en esa película, y también en el video que tomaron de aquel video de un programa argentino llamado "Policías en acción" donde transmitían la consecuencia de un terrible accidente con una moto que afectó a una pareja, el tipo que fue afectado cada 10 segundos preguntaba "¿y Candela? ¿y la moto? ¿y los chicos?" El video se hizo muy reconocido porque a muchos les causaba gracia, aunque a mí sinceramente me dio tristeza., pero sí es el mismo caso, al menos algo terrible tenía que hacerle a Bob ¡se lo tenía merecido! Jajaja ¡re que me puse vengativa con él! Jajaja Helga no puede hablar exacto, por eso hace las cosas más difíciles, y esa es la intención de este relato, alargar las cosas, después de todo prometo escenas divertidas como las de este capi, espero que te haya gustado por cierto, ya que a partir de ahora bien lo dijiste, Helga pasará tiempo con Arnold, con el resto del Sunset Arms, pero con sobre todo Arnold que le tomará un cariño especial, pues hablando de esta Helga sin memoria no tiene ni idea de lo que es amar como un conocimiento previo, más como un instinto, aunque creo que el amor es un poco de eso ¿no te parece? Uy ya me puse a filosofar… lo lamento jeje. Gracias por el comentario, sobre Soy un tanque, espero poder continuarlo, ya que el capítulo 30 ni lo empecé.

**Mary3304**: ¡heyyy! ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Y bueno ya hablamos luego del reply de "Ni la muerte nos podrá separar", a mí también me entristeció matar a Olga, pero tenía que ponerle drama jajaja esto de la obsesión con las muertes es malo… primero mato a Arnold y luego a Olga ¡la próxima que se muera Bob! Ok no… jajaja. Muchas gracias por el interés en mi relato ¡me hace sentir complacida! Y Miles y Stella no podían faltar acá, no podía no ponerlos así que bien porque te haya agradado eso. Espero ver un review tuyo en "Trastorno Disociativo" luego de lo que me comentaste me gustaría compartir tu punto de vista.

**RAKHU**: Gracias por el review, y coincidimos, creo que del grupo de Sunset Arms, Stella merece ser como hija de Helga, la hija que nunca tuvo jaja, aunque Suzie quiere robársela para ella jajaja ¡es difícil no querer a esa Helga tan tierna! Y sobre Arnold… te digo que puede pasar que en algún momento se ponga celoso, tomemos en cuenta que Arnold es un adolescente y en la adolescencia los instintos dominan antes que los intelectos, y los actos irracionales son más comunes, así que puede pasar. No sé de qué son esas felicidades, pero sólo puedo decir ¡gracias!

**Alter snape black**: muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review y por tu aliento ¡me alegro que te haya gustado! Espero que te guste este también.

**Elvenraiders**: ¿qué haceeeeeeés? Amigazo del almaaaa ¡Teeeen querido! Me alegra tanto que te estés estrenando la cuenta en ¡muchas gracias siempre por entrar a todos mis fan fics a dejar estos tan detallados y valiosos comentarios! Muchas gracias por el enorme interés y enfoque que le das a "Trastorno Disociativo" la verdad que es admirable. Pasemos a los replys del review, sobre el fic, hacer el mal humor de Helga es algo común, y si se trata de su familia no puede empezar de otra manera ¡es un clásico! Jaja Vos lo has dicho, con esa familia es difícil andar con una sonrisita y más por sobre todo a esa edad que sólo te importa que la persona que amás te corresponda ¡salir el fin de semana largo de vacaciones con tu familia de circo y dejar a tus amigos! O sea… hay que estar loco, definitivamente. Lo del cambio de Olga fue lo mejor, nadie se imagina a una Olga amargada o estirada por la fama, es algo que me gusta jugar con los personajes, como en Trastorno Disociativo con Harold o Rhonda, llevarlos a aquello que parece que nunca serán, es lo mejor jugar con la psicología humana. Y sí, coincido en que Olga bien que se lavó las manos con respecto a la idiotez que quería hacer Bob en Illinois, pero en parte tenía razón, así que el karma le pesa jajaja ¡y bien que le pesó Dios! Me gustó a mí también hacer lo del entretenimiento de Helga sobre la publicación de sus cosas en la web, digamos que una red abierta parecida a Deviantart jaja fue más o menos enfocarme un poco en lo que era yo… te has dado cuenta de cómo intervengo en este relato, la redacción de este fic bien lo dice. Y lo de la caligrafía si bien era para completar y potenciar los dotes artísticos de Helga, además que si bien Craig Bartlett nunca lo confirmó, pero en el capítulo "Arnold & Lila" ella cuando escribe "Arnold Loves Helga" encerrado en un corazón se nota la caligrafía de ella bien fina. Digamos que hice un enfoque en eso, recordando los trabajos de caligrafía experimental que tuve en la Universidad, a pesar que me han ido siempre mal por ser zurda, es algo que me gustó aunque no tengo la habilidad para hacerlo bien (¡ahora entiendo cuando sufría la gente al verme dibujar!) Y bueno digamos que Helga hace un par de afiches con herramientas de caligrafía sobre unos papeles y le aplica manchas de pintura creando alguna expresión de en medio, en capítulos futuros supongo que describiré un par que se harán aparecer en el fic. Creo Ten que nadie se esperaba la intervención de Nick, es un personaje casi inexistente, pero en la película toma mucha importancia, y si bien yo tampoco me lo veo asesinando, pero tiene cara de mafioso ¡podría hacerlo! Andá a saber si la prisión lo volvió más loco, porque esas cosas pasan, puede suceder que la cárcel no te castigue del todo y busques venganza. Me alegra que se proyecten imágenes en tu mente mientras lees, intento hacer eso, después de todo nos ayuda a la comprensión del relato y lo terminamos disfrutando más. Y bien lo dijiste ten, Olga era una estirada, alzada por la fama, etc, etc pero no ha dejado de ser Olga ¡Fragmentos Tenzou! ¿Te suena? Capítulo 2 de Trastorno Disociativo jaja ¡ese fic es la Biblia! Para mí Olga es un personaje tan bueno como lo es Helga, tenía que ponerle un cargo importante y en un momento mostrar verdadero cariño por su "hermanita bebé" y sacrificarse así. Y la familia de Arnold debía intervenir, tenía que hacer que se encontraran con la catástrofe y que Helga terminara en el Sunset Arms y por supuesto que Gertie saliera a apuñalar a Nick por desgraciado, pero además… es Gertie ¡sabemos lo que hizo en la primera película! Se mandó a la cárcel sola y luego de haber salido, casi se manda de nuevo jaja. Y lo de la pérdida de memoria y habla no podía faltar en Helga, ya que bien dije, pretendo convertirla en Nyuu, y hacer aquellas escenas tan particulares de Elfen Lied, ya algo te he comentado, así que espero que te guste esta Helga ¡porque a mí me encanta! Jajaja Y la verdad me doy cuenta que soy la única enferma que se le ocurre crear anomalías físicas o psicológicas en los personajes que interviene en sus relatos… porque estoy enferma y lo sé… ya conocés mis personajes del foro y no están nada cuerdos. Vos también notaste la inspiración de la película de "Como si fuera la primera vez", tenía que hacerle algo horrible a Bob y antes que una muerte, no creo que haya peor cosa que una amnesia de corto plazo como esa… ¡es bien denigrante! Lo sé… ¡soy la peor basura! Jajaja puedo darme cuenta que los pases de las escenas del capítulo anterior estuvieron todos anclados y ocurren en una cierta cantidad de minutos, y como me han dicho en los otros reviews, fueron buenas escenas para un comienzo, así que el primer capítulo creo que tiene lo suyo nomás. Si bien decís, aquel accidente le enseñará a Helga haber valorado de verdad a su hermana, pero detalle Ten… Helga no tiene memoria jajaja aunque me guardo un par de cosas para capítulos más tardes. También como dije más arriba, creo que esto de las muertes de personajes me afecta un poco… tengo que dejar de matar personajes, no es divertido, y me van a mandar al psicólogo de nuevo jajajaja. Tomo inspiración de Elfen Lied y Chobits, pero de algunas cosas, por lo que por eso quisiera tratar de no "plagiar" tanto la serie, tengo unas que son de mi imaginación para más tarde. Más allá que el primer capítulo sea medio trágico por lo del incidente, me alegro que te haya divertido el comienzo al menos, ya que mi objetivo es divertir con este relato y entretenerlos mucho. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y el empeño que le ponés siempre a mis cosas Ten, nos conocemos desde hace rato en el foro y si por algo estás allí en la Administración es porque no podemos poner a otro, y no te cambiaremos, Lilith y yo coincidimos con eso. Sobre Soy un tanque bueno… ya te lo dije varias veces, es el que tengo más estancado de todos jaja ¡muchas gracias por este valioso comentario Ten! No sé si nos veremos por el deviantart, ya veremos jeje, quizás si te metés me incites a meterme más a la página y a dejarla menos, aunque prometí una revolución DA para luego del 18 de noviembre. ¡Un besote enorme Tenzou! Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Letifiesta**: gracias por comentar y por el aliento. Te he enviado un mp, espero que lo leas.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos, los voy dejando que tengo que darme una ducha y hacerme la comida, no tienen idea del tiempo que me tomé en terminar el capítulo si encima me faltaban un par de páginas, pero se ve que cada vez me exijo más al escribir así que… En fin ¡nos vemos por allí! Auf Wiederesehen!

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	3. El comienzo

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**De principio a fin**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a ****Craig Bartlett****. Todos los derechos reservados.**

Les traigo a todos ustedes una nueva producción, bajo la inspiración del animé Elfen Lied y Chobits, les presento este nuevo relato, espero que les guste y logre divertirlos y enternecerlos con este dulce fruto de mi imaginación.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 13 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos del fan fiction difieren a temas relacionados con el sexo, aunque no de manera explícita. Tiene también un poco de violencia, que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunos… pero todo con carga sutil.

**Capítulo 3: El comienzo**

Poco a poco empezaba a sentirse más y más… aquel molesto dolor de espalda que cierto chico Cabeza de Balón padecía, aquel golpe que había recibido tras esa abrupta caída había sido potencialmente efectiva, seguro que se le estaba formando algún moretón o algo, porque sencillamente no podía ser que le doliera tanto el enderezarse, sin duda alguna el empujón que Helga le dio había sido atroz, como también la distancia que tomó desde el punto que ellos estaban situados hasta el impacto del mismo. ¿Quién sabe cuánto iba a perdurar aquel dolor? Quizás días… semanas… era para amargarse realmente. Pero seamos realistas, es Arnold, es difícil hacerlo enfurecer, y más por una razón tan pequeña… por sobre todo, si antes le dificultaba enojarse con Helga que le hacía su vida imposible… ahora que es una palomita ¿qué hay? La verdad era que ni el mismo Arnold aún no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido y algo de inseguridad rondaba en su mente con respecto a la novedad de tener a su compañera viviendo en su casa. Le parecía raro, y de hecho lo era, pero claro… aquella chica, no era Helga, no era la Helga que él conocía, aquella de la cual tenía cierta y definitiva noción, que no correspondía para nada con la de ahora. Por lógica no sería raro que aquella nueva Helga viviera en su casa, pero de una manera Arnold aún no aceptaba que Helga había cambiado… involuntariamente, pero había cambiado al fin.

Seguía caminando por las veredas de las calles, recorriendo esquina tras esquina, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, arrugando poco a poco su camisa que larga quedaba en su proporción. Mirando hacia todos lados, recorriendo lado tras lado, buscando aquel punto de encuentro con el cual iba a cruzarse con su mejor amigo. Mira hacia un costado y espera unos segundos hasta que una camioneta cruza por la acera para finalmente cruzar las calles…

La noche empezaba a avecinarse poco a poco, y el cielo estaba algo nublado y casi cubierto por estas mismas, estaban algo grises, sólo esperaba a que no se tuviera que mojar mucho si se largaba a llover, ya que tarde se dio cuenta que no llevaba un paraguas consigo.

Pero no se iba a preocupar ahora por eso, ahora era el momento que se encontrara con su amigo. Y para fortuna de él apenas llegó a la cuadra donde debían encontrarse lo vio allí a la esquina, apoyado de sobre un poste con los brazos y piernas cruzadas.

Gerald divisó a Arnold y sonrió al verlo, lo mismo hizo Arnold para finalmente acercarse los dos y chocar coordinadamente sus manos derechas para estrecharlas y emplear su tan peculiar saludo, aún lo seguían utilizando, y eran códigos que perdurarían por toda la vida, eso sin duda alguna.

_ Amigo ¿qué hay? _ saludó Gerald sonriente luego de emplear el saludo y relajar su brazo para introducir su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

_ ¿Cómo estás Gerald? _ preguntó Arnold sonriendo mientras hacía lo mismo acomodándose él sus dos manos en sus respectivos bolsillos.

_ ¡Ven! ¡Vamos por unas Yahoo y unos bocadillos y de ahí me cuentas todo! _ señaló Gerald a sus espaldas a una fuente de sodas cercana a la esquina que ellos se detuvieron.

Arnold no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y siguió a su amigo moreno hasta una sede donde entraron con fin de encontrar unas mesas libres y poder sentarse. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, por el contrario muy pocas personas había, y por sobre todo mayores, seguramente muchos estaban en sus casas porque posiblemente se vendría una gran tormenta, pero no era algo que inquietara demasiado a Arnold y a Gerald, hay cosas peores que un montón de chaparrones cayendo, ellos, sobre todo ellos dos habían sobrevivido a cosas peores.

Se situaron cerca de una ventana, donde tenían la vista directa a las calles, Arnold y Gerald se sentaron ambos enfrentados. El rubio se encontraba precisamente a espaldas de la entrada, la cual se encontraba a otras mesas más aproximadas a donde ellos estaban ubicados. En tan sólo unos segundos que ellos se acomodaron se les acercó una camarera.

_ ¡Buenas noches! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? _ le preguntó.

_ Buenas noches _ se adelantó Gerald sonriendo _ tráenos dos Yahoos y… _ y tornó su vista a Arnold algo dudoso _ ¿qué pedimos de comer Arnie? _

_ ¿Qué te parece unos nachos con queso? _ preguntó sonriendo animadamente.

_ ¡Buena idea! _ sonrió Gerald y dirigió su mirada a la camarera _ y unos nachos con queso _

_ ¡Enseguida! _ dijo la camarera mientras anotada las cosas en una pequeña libretita y se fue retirando del lado de los chicos.

Gerald se acomodó en el asiento flexionando su pierna derecha y dejando que ella se apoye sobre el asiento de forma de estirar sus músculos y acomodarse confortablemente, y así llevando su brazo izquierdo sobre el límite del asiento. Movía su cuello de un lado a otro haciendo sonar algunos de sus huesos.

Arnold en cambio llevó sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa, ladeando su cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo y presionando con su mano derecha en su cuello, estirándolo poco a poco mientras cerraba sus ojos y se relajaba, quitándose las tensiones que su cuerpo tenía invadido.

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron, si bien ellos se habían reunido para hablar algo específico, pero no querían cruzar el tema en el momento que justo llegara la camarera con las bebidas y comida, sabían que lo que hablarían no era algo para andarse divulgando, por sobre todo porque Arnold no iba a andar contando que tenía viviendo con él a la hermana menor de la Reina Fama Olga Pataki y Gerald porque bien sabía lo catastrófico que había sido aquella noticia por lo que tampoco debía salir a divulgarlo frente a todos para llamar la atención, a sabiendas que el criminal que ocasionó aquella catástrofe aún era prófugo.

Finalmente el moreno decidió romper con aquel molesto silencio…

_ ¿Es muy malo lo que tienes que contarme viejo? ¿Son malas noticias? _ preguntó.

_ Depende de cómo lo veas… _ respondió con los ojos cerrados aún.

Lentamente Arnold los fue abriendo para ver la imagen de su mejor amigo ya más rectificada hacia él, lo cual llamó la atención de Arnold e hizo que lo observara ya más atento.

_ Me enteré del accidente de Olga Pataki, Arnold… _ dijo con cierta seriedad _ apenas colgaste el teléfono Phoebe me guió al sitio de internet del periódico de la ciudad _

Arnold quedó tieso al escuchar la respuesta de Gerald, no se la esperaba, él de hecho pensaba que tendría que contar también los hechos del accidente que su abuela pareció ver, pero al parecer los medios masivos de comunicación son más rápidos de lo normal.

_ Ah ya veo… entonces… _

La enunciación de Arnold fue interrumpida por la camarera que apareció cerca de ellos con una bandeja con el pedido de los muchachos. Los dos jóvenes la observaron y simularon una sonrisa.

_ Aquí está su orden chicos _ le dijo a los dos mientras les servía las dos botellas de Yahoo y un pequeño bol de nachos y otro más pequeño con queso derretido para untar.

_ Muchas gracias _ dijeron Arnold y Gerald al unísono.

Se encargó también de abrir las botellas con mucho cuidado utilizando un extractor de tapas para guardarlas en el bolsillo de su delantal y luego marcharse.

Gerald volvió a acomodarse en la silla para sujetar la Yahoo de Arnold y servirle en su vaso, para que luego se sirviera en el suyo con su botella.

_ Verás Arnold… _ comentó Gerald tomando la delantera de la conversación _ según lo que he leído en la página de las noticias periodísticas hubo un cruento accidente allí a la vuelta de tu casa, que afectó a la familia Pataki, principalmente la noticia estaba enfocada en la muerte de Olga… _

Arnold escuchó y observó atentamente a Gerald mientras bebía un sorbo de su gaseosa, sus ojos clavados en el moreno, parecía tan impactado como él, y es que Arnold ya tuvo que adaptarse a otro tipo de cambios que influían en su rutina. No era lo mismo el recibir una noticia de esta índole que el tener que cambiar un hábito de tu vida a causa de tal noticia, y era lo que precisamente debía informarle a Gerald.

_ Sí, precisamente allí estuve con mis abuelos y padres _ interrumpió Arnold _ la abuela por sobre todo se había adelantado a ver el acontecimiento del crimen… _

Gerald también miraba atentamente a su mejor amigo mientras sujetó un nacho para untarlo en el queso y llevárselo a la boca.

_ La cuestión fue… que según mi abuela. Pareció ser que un auto los venía persiguiendo y amenazando a la familia Pataki, hasta creo que fue causante de emplear un disparo… _ argumentó mientras tenía la completa atención de su mejor amigo _ la policía dice que posiblemente haya sido impactado en Olga ya que dicen que el cuerpo de ella poesía una perforación pequeña lo suficiente como para que una bala se introdujera allí, con lo que da la razón lógica de su muerte _

Gerald no pudo evitar fruncir levemente los párpados en signo de estar impresionado, y a pesar de no haber estado en el momento del accidente imágenes se plasmaban dentro de su cabeza como para imaginar tal catástrofe. Por cómo además, nadie imaginaría a Olga Pataki muerta… era algo de no creerse, con todo lo que ha llegado a ser aquella joven llena de sueños y metas.

_ ¿Dijeron algo sobre su funeral? _ preguntó el moreno.

_ Bueno… digamos que debido a los resultados acontecidos en el resto de su familia dicen que congelarán su cuerpo hasta que se tome una decisión de lo que harán con ella… _ dijo Arnold algo dolido por tener que contar tal momento _ ya sabes… Olga es una figura de esta ciudad _

_ Sí lo sé viejo… _ dijo Gerald comiendo otro nacho y luego de tragarlo le pregunta _ ¿qué ha sucedido con el resto de su familia? ¿Cosas feas? _

Arnold torció levemente la boca, incomodado interiormente por lo ocurrido, él pensaba ¿qué pasaría si a él le hubiese pasado lo mismo? Sea cuál sea su lugar, si terminase como Bob, como Olga, como Miriam o como Helga, no importaba, la circunstancia era terrible con sólo pensarla. No importaba el hecho o la consecuencia de él, le preocupaba el hecho de lo horrible sería si su familia pasara por algo similar, el tenerlos en tan preocupantes y terribles condiciones, y era por eso que interiormente se sentía muy sensibilizado y compadecido con Helga, quien necesitaba más ayuda que los demás.

Arnold suspiró con profundidad observando con una mirada melancólica, un peculiar brillo se desprendían de sus pupilas, como una aproximación a un posible llanto, que no quería salir, y que él mismo no quería dejar salir.

_ Pues, no voy a mentirte Gerald, creo que un caso peor que el otro _ respondió el rubio perdiendo su vista en la ventana, ocultando aquel brillo.

Arnold volteó para mirarlo ya más seriamente y directo. Llevó una mano a su cuello sobándoselo un poco dejando su otra mano libre para llevarse un nacho a la boca y en el momento de finalmente tragarlo volvió a hablar.

_ El padre de Helga terminó con amnesia de corto plazo… _ respondió dificultosamente.

_ ¿Cómo es eso amigo? _ preguntó Gerald arqueando una ceja _ ¿te refieres a aquellas personas que tienen su memoria trabajando un derivado tiempo hasta que una vez que este finaliza se reinicia? _

_ ¡Sí! _ afirmó el rubio _ el padre de Helga no dejaba de preguntar por Olga, cuando le dijeron que había fallecido se desplomaba para llorar, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvía a preguntar por ella… sin recordar absolutamente nada de lo que le había dicho la policía anteriormente _

Gerald no pudo evitar emitir un gesto de temor e impresión, impactado por la respuesta de Arnold.

_ ¡Viejo eso es horrible! _ respondió impactado y con temor preguntó _ ¿qué hicieron con él? _

_ Lo llevaron a un neuro-psiquiátrico, creo que iban a tener que vigilarlo y cuidarlo, ya sabes… creo que ya no podrá trabajar en el negocio de localizadores y telefonía celular que dirigía _ dijo lastimoso.

_ ¡Cielos! _ exclamó Gerald entre horrorizado.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Arnold, aún lamentado de los capítulos que le contaba a su mejor amigo, aún sintiendo aquella tristeza que seguramente Helga sentiría por su familia, exceptuando que ella no tiene memoria… claro está.

_ La madre de Helga creo que fue la más… "afortunada" _ dijo con un ademán de manos cuando mencionó "afortunada" _ ella quedó inconsciente, pero estaba viva y al parecer llegó bien al hospital y aún tiene signos vitales según nos informaron… _

_ ¡Vaya! ¡Qué atroz amigo! _ respondió Gerald negando con su cabeza _ y dices que ella fue la más afortunada… _

Arnold afirmó con la cabeza por el sentido que había adoptado el tono que su amigo Gerald le había enunciado. Nadie había salido verdaderamente sano de aquel cruento accidente, tal como lo decía aquella nota del periódico "El fin de una dinastía".

_ Y bueno luego… _ mencionó lentamente pensativo el rubio.

Gerald sintió que algo faltaba, y fue cuando se acordó de su novia por lo que le había dicho…

_ Oye Arnold… _ interrumpió algo dudoso mirando hacia un costado y finalmente enfrentarlo _ ¿qué ocurrió con Helga? _

_ Eso precisamente iba a decirte _ dijo Arnold un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta de su amigo _ verás Gerald… Helga está viviendo en mi casa con mi familia y los huéspedes _

_ ¿¡Qué! _

No pudo evitarlo, terminó gritando desprevenidamente debido a la sorpresa que su amigo le había hecho llevar. A Gerald más bien le preocupaba saber si Helga se encontraba bien, pero aquella respuesta no era la que esperaba ¿Helga? ¿En el Sunset Arms? ¡Tenía que tratarse de una broma! ¿Qué hacía ella viviendo ahí? Pero algo era seguro, si su familia no estaba en condiciones de cuidarla, alguien debía hacerlo por ella… ¿y por qué Arnold y su familia? ¿Porque presenciaron el accidente? Debía haber algo más…

_ Mira Gerald… _ dijo Arnold intentando calmar a su amigo _ a mí también me pareció extraño, pero es lo mejor… querían internarla junto a su padre en el neuro-psiquiátrico… _

_ ¡Pero viejo! ¡Esos lugares están poblados por dementes y psicóticos! _ exclamó el chico asombrado, aquel comentario sonaba un poco indignado también.

_ ¡Por eso mismo Gerald! _ avisó Arnold _ por sobre todo no terminé de contarte la historia completa _

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre Arnold? _

Gerald alzó las cejas ¿qué más pudo haber pasado? Ya se había enterado demasiado con el hecho de que Helga vive en la casa de Arnold que ¡HELGA PATAKI! Enemiga, némesis, lo que sea de su mejor amigo estaba viviendo con él… ¡era ridículo.

Arnold observó al rostro de su amigo por unos momentos, inspirando aire con profundidad para finalmente expulsarlo.

_ Helga perdió la memoria y el habla… _ dijo pausadamente cerrando un poco los ojos.

Gerald no dijo nada, por el contrario lo único que hacía era mirar a Arnold y parpadear continuamente.

_ ¿Otra vez? _

_ Sí y no… _ respondió Arnold dijo alzando un dedo con su mano _ no podía recordar nada, tal cual como aquella vez en el cuarto grado, pero también ha perdido el habla… _

_ ¿¡Quieres decir que ni siquiera recuerda cómo hablar! _ preguntó Gerald sin poder creerlo, absolutamente exaltado.

_ Ni siquiera eso… _ respondió Arnold _ sólo emite un sonido de su garganta… dice algo así como un "Myuu" o algo así, pero es lo único que sabe decir… _

Si antes Gerald pensó que no podía impresionarse más por la reacción al enterarse del accidente, entonces se equivocó, porque el saber los resultados de Helga eran incluso más impactantes que el mismo accidente ¡no podía haber algo más horrible eso!

_ ¡Viejo! ¡Está muy mal! _

Era extraño saber que Gerald se sintiera compadecido o dolido por Helga, por aquella que disfruta del humillar e insultar a su tan único e inseparable. Pero cabía mencionar que aquella chica era lo que Gerald consideraba en Arnold, lo mismo que consideraba su novia Phoebe, por lo que empezó a respetarla un poco más, sin embargo a Gerald le costaba mucho esto y a la misma Helga también.

Arnold sabía que Gerald también había cambiado con respecto a las nociones que tenía sobre Helga, y por eso intentaba tranquilizarlo. Sabía que aquellas noticias podrían impactarlo ¿y a quién no?

_ Lo sé Gerald… pero al menos está tranquila en casa _ respondió Arnold _ y como en un principio parecía temer por todos, ella tomó confianza y cariño con mi madre y luego con todos. Acordamos hospedarla en casa… al menos no se sentirá sola nunca _

_ Sí supongo… _ dijo Gerald dudoso y lo observó más directamente _ además allí hay muchos residentes que puedan irla cuidando de vez en cuando… _

Arnold sólo asintió con la cabeza afirmando lo que Gerald dijo. Era lo mejor para Helga sin duda alguna, allí estaría acompañada y a salvo.

_ ¡Cielos! Phoebe se pondrá muy mal… _ dijo este tristemente bajando la cabeza y negando con ella.

_ Cierto… Phoebe _ respondió Arnold entristecido con un suspiro y observa más energéticamente a su amigo _ pero mira… lo bueno es que ella está a salvo, puede desenvolver su vida normalmente, quizás no recuerde nada, pero está bien físicamente _

_ Supongo que tienes razón Arnold _ dijo Gerald ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado, terminando por crear una mueca lastimosamente.

Arnold notó esto y observó atentamente a Gerald preocuparse más de la cuenta, seguro que era algo que no sabía o bien que sí sabía pero que ni él mismo parecía darse cuenta.

_ ¿Acaso te pidió que averiguaras por ella? _ le preguntó el rubio.

_ ¿Y qué creías Arnold? _ preguntó Gerald cabizbajo y preocupadamente mientras observaba directo a la ventana. _ ahora recuerdo que tengo que llamarla… _

_ Creo que será lo mejor Gerald, habla con ella… y dile que puede venir a mi casa cuando quiera a visitarla, aunque de por seguro que le costará ganarse su confianza… _ mencionó tornando su vista hacia un costado _ ya sabes… con su nuevo estado parece estar bastante alarmada… _

Gerald sólo asintió con la cabeza para sujetar su teléfono celular, mientras observaba con expresión derrochada a su mejor amigo, perdiendo su vista en él, pero atento al teléfono. Esperando el tono de llamada, dando continuos sonidos de espera… se escucha un sonido y…

_ Hola ¿Phoebe? _ preguntó Gerald en tono cansado.

Una fuerte lluvia se había desatado durante aquel transcurso de los sucesos dentro de aquella fuente de sodas. Fuerte aquella lluvia que arrasaba con potencia sobre Hilwood, empapaba por completo las calles, y fuertes y directos chaparrones caían directo sobre el techo del Sunset Arms, donde todos se encontraban allí dentro de la sala. Esta sin duda estaba mucho más grande que los últimos años, había varios sillones y los huéspedes ahora compartían un enorme televisor de inmensas pulgadas donde podían ver todos sus programas preferidos juntos. Aunque los primeros días habían sido catastróficos los momentos que cada uno reclamaba los entretenimientos que querían disfrutar del nuevo aparato, casualmente siempre estaba Arnold para acabar con esos pleitos, como siempre solía pasar. Respecto al resto de la decoración de la sala no había cambiado más que eso, para que todos pudieran reunirse juntos a mirar de la pantalla grande los entretenimientos, aunque muchos ya tenían sus televisores en sus habitaciones… ¡pero ninguno tenía uno de 29 pulgadas! Eso sí que no…

Casualmente todos se encontraban allí, pero no precisamente mirando la televisión, pues esta no transmitía ningún programa, sino que mostraba un par de imágenes a todo color y definición dejando escapar graciosos sonidos electrónicos. Phil y Oskar habían usurpado la novedosa y moderna consola de videojuegos que Miles y Stella le habían regalado para sus 13 años, y estaban compitiendo en un juego de carreras de naves espaciales. Siempre era igual con ellos dos, en los momentos que Arnold abandonaba el Sunset Arms, todos, sobre todo ellos dos aprovechaban a utilizar la consola de Arnold para entretenerse como si fueran unos niños pequeños, aunque no lo eran para nada… ¿permiso? ¡Ah no! Ellos nunca le pedían permiso a Arnold de usar su consola… con lo que muchas veces el chico colapsaba al ver constantemente situaciones de ver a su abuelo y el huésped de su casa pendiente de la competencia ocasionada por aquel vicioso juego que los aislaba de la realidad, pero sin duda los entretenía y si había que elegir entre las réplicas del rubio Cabeza de Balón y las carreras de naves especiales… ¡por supuesto que las carreras! ¿Qué creían?

Por otro lado estaban Hyunn y Ernie jugando damas en una pequeña mesa apartada del despiole ocasionado por aquellos dos locos con aquel vicioso videojuego, preferían estar alejados del lugar de la evidencia por si a Arnold se le daba por regresar temprano por la lluvia y terminar por verlos seguro que se ardería Troya… o sino seguramente estaría replicando hasta el día que Abner tuviera alas. Ahí estaban ellos, aislados y a la palabra de "nosotros no tenemos nada que ver", literalmente…

Miles y Gertie por otro lado estaban justo detrás de Phil y Oskar observando preocupadamente a los dos jugar con la consola de Arnold, más que nada Miles observaba entre preocupado y avergonzado a su padre jugando como si un niño se tratara. Gertie por otro lado observaba sonriente a su marido competir contra Kokoschka, disfrutando de la jugueteada y travesura que se estaban armando los dos.

La esposa de este, Suzie y Stella en cambio estaban en otro sillón si bien más cerca de los otros locos, pero completamente aisladas de la situación, Stella al lado de Helga mientras le cepillaba su cabello con suavidad y cuidado, mientras Suzie estaba por el otro lado cosiendo la ropa dañada de Helga tras luego el accidente mientras le hacía compañía a ambas. La chica por otro lado parecía más calmada, sonriendo y disfrutando de la cantidad de colores y sonidos graciosos que se desprendían de aquel inmenso monitor, era gracioso escuchar los sonidos cada vez que alguno ganaba la competencia…

_ ¡Ja! ¡Te gané de nuevo Kokoscka! _ gritó triunfal Phil con una gran sonrisa.

El anciano se puso de pie alzando los puños y sonriendo con euforia, mientras se notaba en la pantalla un enorme cartel de "Game Over" con miles de estrellas desprendiéndose en la pantalla y creando rápidos movimientos.

_ No es justo abuelo, hiciste trampa… _ dijo Oskar con su clásico tono soberbio.

_ ¿Quieres otra partida? _ preguntó sonriendo con entusiasmo. _ ¡no vas a ganarme! _

_ ¡Eso lo veremos abuelo! _

Y nuevamente los dos hombres iniciaron el mismo juego… prendidas sus vistas en el monitor, se los había perdido completamente de la realidad, siempre era igual con ellos dos… ellos dos sobre todo…

_ Mamá me preocupa… ya jugaron el mismo juego 37 veces _ dijo Miles sujetándose la frente haciendo que su cabeza dejara caer su peso sobre esta mano y perdiera su vista por debajo.

_ ¡Ra, ra, ra! _ alentó la anciana con euforia _ ¡vamos cariño tú puedes! _

Gertie parecía estar también metida en ese mundo de niños eufóricos, al menos no usaba la consola de Arnold. Y no era porque Arnold no se las prestaba, pero parecían estar bastante pendientes de ella… y muchas ocasiones han dejado la consola a gran temperatura por sus agigantadas horas de uso continuo, lo cual eso sí verdaderamente molestaba a Arnold, y además que al parecer las cuentas de luz habían aumentado por el uso constante de ese adictivo aparato.

Adictivo aparato pero tan divertido que Hyunn y Ernie intentaban con mirar directo a la pantalla, ya que ellos dos también muchas veces eran víctimas de aquel vicio cibernético, pero ellos eran mucho más fuertes a aquellas tentaciones, sin duda la represión que Arnold les había dado a los dos les afecto, aunque no tanto a Phil y a Oskar, con ellos parecía tener que ser más duro…

Al menos Suzie y Stella parecían absortas de lo que ocurría allí, no parecía importarles demasiado, salvo que Suzie de vez en cuando observaba disgustada al infantil de su marido, pero intentaba concentrarse en la ropa de Helga, que por suerte pareció ya haber terminado con la playera blanca, para luego marchar con la playera-vestido rosa. Stella por otro lado estaba pendiente del cabello de Helga cepillándolo poco a poco. La chica parecía disfrutar de aquellas caricias en su cabello, le agradaba el ser bien atendida, más que nada con ella, con quien parecía tener el vínculo más fuerte… al menos con los presentes.

_ Ay Stella… _ suspiró Suzie _ hay momentos en los que quiero olvidarme que Oskar es mi marido… _

Stella detiene la cepillada que le estaba propinando a Helga, quien sólo estaba prendida al monitor viendo aquellas agradables y divertidas imágenes de aquel videojuego.

_ ¡Vamos Suzie! No te pongas así _ contestó Stella observándola y termina por mirar hacia su suegro y Oskar _ sólo se están divirtiendo… aunque Arnold les ha dicho miles de veces que no abusen de la utilización de ese juego, parece que nunca lo escuchan… _

_ Arnold se volverá a disgustar… _ respondió Suzie en un suspiro forzado y negando con su cabeza.

Ella tornó su vista en Helga, quien seguía prendida con una gran sonrisa mirando las imágenes de aquel videojuego. Suzie también sonrió al ver la pacífica y bella imagen de Helga, con lo que parecía que en poco tiempo había tomado cariño en la joven.

_ ¡Volví a ganarte Kokoscka! _ gritó Phil triunfal.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a tornar su vista en aquellos dos, mientras también por otro lado se veía a Miles rendido ante la actitud aniñada de su padre.

_ Eso no es justo abuelo… _ contestó el hombre.

Decidieron al fin ignorarlos, con ello Stella se fijó que Helga se había inclinado un poco a aproximar su vista en aquel juego.

_ ¿A ver Helga? Aún me falta un poco más… _ dijo Stella con una sonrisa sosteniendo su hombro para llevarla con ella.

_ Myuuu… _

Helga emitió una suave sonrisa posicionándose para seguir disfrutando de aquellos cariños que le daban, definitivamente en aquel lugar estaba en paz, le daban comida, abrigo, atención y mucho cariño ¡no podía pedir nada más!

_ Mira Helga, ya terminé de coser tu ropa _ le dijo Suzie con una sonrisa mostrándole la playera-vestido rosado que utilizaba antes.

La chica muestra una radiante sonrisa y sostiene su vestido con sus manos para observarlo con entusiasmo, estaba impecable y casi como nuevo, podría volver a utilizarlo. Helga llevó el vestido a un costado de ella para abrazar directamente a Suzie rodeando sus brazos por la cintura de la mujer en signo de agradecimiento por su atención, era sin duda su manera de dar las gracias.

_ Aaaww… ¿no es encantadora Stella? _ preguntó con ternura y encanto al sentir el abrazo de la chica.

Suzie llevó sus manos sobre los hombros de Helga en forma de corresponderle a su afecto, una mano de ella por sobre todo llegó directo a su cabello. Stella sonrió y sostuvo los hombros de Helga para enderezarla y volver a cepillar su cabello.

_ Claro Suzie… _ afirmó Stella y dijo divertidamente _ pareciera que quisieras secuestrarla jaja _

Suzie sorprendida pero también divertida por el comentario de Stella sonríe llevándose una mano cerca de su boca, empleando una mirada pícara, parecía que en parte era cierto lo que pensaba ella.

_ ¿¡Cómo crees! Jaja… _ exclamó la mujer y observó tiernamente a Helga _ aunque en parte es verdad… quisiera tener una hija como ella _

Helga miraba a cada una de las mujeres constantemente, mientras cada una tomaba el protagonismo de la conversación.

_ Seguro Suzie… además Helga es una chica muy especial… bueno al menos Miles y yo deducimos eso _ comentó Stella.

_ ¿Qué cosa? _ preguntó Suzie confundida a dónde iba el asunto.

_ Es que Helga es compañera de Arnold de la escuela _ comentó la doctora _ y si bien recuerdo, ella lo acompañó a él junto a Gerald en nuestra búsqueda en las selvas de San Lorenzo _

_ ¿En serio? _ preguntó asombrada mirando directo a Helga.

_ Debo suponer que es una gran amiga de Arnold para ir en su ayuda _ comentó mientras le daba las últimas cepilladas a su cabello. _ ¡listo Helga! _

_ ¡Myuuu! _ dijo en un tono suave y dulce.

_ ¡Jojo! _ interrumpió Phil sonriendo y dándose la vuelta dirigiendo su vista a las dos _ yo estoy seguro que es más que una amiga para Arnold _

_ ¿Usted creé eso Phil? _ preguntó Stella tornando su atención a su suegro.

_ Más vale que no pierdas ese lazo Suzie _ le dijo Phil señalando al lazo del moño rosa que Suzie cargaba consigo _ siempre lo utiliza y es muy especial para ella _

Suzie miró atentamente al lazo rosa que tenía en su mano derecha, Stella hizo lo mismo, para finalmente esta mirar atentamente a Helga que aún seguía mirando a la pantalla de televisor que proyectaba las imágenes del videojuego. La señora Kokoschka cuidadosamente se atrevió a atar el lazo rosado en una media coleta sobre el cabello de Helga, dejando este suelto y libre, pero con su moño atado a la cabeza.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Se ve adorable! _ exclamó la mujer.

_ ¡No vayas a separarla de su moño rosa! _ dijo Phil con una sonrisa y un dedo índice señalador _ seguro que se pondría muy triste si recuperara la memoria y supiera que ya no lo tiene más _

_ Papá, parece que tú la conoces bien… _ dijo Miles que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

_ Te sorprenderías si te dijera todo lo que conozco de ella _ dijo sabiamente el anciano.

Era verdad, Phil y Gertie de por sí ya sabían muchas más cosas con respecto a Arnold, por sobre todo a la relación que ha llevado con Helga. Phil en principal de todos ellos, a quien Arnold ha acudido constantemente buscando algún consejo para poder soportar la convivencia junto a Helga en la escuela. Tantas situaciones que Arnold ha sufrido por culpa de Helga, tantas tan similares a las que Phil ha pasado con Gertie cuando eran niños, Phil entendía mucho más a Arnold de lo que Miles y Stella podían comprenderlo.

_ ¡Myuuu! _

Helga señaló directo a la pantalla sonriendo y con un brillo particular en los ojos, haciendo que todos miraran directo a ella y luego miraran directo a la pantalla, viendo nuevamente la imagen de "Game Over" con un resultado diferente.

_ ¡Heeey! ¡Gané! ¡Gané! _ gritó Oskar agitando los puños con alegría y acercándose a Phil _ ¡te he ganado abuelo! ¡frente a tus ojos! _

_ ¡Maldito tramposo eres Kokoschka! ¡Te aprovechaste de que estaba ocupado! _ reclamó Phil de manera molesta por la burla y por haber perdido.

_ No estabas ocupado, estabas distraído _ respondió Oskar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Phil se acercó a Oskar para sentarse en el suelo y sujetar el joystick que le correspondía a su jugador, y atentamente mirar a la pantalla.

_ ¡Ya verás Kokoschka! ¡Voy a ganarte de nuevo! _ dijo sujetando observándolo de manera molesta y sin solar el joystick.

_ Seguro abuelo _ contestó el austríaco de una manera soberbia y tranquila.

Todos negaron con la cabeza al ver tan patética escena, se había quebrado tal momento de familia por un juego de video… simplemente ridículo, y esto ocurría constantemente, pero además que era lo más lógico del mundo. Es decir… ¿charlas familiares o videojuegos? ¡Videojuegos claro! Es mucho más entretenido y menos estresante, y por sobre todo era entretenido…

_ Jijiji myuu… _

Las constantes discusiones de Oskar y Phil por quien ganaba o perdía, eso era mucho más entretenido de verse. Por sobre todo Helga se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, por más que los demás no les agradara que aquellos dos estuvieran prendidos de la consola de juegos, Helga se entretenía con las constantes discusiones que empleaban Phil y Oskar, sin entender realmente a dónde iba el asunto, no importaba… era gracioso y sentía que allí mismo podría ver muchas cosas más, muchas cosas de las que podría aprender, y convivir.

Esto por sobre todo le daba alegría al resto del Sunset Arms, más que nada a la familia Shortman que decidieron cuidarla en nombre de ellos, no tenían que preocuparse demasiado, Helga ya se sentía a gusto a pesar de los pequeños problemas que habían entre ellos.

Y era algo que Arnold iba a tener que adaptarse, precisamente esos pensamientos eran los que rondaban dentro de la mente del chico Cabeza de Balón, que se encontraba aún en la fuente de sodas junto a Gerald jugando ambos en una mesa de pool con muy poca iluminación para cada una. Habían también otras mesas de pool vecinas pobladas por dúos y otros grupos más numerosos.

_ No te he preguntado Gerald… _ dijo el rubio _ ¿qué te dijo Phoebe por teléfono? _

Gerald tornó su vista hacia un costado, un tanto preocupado, pero mirando al entorno de alrededor de ellos, buscando evadir la mirada de su amigo por unos momentos.

_ Bueno, le conté lo mismo que me contaste… _ dijo el moreno _ ella quería inmediatamente ver a Helga… _

Gerald estaba apuntando con el taco de pool sobre la bola blanca, apuntando directo a una bola rayada verde oscura, buscando el hoyo al cual iba a introducirla.

_ El problema es que a Helga le cuesta mucho conocer a las personas nuevas y confiar en ellas… _

_ ¡Por eso mismo viejo! _ comentó Gerald alzando la voz y tornando su vista al rubio _ no podemos caer en tu casa así como así. Intenté calmarla de todas maneras… _

_ Gerald entiende que está preocupada _ le dijo Arnold sintiendo compasión por Phoebe.

_ ¡Lo sé Arnold! _ dijo Gerald y tornó su vista a la mesa _ ahí fue cuando le dije que iríamos a visitarte a ti y a ella cuando tú lo vieras más conveniente. _

_ Supongo que sí _ comentó Arnold apoyando el extremo del taco por el suelo mientras esperaba la jugada de Gerald.

Gerald atentamente empleó el movimiento recto con el taco para golpear directo a la bola blanca, y con ello que esta impactara sobre la verde rayada. Con mucho éxito dicha bola rodó creando un recorrido recto y directo a uno de los orificios de la mesa, propinando un sonido seco y ligero en el momento que la esfera se introdujo en uno de los hoyos.

_ ¡Buen tiro! _ dijo Arnold sonriendo.

Gerald sólo sonrió y se posicionó en otro extremo de la mesa para apuntar con el taco directo a la bola blanca frente a una bola rayada azul. El moreno empleaba movimientos de vaivén con el taco para ver el punto indicado a dónde golpear.

_ ¿Cuándo quieren venir? _ preguntó Arnold.

_ No lo sé… _ comentó Gerald mirando a Arnold _ Phoebe querrá venir lo más pronto posible, pero tú eres el que vive en la casa… tú eres el que sabe sobre la salud de Helga _

_ Sí tienes razón _ dijo en un suspiro _ te contactaré y te informaré, a ver si pueden venir en este fin de semana _

_ Es lo mejor amigo… _ dijo Gerald mientas miraba concentrado a la bola.

El moreno empleó un movimiento directo con el taco, golpeando la bola blanca. Con éxito golpeó la rayada azul, logrando que esta girara y dibujara un recorrido a lo largo de la mesa, dirigiéndose a uno de los hoyos, pero la fuerza no había sido suficiente, y por el contrario la bola azul se había detenido antes de caer en el hoyo.

_ Te toca amigo _ le dijo el moreno.

Arnold no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó con el taco a uno de los extremos de la mesa, fijándose bien a dónde había quedado la bola blanca, encorvándose y apuntando con el taco directo a aquella bola blanca.

_ Estará difícil… _ dijo el rubio.

Arnold, torna su vista concentradamente hacia un punto fijo de la mesa. Emplea un movimiento con el taco directo a la bola blanca y con ello golpear a la bola roja lisa. Con tiempo lo logró, la bola roja responde al impacto y esta gira y gira creando el recorrido deseado por Arnold pero inmediatamente rebota en una esquina del orificio que supuestamente iba introducirse y desvía levemente su camino, deteniéndose en cuestión de segundos quedando a tan sólo centímetros del orificio.

_ ¡Mala suerte viejo! _ dijo Gerald velozmente.

Arnold clavó si vista en aquel punto, un tanto molesto por no lograr encestar aquella bola, aunque parecía estar preocupado internamente por otras cuestiones, cosas que no parecían terminar de encajarse… cosas que no se han resuelto, dudas… que han quedado colgadas.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Arnold? _ preguntó Gerald.

Arnold alzó inmediatamente la vista frente a Gerald, sorprendido por la pregunta que le había hecho, por un momento se sintió atacado por la pregunta, pensando internamente si era muy obvia la imagen de su preocupación.

_ N-nada no te preocupes Gerald… _ dijo intentando evadirlo.

Gerald lo observó empleando una mueca molesta en el rostro, torciendo su boca y arqueando una ceja, cruzándose de brazos también. Sabía cuando le mentía y cuando lo hacía no le gustaba nada. Ya bastante molesto se había puesto aquella vez que Arnold tardó exactamente unos 4 meses en decirle la verdad de lo ocurrido en las Industrias Futuro, sobre la extraña aparición de Helga. Ellos habían acordado no decir absolutamente nada del asunto, pero Arnold sabía que a pesar de esa mentira del "calor del momento" era simplemente para calmar las aguas entre los dos, él ya a partir de ese momento estuvo seguro de que Helga lo quería, pretendió actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido para que meditara las cosas. Supuestamente pareció haberlas meditado perfectamente cuando ellos estuvieron en el recorrido de las selvas de San Lorenzo. Arnold creyó encontrar la chica que tanto había deseado, por fin alguien que lo valorara por completo, que lo hiciera sentir especial de verdad. Pero tanto como aquella vez en las Industrias Futuro, en aquel momento en las selvas de San Lorenzo, era mal momento para tales confesiones, por sobre todo, la gratificante interrupción de Gerald en el momento para arruinarlo todo, para dejarlo por olvidado. Y Arnold se sentía culpable de ello, de haberlo dejado pasar en el momento que por fin se había reunido con sus padres, al saber que ellos no podrían regresar al instante a Hilwood había tomado la decisión de quedarse con ellos, dándose cuenta tarde… de aquel momento que había pasado con Helga, que jamás se atrevieron a concretar con anterioridad. Y para colmo el día que por fin regresó… todo había vuelto a ser como antes…

_ Arnold… _ alzó la voz el moreno un tanto molesto _ sé cuándo me mientes y me ocultas las cosas, y ¿quieres saber algo amigo? _

Arnold lo observó un tanto despreocupado, cabizbajo, él ya bien conocía a Gerald desde jardín de niños, sabía cuáles eran las reacciones de él y a pesar de que no le gustaba que Gerald se dirigiera a él de ese modo sabía que debía escucharlo, porque tenía razón… le estaba mintiendo a su amigo y últimamente Arnold empezaba a recurrir a las mentiras para desestresarse… por más blancas que pudieran ser estas.

_ Siempre que me ocultas algo, ese algo tiene que ver con Helga… _ terminó por decir.

El rostro caído de Arnold se tornó de sorpresa, el chico abrió grande los ojos debido al comentario final de su amigo ¿realmente era así? Digamos… ¿las veces que Arnold ha tenido que mentirle a su amigo intervenía Helga en el asunto? ¿Coincidencia? No… las coincidencias no existen.

_ ¿Estás preocupado por la nueva convivencia de Helga en tu casa? _ le preguntó Gerald ya más tranquilo a pesar que interiormente estaba exasperando que Arnold no le dijera nada.

_ No voy a mentirte Gerald, sí estoy preocupado… todo por lo que le ocurrió _ contestó algo apenado llevándose una mano por detrás de su cuello y directamente bajarla _ y por sobre todo el cómo ha terminado… _

_ Me dijiste que no recuerda nada, ni siquiera cómo hablar… _ comentó Gerald.

_ Sí _ afirmó repentinamente el rubio _ y digamos que… _ llevó nuevamente su mano detrás del cuello _ está muy diferente… demasiado… _

Gerald arqueó una ceja sin entender a dónde iba el comentario de su amigo, pues era obvio que si Helga había perdido el habla y la memoria estaría diferente, pero… ¿en qué sentido se lo estaba diciendo? Lo más probable era que actuara como si no supiese nada, y definitivamente así debía ser, después de todo en el cuarto grado cuando a ella le agarró amnesia Arnold no parecía tan alarmado y preocupado como lo estaba ahora. Había algo más… algo que él no sabía, definitivamente era algo diferente… ¿Tenía que ver con la pérdida del habla?

_ ¿En qué sentido? _ le preguntó por fin al ver que Arnold no le decía nada.

_ En el sentido de que parece que no es la misma Helga que perdió la memoria aquella vez en el cuarto grado, aquella parecía ser más avanzada… y… estoy preocupado Gerald _

_ ¿Quieres decir que actúa como si fuera un… bebé? _ preguntó con duda por la última palabra.

_ ¡Algo así! _ respondió repentinamente el rubio _ y verás… me preocupa el hecho de que si podrá aprenderlo todo, hoy con mi familia notábamos que ni siquiera podía subir las escaleras ella sola aunque podía caminar… _

Gerald hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, tornándola de un costado a otro, mientras estiraba su cuello, unas 2 o 3 veces que lo hizo para observar calmadamente a su amigo.

_ Arnold sé cómo te sientes… _ dijo lamentado el moreno.

_ ¿Cómo? _ preguntó el rubio.

_ Sé lo bien lamentado que estás por no decidir de una vez por todas lo que Helga Pataki es para ti… _

Arnold por un momento sintió que su corazón hizo un vuelco violento, pero decidió contestarle.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando Gerald? _ preguntó asombrado.

_ De que siempre que me ocultas las cosas Helga está ahí. Siempre que tienes problemas o encuentros con ella nunca sabes cómo actuar ni reaccionar porque aún no aclaras tus sentimientos… porque aún sigues desilusionado porque ella olvidó lo de San Lorenzo _

Arnold no podía negar de que Gerald lo conocía, bien y demasiado. Él tenía toda la razón, Helga la mayor cantidad de veces era la que rondaba en todos sus problemas y preocupaciones, como también en los mejores momentos de su vida. Pero él estaba confundido, molestosamente confundido ya a un punto en el que nunca podía llegar a una conclusión definitiva, y venía así desde años. Lo de esa chica era todo un caso que ni él mismo podía resolver, que nadie podía hacerlo.

_ Pero Gerald… _ dijo lamentado el rubio mirando cabizbajo al suelo _ creo que yo soy culpable del hecho. Creo que aquel momento que la besé fue porque estaba agradecido de lo que estaba haciendo por mí _

_ ¡Exacto viejo! _ dijo señalándolo con el índice _ ¡pero tú mismo me has dicho estos últimos meses que hay momentos en los que ella se muestra agradable e interesante contigo! ¡Tienes un problema Arnold! _

_ Sí lo sé Gerald… _ dijo en un suspiro _ hay momentos en los que no sé qué pensar de ella… en los momentos que estaba decidido a mostrarle mi afecto ella me rechazaba de forma brusca… como si pensara que le estuviese jugando una broma o algo así… _

Gerald echó un forzado suspiro, bastante forzado, observando a Arnold de manera lastimosa, bastante notoria aquella lástima.

_ Tú estás loco Arnold… _ le dijo con la voz algo baja _ ¿Helga Pataki? _

_ ¡Vamos Gerald! _ insistió el rubio _ sabes que ella no es como siempre lo demuestra, nos ayudó mucho a salvar el vecindario y a encontrar a mis padres, además sabes que ella es la mejor amiga de tu novia… _

_ ¡Lo sé viejo! _ dijo Gerald alzando la voz _ Phoebe me dice exactamente lo mismo que tú, pero creo que estás complicándote seriamente las cosas con fijar tus ojos en aquella chica, por más buena que pueda hacer… es una chica complicada viejo… realmente complicada _

_ Eso es lo interesante ¿o no? _ insistió el rubio repentinamente.

Gerald por el contrario lo observó semblante y serio, apoyó una mano en el extremo de la mesa de pool llevando los nudillos de la otra a su cadera. Observándolo de forma directa a los ojos, de forma acusadora…

_ ¿La quieres viejo? _

_ Ahm… yo… _ balbuceó llevándose un dedo a los labios pensativo.

Gerald lo seguía observando con atención, aún en aquella posición, esperando de una vez por todas, la respuesta de Arnold.

_ ¡No lo sé! _ dijo repentinamente alzando sus brazos _ no lo sé Gerald… realmente me confunde… _

Gerald sólo asintió con la cabeza, aún sin abandonar aquella posición que había tomado…

_ Tienes que llegar a una conclusión amigo… _ le dijo calmadamente.

Arnold iba a asentir con la cabeza en cuanto…

_ …aunque… _ interrumpió el moreno alzando la voz.

Arnold lo observó curiosamente, esperando a ver cuál era la respuesta de Gerald.

_ …será difícil que llegues a una conclusión con esta "nueva Helga" _ respondió con un ademán de manos dibujando las comillas.

_ Lo sé Gerald… tienes mucha razón _ comentó Arnold echando un suspiro _ creo que lo importante es olvidar todo y ayudarle a recuperar la memoria. _

Gerald asintió lentamente con la cabeza colocando sus nudillos sobre su cadera, afirmando la respuesta de Arnold. Pero era muy cierto ¿qué tal si cuando Helga recuperara la memoria volvería a ser la chica testaruda y molesta de siempre? ¿Olvidará lo que Arnold hizo por ella? Y además… ¿cuánto tiempo les llevaría hacerla volver a la normalidad? Cosas que posiblemente no se sabían…

_ Sí amigo _ afirmó Gerald y sonrió _ ¡ahora anímate! ¿sí? Estás muy tenso por el día de hoy, ya verás que mañana será mejor… _

Arnold levantó su cabeza para observarlo y dibujar una sutil sonrisa que al instante fue borrada por una mirada melancólica que tornó hacia un costado. ¿Era desilusión acaso? Arnold no tenía más que confusión dentro de su cabeza… o más bien histeria, porque ni él mismo sabe lo que le abastece. Arnold no era una figura codiciada en la escuela, pero era solicitado, y muchas veces eso lo hacía sentir bien dentro de su vida. Pero él no era como la mayoría de sus compañeros, que se abastecían de la atención de la mayoría de las compañeras del sexo opuesto, aunque le atraía la idea en derivados momentos… pues es un adolescente, soltero, a contrario de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué no podía divertirse? Quizás… porque Arnold era tan maduro que quería avanzar un poco más a contrario de sus compañeros, pero quizás por otros momentos… quería probar lo que hacían los otros. Típica consciencia débil del adolescente, actitud influenciable por el entorno, era bueno saber que Gerald estaba ahí para llevarlo por los buenos caminos. Pero era una lástima que el moreno no confiaba en Helga, o al menos en la honestidad de ella, porque ninguno de los dos sabían, que aquella Helga inocente hospedada en el Sunset Arms, era la Helga que siempre se ha ocultado en las sombras con miedo a salir a la luz, a que el mismo Arnold le propine aquellos rayos de esperanza y Helga… la verdadera Helga pueda salir al mundo y presentarse ante todos, por sobre todo ante él.

_ ¡Anímate Arnold! _ volvió a decir Gerald esta vez agitando su mano derecha para golpear levemente directo a la espalda de su mejor amigo.

_ ¡Aaauu! _ exclamó el rubio con dolor.

Gerald se impactó al ver cómo Arnold se encorvaba con profundidad y acentuaba un gesto de dolor en el rostro, cerrando forzadamente sus ojos y tolerando el dolor que tenía en su espalda.

_ ¡Cielos viejo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió? _ preguntó Gerald un tanto asustado.

Arnold con dificultad se enderezó y empleó un movimiento recto con la espalda haciendo sonar un par de huesos de la columna vertebral.

_ No te preocupes Gerald… es sólo que me di un golpe fuerte en la espalda hace unas horas… _ comentó Arnold con la voz forzada y baja mientras intentaba sobarse de un modo aquel cruento golpe con sus posicionamientos, pues su mano no llegaba a la zona dañada.

_ A ver… déjame ver… _ comentó el moreno.

Con mucho cuidado Gerald levantó la camisa y la playera que Arnold traía puesta para ver directamente a la espalda desnuda de él, se notaba una leve mancha rosada, aunque en el centro parecía concentrarse y verse un poco más oscura.

_ Es un golpe viejo… _ comentó Gerald soltándole la ropa para dejar que este se la acomodara de nuevo _ ¿Cómo te golpeaste? _

Arnold no sabía si contestar, aunque internamente no se sentía nervioso, si antes se pusieron a hablar de Helga y habían acordado eso, seguro que ahora el intentar mantener distancia con ella iba a ser muy difícil, por sobre todo, él iba a tener que cuidarla.

_ Digamos que Helga adoptó una costumbre muy extraña de tirarme al suelo con ella… _ comentó con cierta duda pero evadiendo la mirada de su amigo _ y bueno… yo siempre termino cayendo de espaldas al suelo… _

Iba a completar con un "…y ella sobre mí" pero decidió no avanzar más con el argumento, lo que puso a Arnold un poco nervioso por la respuesta que le dio a Gerald.

_ Aaahja… _ dijo Gerald un tanto desconfiado cruzándose de brazos _ veo que la nueva Helga es más compleja de lo que yo pensaba… _

Arnold no dijo nada sólo pasaba una mano detrás de su cabeza, sobándosela de a poco, mirando hacia un costado, intentando no avergonzarse frente a su amigo.

_ Digamos que esa es una de las cosas que más me preocupan… creo que es demasiado opuesta a la que conocemos, y me asusta… _

_ Quizás no tanto _ dijo Gerald aún cruzado de brazos con una expresión despreocupada y luego sonríe un tanto divertido _ posiblemente ahora descubrió una mejor manera de fastidiarte _

Arnold no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al sentirse ofendido por el comentario de Gerald.

_ ¡Tranquilo viejo! _ dijo repentinamente con una sonrisa _ ya verás que Helga volverá a ser la de antes… hay que alentarla a ella y a su madre ¿o no? _

_ Es verdad… su madre… _ dijo desanimadamente mirando hacia el suelo.

_ Al menos quédate tranquilo Arnold, tú ya estás haciendo lo mejor por ella, y eso es lo importante viejo. _ dijo con una sonrisa _ de hecho… te aseguro que Phoebe y yo podremos cuidar a Helga si algún día lo necesitas _

Arnold se sorprendió por la respuesta final de Gerald, no pensaba que fuera capaz… tampoco podía creerlo.

_ Entiendo a Phoebe… _ dijo Arnold extrañado _ pero tú… _

_ ¿Qué? _ preguntó Gerald un poco ofendido _ no creo que haya problema en que se adapte en casa por unos momentos… además por suerte Jamie O. se fue _ y sonrió más tranquilo _ además seguro que se llevará bien con Timberly _

_ ¡Buen punto! Tienes razón _ afirmó Arnold y sonrió _ gracias Gerald _

_ ¡Para eso están los amigos! _ dijo sonriendo.

Arnold también lo hizo, ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Al menos… ahora él no estaba únicamente preocupado por el asunto de Helga, claro que Phoebe lo estaría, pero por lo menos ya eran varias personas que ayudarían a Helga a volverla a su estado normal, lo importante era que ella estaba a salvo con ellos… había que ver qué sucedía con su madre. Ese era otro asunto más delicado…

_ Bueno viejo… _ dijo Gerald mirando hacia el reloj de pared que se encontraba en la fuente de sodas _ creo que ya debemos marchar a casa… no sé tú, pero le dije a mi madre que volvía para eso de las 12 _

_ Sí… yo también _ contestó el rubio suspirando _ vamos… _

Arnold y Gerald se acercaron a la puerta de la fuente de sodas, listos para salir, pero les sorprendía ver la fuerte lluvia que arrasaba.

_ Bueno… _ dijo Gerald un tanto desanimado _ parece que tendremos que ir a las corridas y con suerte parar por techo constantemente viejo _

_ Sí, a nuestros padres no les gustará nada vernos empapados _

Los dos jóvenes salieron del sitio, empezando a mojarse con fuerza y avanzando rápidamente debajo del agua, logrando que su ropa empezara a pesar más y más.

_ Debiste haber traído un paraguas viejo _ comentó Gerald mientras le seguía el paso a su mejor amigo.

_ Lo mismo debería decir yo de ti… _ concluyó Arnold.

La lluvia seguía arrasando con fuerza, creando diversos sonidos en los tejados, golpeando con fuerza, y algunas gotas llegando a golpear con éxito las ventanas, otras directamente caían desde lo más alto de los hogares para dibujar un húmedo recorrido.

La familia Shortman y Helga estaban en la sala, precisamente Phil y Gertie usurpando la consola de Arnold, dejando a Miles y Stella sentados en el sillón observando preocupadamente a los ancianos, ya que no solamente estaban usando la dichosa consola de su hijo, sino que también, este estaba tardando y además que la lluvia parecía arrasar con más fuerza. Justo sentada en el medio de ellos, estaba Helga con la vista fija en la pantalla, disfrutando de aquel videojuego, sus graciosos sonidos y divertidos colores.

_ ¡Te gané! _ brincó Gertie con alegría.

_ ¡Oh no Pookie! ¡Eso no es justo! _ replicó Phil al haber sido derrotado por su mujer.

Miles y Stella seguían mirando con preocupación la escena, mientras Helga veía muy divertida la pelea de los dos abuelos de Arnold por una cosa tan pequeña como lo era un juego de video.

_ Jiji…jiji _

La niña reía divertidamente mientras veía a Gertie bailando y girando constantemente mientras entonaba una melodía de triunfo y Phil replicaba de forma aniñada.

Miles y Stella seguían perplejos perdiendo la vista y sus pensamientos en Arnold y el comportamiento de sus ancianos parientes cuando fueron interrumpidos por un ruido de puerta que en cuestión de instantes vieron a la entrada de la sala la figura de Arnold Shortman, completamente empapado de pies a cabeza y su cabello chorreando agua.

_ ¡Arnold! _ exclamó Miles poniéndose de pie al instante pero sin avanzar hacia él.

_ ¡Hey chaparrito! Ya has vuelto… _ dijo Phil con una sonrisa y frunció los ojos para mirarlo más atentamente _ oh-oh creo que no nos cubrimos bien de la lluvia ¿verdad Shortman? _

_ Veo que se entretuvieron con mi consola otra vez… _ dijo Arnold suspirando débilmente y cambiando de tema.

Stella se puso de pie sujetando un enorme toallón para arrojárselo a Arnold, y que este mismo lo sujetara con éxito.

_ Hijo, deberías revisar el pronóstico antes de salir en esas condiciones… _ le dijo su madre _ ¿quieres resfriarte acaso? _

Ella y los demás se acercaron a Arnold a una distancia considerable para verlo mejor.

_ Lo sé mamá… lo siento… _ respondió Arnold suspirando.

Helga aproximó su cabeza curiosamente para ver que Arnold había regresado a la casa. La chica se impulsó hacia adelante juntando sus pies para apoyarlos directo al suelo y acercarse junto al resto de los Shortman.

El chico colocó la toalla debajo de su brazo derecho y con la otra se fue quitando la camisa y la escurrió con cuidado, dejando escapar algunas gotas y chorros de agua. Una vez que esta dejó de chorrear, el muchacho la agitó en un brusco movimiento para airearla.

_ ¿Gerald tampoco traía paraguas? _ preguntó Stella un tanto insistente.

_ No mamá, los dos nos mojamos… _

Arnold se fue quitando las zapatillas y los zoquetes también, dejándolos a un costado. Miles por otro lado sujetaba sus prendas mojadas para irlas preparando para colocarlas en el lavarropas del sótano.

_ Arnold… _ suspiró Stella _ la próxima vez ya sabes… _

_ Sí, mamá lo siento… _ contestó Arnold.

El muchacho se dio cuenta que también tenía su playera bastante mojada, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo más y llevó sus manos al extremo de esta para jalarla hacia arriba y quitársela, dejando al completo descubierto su torso.

_ Será mejor que vayas a darte una ducha caliente Arnold… o sino te enfermarás _ le advirtió su madre mientras Miles sujetaba la playera mojada de su hijo.

_ Sí mamá _ contestó serenamente el rubio.

Helga que venía a paso lento y tímido se metió cerca de la conversación, y ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, comprobando de que sí, era Arnold quien había llegado. Pero se detuvo a verlo, y notó que no llevaba la playera puesta, pero no solamente eso. Ella misma había experimentado que hace unas pocas horas le habían quitado su ropa, y… no era lo mismo lo que había visto de ella que lo que ahora ella veía de él. Algo estaba segura, Arnold se había quitado aquellas telas que lo cubrían, como ella lo hizo anteriormente con la ayuda de Stella y Gertie en el baño ¿por qué el cuerpo de ella era diferente que el de él? ¿qué significaba eso? El torso de Arnold era recto, levemente tonificado y ligeramente sencillo… se veía mucho más fuerte que el de ella que era… bueno… ustedes ya saben.

Helga ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, en signo de aquella duda que rondaba por su cabeza, terminó por dejar escapar un…

_ Myuuu… _ dijo con cierta duda.

Arnold notó la presencia de Helga observándolo atentamente, precisamente Arnold la observaba de la misma manera. Por su cabeza había rondado aquello que habló con Gerald, debía cuidarla y vigilarla, pero al mismo debía alejarse de ella o bien, alejar cualquier pensamiento con respecto a ella… no podía seguir sufriendo así por una chica que no le iba a corresponder como él lo necesitaba. Y por sobre todo ahora que no era ella misma la que estaba viendo… y no sabían cuándo volvería a ser la de antes.

El chico dibujó una sutil y ligera sonrisa a la chica, únicamente para mostrarle atención, pero al instante fijó su vista en su abuelo.

_ ¿Dónde dormirá Helga? _ preguntó.

_ Pues suponemos que dormirá con tu abuela chaparrito _ dijo llevándose un dedo a la cabeza y rascándosela y tornó su vista a la chica _ seguro que allí estará a gusto _

Helga tenía sus manos entrelazadas y colocadas frente a sus muslos, su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada hacia su lado izquierdo, una feliz y delicada sonrisa se dibujaba en ella y sus ojos azules, clavados específicamente en Arnold.

Este mismo volvió a mirar a Helga y se llevó la sorpresa de notar aquella mirada peculiar de ella, aunque sólo estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada. A continuación, se sintió más y más tenso al notar que Helga echó una vista panorámica del muchacho, de arriba hacia abajo, de pies a cabeza y viceversa, para volver a fijar sus ojos en los de él.

_ ¿Q-qué… sucede Helga? _ preguntó un tanto nervioso.

¿Para qué preguntó? No debió haberlo hecho… porque lo que sucedió a continuación de aquella pregunta no se lo esperaba nadie. Quizás el mismo Arnold lo predecía, pero podrían jurar que el momento que Helga se abalanzó sobre Arnold había sido bastante sorpresivo, casi podrían decir que fue mucho más veloz que las otras ocasiones anteriores. Precisamente ese fue el motivo por el cual el resto de los Shortman pegaron un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, debido al susto repentino que les llevó el rápido movimiento de Helga.

Y en cuanto a ella, la chica rápidamente se impulsó con la fuerza de sus piernas, empleando un gran salto y abriendo ligeramente sus brazos para encerrar al pobre Arnold en ellos, precisamente estos llegaron a rodear entre sus hombros y cuello, y con estos comprimirlo un poco y acercarlo a ella.

Un ligero y fuerte sonido se escuchó luego del gran impacto provocado por el movimiento que propinó la joven. Arnold de una volvió a golpearse su espalda…

_ ¡Daah! _

Golpe seco y directo. Ambos chicos habían terminado recostados en el pasillo de la entrada del Sunset Arms, a unos pocos metros de la entrada a la sala. Dejando al resto de los Shortman anonadados y sorprendidos, Phil por sobre todo llevó sus manos a la cadera y negaba con la cadera haciendo un ruido con su lengua, en signo de negación. Stella por otro lado tenía una mano posada en su boca en signo de sorpresa y de compasión.

_ ¿Estás bien Arnold? _ preguntó Miles.

_ Eso… creo… _ dijo con la voz débil y forzadamente.

Arnold tenía la vista clavada en el techo, sentía que ya no podía moverse más por el fuerte golpe que le propagó la caída. Le costaba respirar teniendo el pesado cuerpo de Helga, de hecho sentía perfectamente impactado el pecho de ella con el suyo. La cabeza de Helga estaba justo al costado derecho, con su mentón apoyado en su hombro, y la vista clavada en el suelo, lejos de la de él.

Helga por otro lado a pesar del fuerte impacto provocado por la caída sentía la unión del su pecho con el de Arnold se le hacía cálidamente reconfortante, por sobre todo sus manos hacían contacto con esta, no era lo mismo por sobre la ropa, sobre la piel parecía ser mucho más suave, mucho más cálida y agradable ¿por qué era así?

_ ¿Myuuu…? _ dijo con extrema suavidad y suspiro.

Esto no le agradó nada a Arnold, aquel tono suave que Helga había dejado escapar no le pareció nada normal. Las mejillas del muchacho se tornaron rojas y giró rápidamente su cabeza al costado contrario donde se encontraba la cabeza de Helga, evadiendo la mirada de ella, aunque era imposible evadir su contacto, contando el hecho que Arnold sentía notoriamente el contacto del pecho de Helga con el de él, y no le gustaba nada la situación que estaba pasando.

Helga por otro lado, que se sentía bastante confortable, a pesar de la abrupta caída que ella misma provocó, parecía no tener inconvenientes de moverse de allí. La calidez que le propinaba el cuerpo de Arnold eran para ella como unas suaves caricias que recorrían el interior de su cuerpo, relajando este mismo y brindándole paz. Y mejor aún para ella en el momento que volvió a sentir el aroma de la colonia de Arnold que llegaba a su nariz. Aquel suave y cosquilleante perfume que le propasaba los mismos efectos de aquella calidez corporal.

¡Y pensar que habían pasado segundos de esos terribles momentos embarazosos para el pobre rubio Cabeza de Balón! Porque al instante se acercó su familia para ayudarlos a levantarse del suelo. Phil y Miles a Arnold, Gertie y Stella a Helga.

Mantener aquella "distancia" iba a ser muy difícil, como también el enseñarle todo… Arnold, esto… ¡recién comienza!

_**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 3**_

Y luego de una semana ¡les traigo el tercer capítulo! Antes que nada quiero que sepan que le pongo bastante empeño a la narración de este fic, es muy diferente de las cosas que acostumbro a hacer, por lo que le pongo un esfuerzo enorme. Quizás aún no esté acostumbrada a este tipo de narración y posiblemente con el tiempo me cueste menos, pero por lo que puedo decirles ahora, es que toma bastante tiempo escribir un capítulo, casi más de 2 días enteros escribiendo sin hacer otra cosa.

Otro tema, como les informé en la nota anterior, el 18 de noviembre termino las clases, por lo que seguro que el cuarto capítulo no lo publicaré hasta luego de aquella fecha o posiblemente no empiece a escribirlo luego de esa fecha. ¡Así que no desesperen! Depende mucho de mis tiempos y de mi inspiración del momento. Pero igualmente tomen en cuenta que ya le he tomado el cariño suficiente a este relato como para seguirlo, tengo bastantes ideas, y eso es lo más importante ¡así que no los decepcionaré!

Otra cosa, tengo que informarles, que posiblemente ya luego de terminar las clases pueda que igual termine por actualizar mis fics un tanto más lento. Me he comprometido a un proyecto colectivo en este sitio a través de un fan fiction inspirado y transcripto a través de la comunidad de rol en foro a la cual pertenezco y dentro de este canal de Hey Arnold hay dos usuarios más que pertenecen a dicho foro, yo he propuesto ser quien transcribirá los textos, por lo que es lógico decirles que tomará tiempo y es otro proyecto más que estaré involucrada. Pues muchos que me conocen saben que soy una chica que durante sus tiempos libres jamás descansa, y siempre estoy dedicando mi tiempo 100% a mis proyectos y metas. Cualquier cosa que quieran saber, revisen mi profile y chequeen los títulos.

Para concluir, tengo una duda existencial con este relato, por eso además de agradecer enormemente los reviews de todos, les dejo la siguiente pregunta a ver si me ayudan. Resulta que como muchos que ya me conocen, tengo la fama de desenmascarar todo tipo de mentirosos retoques o sutilezas que puedan llegar a tomarse como censura, y generalmente escribo relatos de contenido adulto o Mature, pues desde los 13 años que adopto esta costumbre. Mi duda principal es: _**¿Subo este fan fiction a rate M?**_Les digo que me tienta enormemente, pero no sé cómo lo tomarán ustedes. No sé si este capítulo estuvo algo subido de tono para por sobre todo la última escena, prefiero leer las opiniones de todos. Por favor tengan en cuenta una sola cosa, a mí me gusta lo erótico o mismo lo sangriento y todo bien, soy explícita pero no burda ni ordinaria, yo bien dije que aquí todo iba a ser lo más sutil posible, pero mi pregunta es ¿toman esta última escena como algo _sutil_? Si bien he visto escritos de contenidos eróticos mucho más fuertes y explícitos que este, pero siendo Hey Arnold una caricatura para niños, no sé cómo lo toman ustedes. ¡Por favor espero sus opiniones! ¡Muchas gracias serán dadas a cambio!

**Reviews**:

**Naty**: ¡entonces el video de Candela es conocido por todos lados! ¡No me equivoqué! Jeje ¡veo que te ha gustado la escena de la escalera! Jaja se vienen más así bien alocadas, será divertido ver a este Arnold pícaro al parecer mi objetivo fue logrado con éxito jaja en la historia tienen 15 años. La película de la Selva fue a los 10 años de los chicos, con lo que Arnold pasa 3 años allá en San Lorenzo y luego pasa 2 años en Hilwood. Arnold se volverá más y más neurótico, por sobre todo porque no sabrá qué hacer con sus sentimientos, y Helga siempre lo tirará al suelo, será el clisché de este fic, lo seguirá haciendo constantemente como su muestra de "cariño". Lo de los bóxers también está extraído del animé Elfen Lied, a la chica que encuentran y que no puede hablar ni recordar nada le terminan poniendo la ropa interior del chico que luego se enamora al "no haber otra cosa", precisamente en la escena, la chica que está sin memoria se agarra una de las tiras de la musculosa y la mueve tanto que se deja descubrir uno de sus pechos frente al chico, pero obviamente en este fic no iba a hacer eso jajaja. Pero igualmente se va a ir mostrando sutilmente como bien me señalas jaja volviendo cada vez más loco a Arnold, de por suerte que no le verá nada "de más" habrá que ver si pasa lo contrario jajajajaja ¡mejor no digo nada más! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar en serio!

**MaryMorante**: ¡muchas gracias por comentar vos también! Me alegra que te guste esta historia :D espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ¡lo del tirante sí fue lo mejor! Jaja y se vendrán cosas peores, se supone que recién estamos empezando, Arnold se volverá completamente loco con esta Helga, le hará la vida imposible (otra vez, pero de otra manera) ¡va a pedir a gritos a la Helga que lo insulta y lo humilla! Jajajaja ¡tu mamá te mira con cara de que ya te volviste loca!¿qué te anda mirando? Jajaja al menos te estás riendo con el fic, y eso me alegra bastante. Y hablando de Nickelodeon, el otro día mi amigo me dijo que pasaron el capítulo Beaned ¿coincidencia? Jajaja sobre la mezcla de sentimientos, sí, esto es lo más interesante en sí que tiene el fic. Los sentimientos de Arnold para mí es como una maleza de una selva, para mí no hay personaje más complejo que el Cabeza de Balón, definitivamente, comprendo muchísimo más a Helga psicológicamente que a Arnold. Hace unas semanas escribí un One-shot en primer persona, como si el YO narrador fuese Arnold, y a pesar de ser un único capítulo, me costó muchísimo. En este capítulo más o menos se relata la confusión de Arnold con respecto a sus sentimientos con Helga, pero es bien como vos decís, el pasado que tuvo con ella le hizo dejar cierto concepto, como también la confusión que le propinó los últimos años luego de volver a ver, además de la culpa que siente al tener que convivir con aquella Helga inocente bien desarrollada, pero demasiado inocente, ya a modo de ser totalmente opuesta a la que él conoce. Y bueno de la suscripción ¡qué honor me das mujer! Jajajaja ¡se te agradece! ¡gracias por los éxitos mandados con la condenada Universidad! ¡El 18 por fin me libero de esa prisión!

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro**: creo que sí tenés razón, uso un método muy diferente para narrar las situaciones, como si yo estuviera involucrada en la historia como la narradora, como también esos sutiles chistes de humor negro que tienen en algunos párrafos. Y bueno, sobre los trastornos, digamos que sí, constantemente investigo, tengo un enfermo fanatismo por los personajes que sufren de trastornos psicológicos, y siempre en mis historias debe haber al menos uno, y Helga inevitablemente con esa familia que tiene es una perfecta candidata para propinarle uno jaja. Pero sí he investigado sobre trastornos para al menos buscar ciertos ítems para usar en la historia y hacerlo tal cual como decís, realista. ¡Gracias por tu comentario también me da gusto que sigas la historia!

**Rickhunter17**: ¡Gracias por comentar en los dos capítulos aunque no hayas llegado a comentar cuando publiqué el primero! En serio gracias jeje, la historia empezó impactante, pero se tornó más graciosa en el capítulo 2 sí, es difícil que no quieran a esta Helga tan tierna y dulce, pues esa misma impresión tenía el personaje que está inspirada esta nueva Helga. La tacleada a Arnold será el clisché del fic, así que no te preocupes ¡porque lo va a seguir haciendo! Hasta finales del fic lo seguirá haciendo jaja. Me alegra los elogios y por cierto ¡te agradezco el review de Soy un tanque! La verdad me que incentivaste a continuarlo aquel fic, si bien estoy ahora medio apretada, pero lo continuaré ¡en serio gracias!

**Pome-chan**: ¡no sabés lo sorprendida que estoy de ver a una de mis favoritas escritoras de este canal comentando en uno de mis fics! ¡Cuando vi el mail no podía creerlo! ¡En serio! Mil, mil, mil gracias por dejar review ¡espero seguir viendo comentarios tuyos aquí si te ha gustado esta historia! Me he leído completo "¡Peligro! Secretos revelados" ¡y lo amé completamente! y espero que continúes con "Falsas esperanzas" es uno de los mejores fics que he leído de los que involucra la búsqueda de los padres de Arnold ¡por favor no nos dejes con Falsas Esperanzas! Jajaja bueno sobre tu review por fin hablemos ¡me alegra ver que te agrade esta historia! Helga es toda una ternura, y tal como lo decís ¡Arnold está en terribles aprietos! Porque le va a ganar esa tentación jajaja y bien como decís, mientras Helga vaya aprendiendo todas las cosas de nuevo, Arnold irá aclarando mejor sus sentimientos por ella, por sobre todo, está discutiéndose la cuestión de que esta nueva Helga es en realidad la verdadera Helga, la dulce y tierna que se oculta entre las sombras, y como bien dice en el capítulo, digamos que la historia tiene aquel enfoque tan interesante. ¡Yo te agradezco por tan motivador comentario! ¡Espero ver tu comentario en este capítulo también! ¡Gracias!

**Elvenraiders**: ¡Tenzou amigo del corazón! No te preocupes por el retraso, anduviste de un lado a otro con lo de tus amigos, y además que los capítulos de este fan fiction son bastante largos y provechosos, no se leen de un día a otro jajaja a menos que tenga demasiado tiempo. Después de todo con los enormes reviews que me dejás lo que menos puedo hacer es contestártelos por completo, así que empecemos. Es evidente que la herida que Helga tenía en la cabeza fue la que le provocó aquel terrible borrón de memoria, algo drástico tuvo que haberle pasado para terminar así, si a Lucy/Nyuu le propinaron un balazo en la cabeza, con Helga iba a hacerlo un poco más rebuscado, pues Helga no es un diclonius y es verdaderamente MUY difícil que un ser humano sobreviva a un disparo directo a la cabeza. Pero objetivamente bien se ha intentado plasmar a esta Helga en la misma posición que Nyuu, convirtiéndola en una chica de extrema ternura e inocencia, aquella faceta de Helga que se oculta en lo más profundo de ella, aquella que nunca sale a la luz frente a los ojos de Arnold, la única diferencia es que esta no puede hablar, pero si hablara seguramente sería aquella Helga de profundos sentimientos "cursis" como suele decir ella. Y digamos que la impresión que Helga se llevó con lo de la sangre es un detalle que lo dejé inconcluso, pero me llama la atención que lo hayas visto Ten, y es que Helga se impresionó de la sangre porque le pareció haberla visto antes, digamos que Helga recuerda algunas cosas del accidente, entre ellas la sangre como algo malo, pero digamos que recuerda fragmentos disociados, que se irán anclando a lo largo de los capítulos, aquel accidente será en Helga un golpe muy fuerte a su psicología a pesar que ahora la veamos tan vivaz y feliz. Sobre Miriam digamos que la he elegido a ella como posible sobreviviente al accidente, dejándola a ella como la última Pataki quitando a Helga, ella sufrirá de un coma largo, pero digamos que Miriam zafó por tener el cinturón de seguridad abrochado, como también de haber sido la única que no se ha movido de su lugar con respecto al accidente, recordemos que Bob estaba lidiando con Nick y Olga se interpuso para proteger a Helga, Miriam sufrirá un coma largo como le pasa a Gustavo Cerati para ser más precisos, se irá sufriendo de los progresos de la salud de ella a lo largo del fic. Helga tuvo suerte de que Miles y Stella ya tuvieran experiencia en la medicina para tratar a Helga, y bueno la herida de ella ya la tenía, sólo que se abrió luego de la escena del comedor para dejar que la sangre de ella cayera por el costado de su cabeza. Sobre la debilidad y las tentaciones de Arnold, tomemos en cuenta que en este fic, los chicos tienen 15 años, están en una edad muy difícil en donde los genitales parecen ser más fuertes que las neuronas, por lo tanto ahí mismo está la intención de este fic, llevarlo a lo extremadamente complejo como la lucha interna con su lado erótico e irracional ligado a la tentación de la carne y el sexo, al menos lo divertido estará en eso, en la lucha de Arnold y sus tentaciones de aprovecharse de la inocente Helga. Phoebe se enteró de la noticia al entrar a internet, así muchos se enteran de todo jaja, aún así no sabemos cómo fue que se le ocurrió entrar a ver las noticias, pero ¿quién sabe? Siendo tan culta e inteligente ya quizás lea los periódicos, pero sí, siempre pondré a Phoebe en aquellas posiciones, bien como dijiste, ella fue la que se dio cuenta que habría posibilidades de que Arnold estuviera vivo en "Ni la muerte nos podrá separar" y guardó el secreto junto a Lila, y otro que se dio cuenta fue Brainy, a ese personaje también le pongo papeles importantes, ya habrás visto en "Trastorno Disociativo" es bastante importante, es un personaje interesante y tentador de manejar. Arnold digamos que tendrá dudas constantemente, porque el chico bien como está mencionado en "La prueba entre el odio y el amor" ¡da más vueltas que un maldito carrusel! Entonces va a estar confundido siempre, hasta un cierto punto que irá a finales del fic supongo… aún no me preocupo mucho por eso porque recién lo empiezo jaja. La escena de Helga sufriendo con el alcohol es muy buena, y por sobre todo en los momentos que Arnold le intenta secar las lágrimas y ella soba su cabeza con la mano de él para que le acaricie, yo misma me enternecí de escribir eso jajaja ¡y Dios mío Ten! Lo que te pasó en el jardín de infantes, pero gracioso al mismo tiempo, que por un momento no te importara que sangraras, pensabas que era pintura y luego ¡buaaaaaah! Jajaja es para retratar jaja ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te hayas divertido con el capítulo! Sobre todo porque mi objetivo principal es ese en este fic, divertirlos y enternecerlos… al final yo busco todo, primero quiero que en "Ni la muerte nos podrá separar" lloren y luego quiero que rían y se mueran de ternura jajaja ¡soy de lo peor! Nadie se imagina a Arnold con esas mejillas rojas debido a los pensamientos pervertidos que puedan pasar por su cabeza ¡y más por sobre todo que Phil se dio cuenta de la actitud de Arnold! Sobre Oskar bueno… es obvio que iba a actuar indiferente, seguro que no querrá tener una hija como Helga que Suzie cuide, porque bien como está señalado en este capítulo, parece que Suzie se está encariñando bastante con Helga como si quisiera que fuera su propia hija. Digamos que Helga si bien se comporta como un bebé, pero no es lo mismo que el bebé Oskar, aunque claro, pasaron exactamente 6 años luego de aquellos capítulos, o podría cambiar rotundamente o seguir siendo el mismos fracasado de siempre. ¡Y menos mal que no pidió un sándwich! Jaja eso sí que no… ¡Gertie maternal rulez! Se vendrán más momentos embarazosos del pobre Arnold con la tierna, dulce e inocente Helga-Nyuu y como le dije a todos seguirá tirándolo al piso constantemente cayéndose encima de él, a ver cuántas veces Arnold se atreve a ponerse de pie jaja. Y lo de la ropa interior fue bien de Elfen Lied cuando Nyuu usa la playera y los calzones de Kouta jajaja pero bien me diste la idea con respecto a eso de que Helga adora lo que Arnold usa jajaja podría darle un enfoque a eso ¡gracias Ten! Pero no te equivocás, Phoebe se pondrá primero muy mal por lo de Helga, aunque luego se adaptará, pero sí será quien sufra más del mal estado de ella, y bueno otras cuestiones que me guardo para luego, que son muy graciosas jaja. Es triste ver lo que le ocurrió a la familia y pensar que Helga no recuerda nada, si bien parece recordar fragmentos del accidente como algo malo que ha pasado, pero no recuerda sobre su familia ni dónde está esta. Y bueno… tanto el velorio de Olga, como la visita a Bob y la de Miriam serán un terrible shock para Helga en capítulos futuros. Aunque bueno este fic tendrá un poco de todo, el drama y tragedia por lo de la familia, el suspenso y aventura por lo que ocurrirá con el asunto de Nick como también situaciones divertidas y románticas que pasará Helga con Arnold en su casa. Digamos que si bien Helga ha perdido la memoria aunque no al 100% un pequeño porcentaje permaneció, tal como en el accidente y si bien desde un principio Helga al ver la primera vez a Arnold en el momento que la policía la acorraló lo primero que quería hacer era alejarse de él porque la estaba asustando también, digamos que los momentos en los que Arnold se mostró comprensivo con ella como en el momento que la llevó a subir las escaleras, la solidaridad del chico, la paciencia con la que él le hablaba y se dirigía a ella, como también la colonia para el pelo que tiene, esas pequeñas cosas pudieron darle un pequeño retorno de memoria, si bien Helga aún no sabe que ese es el Arnold que siempre amó, pero con eso se da cuenta que es un chico agradable y que puede acercársele. ¡Me alegra que haya captado tu atención e interés! Creo que este fic es de mayor interés para tu persona, como le está pasando a muchos ¡gracias por el elogio de la redacción y bueno lo de siempre! Gracias por colaborar conmigo y siempre dejarme estos cálidos reviews, por sobre todo bien sabés que tanto tiempo en el foro de Elfen Lied Rol me ha ayudado mucho en la redacción de estos relatos, así que ayuda nomás y posiblemente esto también termine por inspirarte en tu fabuloso fic de Hey Arnold en Faerun ¿por qué no? Jaja ¡Besos y saludos para vos también Ten!

**Mimi-serenety**: ¡A vos también te agradezco por comentar en los dos capítulos! Lo que le pasó a Helga es muy triste, la verdad que sí, por sobre todo es difícil lo que será la vida de ella si aún llegara a recuperar la memoria, el terrible impacto que recibiría al enterarse lo de su familia. ¡Nick pagará! Tarde o temprano… jaja el villano pagará. Sobre el segundo capítulo, sí es más gracioso, este fic tendrá un poco de todo, comedia (por lo de Arnold y Helga), drama (por lo de la familia de Helga) y suspenso (por lo de Nick). Y Arnold no podrá soportarlo jajaja no, será toda una lucha contra su lado oscuro tener que sobrevivir a esa Helga tan inocente. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Mila. saku**: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y más que pienses que es un fic original a pesar de haberme inspirado en un animé por lo de la Helga sin memoria y precisamente el "Myuu" fue extraído de ahí. Y bueno sobre Phoebe, como le comenté a otros, Phoebe será quien más esté afectada de esto, pero al menos ayudará mucho en el tema del cuidado de Helga, y la mantendrá feliz, y luego hay otras cuestiones que son más graciosas y no diré o adelanto demasiado, pero que cambiarán mucho en ella. ¡Gerald también se volverá loco! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Y bueno concluyendo, creo que lo dije todo ¡muchas gracias por los comentarios, el aliento y las suscripciones! Me llegan bastantes mails de story alerts de este fic, así que debo sentirme contenta jeje ¡por favor no olviden contestar a la pregunta de la nota! Estaré pendiente de sus respuestas. Nada más me despido ¡saludos a todos!

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	4. Primeros pasos

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**De principio a fin**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a ****Craig Bartlett****. Todos los derechos reservados.**

Les traigo a todos ustedes una nueva producción, bajo la inspiración del animé Elfen Lied y Chobits, les presento este nuevo relato, espero que les guste y logre divertirlos y enternecerlos con este dulce fruto de mi imaginación.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 13 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos del fan fiction difieren a temas relacionados con el sexo, aunque no de manera explícita. Tiene también un poco de violencia, que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunos… pero todo con carga sutil.

**Capítulo 4: Primeros pasos**

Esa noche había sido dura para el rubio Cabeza de Balón. El dolor de su espalda permanecía aún allí, aunque pareció mejorar un poco a contrario del día anterior. Sin embargo, parecía que le costaba moverse aún. Sabía que debía despertarse a una hora temprana, la noche anterior le dijeron que lo hiciera, pues iba a tener que hacer por sus padres en el día, pero se encontraba tan cansado que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. Intentó frotarse los ojos para despertarse de una vez por todas y levantar su espalda de aquel colchón en un movimiento rápido.

_ ¡Aaasssh! _

Arnold se llevó una mano a la espalda, principalmente a la zona donde tenía lastimada, intentando sobársela de a poco. Con ello descubrió sus piernas de aquella sábana para apoyar sus descalzos pies sobre el suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cintura e hizo la suficiente fuerza para contraer en ella y estirar su dolorida espalda, frunciendo levemente el ceño y apretando los dientes. Una vez ello movió su cuello de un lado a otro, estirándolo con fuerza.

Finalmente eligió su ropa para vestirse, una musculosa blanca, unos jeans celestes, y unas zapatillas blancas, también se ajustó un cinturón de cuero negro ajustando sus pantalones.

Finalmente se volvió a acomodar su gorra por un momento se la quitó para acomodar su cabello y volver a colocársela.

Bajó por las escaleras, abandonando su habitación y recorriendo el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones de los otros huéspedes. Todas estaban cerradas prácticamente, y al parecer o habían salido de la casa o posiblemente aún permanecían adentro de ella, en sus habitaciones.

Bajó por las escaleras también con lentitud, escuchando algunos murmullos y diálogos en la cocina. Cuando apoyó sus pies en el suelo se dirigió allí…

_ A ver Helga… _ mencionaba Stella _ abre la boca y… ¡muy bien! _

Arnold ingresó lentamente a la entrada de la cocina observando atentamente lo que sucedía alrededor. Frente a la mesada estaba Gertie limpiándola con un trapo húmedo de cocina, su abuelo estaba sentado en una silla leyendo el periódico y por el otro lado estaba Stella también sentada al lado de Helga, a quien alimentaba pacientemente con un pote de cereal sobre la mesa. Stella juntaba un poco de cereal en una cuchara y se la aproximaba a la boca de Helga lentamente, haciendo que esta misma ingiriera esta misma. Precisamente se dispuso a ver esa secuencia de imágenes apenas entró a la cocina. Inevitablemente recordó aquella vez que tuvo que alimentar a su compañera con aquel pudín de chocolate que sirvieron en el almuerzo, precisamente aquella vez que se tuvo que tomar el trabajo de untar un bocado de este mismo y que Helga los fuera ingiriendo poco a poco.

_ ¡Buenos días chaparrito! _ dijo su abuelo que tornó a verlo. _ ¿dormiste bien? _

_ Sí, creo que sí… _ dijo con cierto tono débil y dormido.

Gertie, Stella y Helga dirigieron su vista a él, mostraron una amplia sonrisa, a excepción de Stella que parecía verlo preocupadamente. Ella iba a preguntarle algo pero Arnold terminó adelantándose…

_ ¿Dónde está papá? _ preguntó.

_ Salió a comprar un par de cosas a la farmacia para tu abuelo _ comentó Stella.

Esta misma apuntó la cuchara con el cereal directo a la boca de Helga, esta misma la abre lentamente e ingiere el bocado de cereal con leche que le habían preparado.

_ Por cierto hijo… hablando de tu padre… _ comentó Stella mientras cargaba otro bocado de cereal y leche en la cuchara. _ él y yo iremos al hospital a visitar a la madre de Helga _

¡Es verdad! Se suponía que Miriam había quedado internada en el hospital central de Hilwood, y prácticamente nadie tenía el apoyo de ella, prácticamente nadie tomaba el cargo de su cuidado en el hospital, su marido estaba sin memoria en un neuro-psiquiátrico, hija menor por supuesto que no recuerda nada y su hija mayor había fallecido…

Lo mejor era sin duda también mantenerse al tanto de aquel asunto, no únicamente de Helga, que por lo menos ella tenía apoyo y cariño. Miriam también lo tendría a pesar de su estado de inconsciencia en estos momentos, ella lo valoraría verdaderamente. Además… cabía la gran posibilidad que si Miriam llegara a sobrevivir, podría recuperarse, y ser la de antes, aunque claro… iba a ser duro para ella el tener que recibir las desagradables noticias que le había ocurrido al resto de su familia. ¡Era una tragedia!

_ De acuerdo… _ contestó el joven _ de todas maneras no tenía planeado salir, no habrá problema mamá _

Stella volvió a llevar la cuchara a la boca de Helga, quien tenía la vista clavada en Arnold con una amplia sonrisa. Arnold si bien la observó, pero no dijo nada en absoluto, ya ni de forma oral ni gestual, por el contrario buscaba evadir su mirada por unos momentos. Debía acostumbrarse a su presencia, ya era parte de su vida cotidiana de su hogar… de su casa… de su familia, por más raro que sonara esto.

_ Quería ir con Suzie al centro comercial a comprarle ropa a Helga… pero quizás nos demoremos mucho allá. _ comentó Stella _ así que quédate con tus abuelos y con Helga mientras Miles y yo estemos ausentes. _

_ De acuerdo mamá _ afirmó el joven sin demasiado que reclamar.

Cabía mencionar que Helga no había cumplido ni las 24 horas de haber caído en el Sunset Arms ¡y vaya cambio que estaba dando! Y gran detalle de Stella, debían comprarle ropa urgente, al menos mientras permaneciera allí.

Arnold se acercó a la mesa, sentándose al lado de su abuelo que seguía leyendo el periódico. En ese instante su abuela le dejó su desayuno en la mesa, huevos y tocino, bien… irían por lo sencillo, "menos mal" pensaba Arnold internamente. Ya cuántas historias habían ocurrido de los extraños desayunos de su abuela Gertie. Los últimos meses se le había dado por preparar comida mexicana, con demasiados aderezos picantes… hasta un nivel violentamente exagerado… casi más llamaron a los bomberos por "incendios anatómicos"… ¡qué demencia!

_ Gracias abuela _ expresó el muchacho.

Stella le volvió a dar otro bocado de cereal y leche a la boca de Helga, de forma que Phil y Arnold miraran directo a la escena, el rubio por sobre todo observaba con cierta curiosidad… si antes no podía comer un sándwich ¿cómo podía comer a partir de un utensilio?

_ ¡Hey! _ dijo Phil con alegría al alejar su vista del periódico _ parece que ya aprendido a comer de la cuchara _

_ ¿Verdad que sí? _ preguntó Stella sonriendo y observando a Phil _ es un buen progreso, al menos ahora podremos darle de comer sin inconvenientes ni complicaciones en los alimentos _

Nuevamente llevó un bocado de cereal a la boca de Helga, la chica lo tragó sin mucho problema, ya manejaba perfectamente la costumbre. Arnold observaba este detalle y sólo sonrió, posiblemente Helga recuperaría la memoria rápidamente, o posiblemente aprendería todo bastante pronto. Él sabe que Helga es una chica inteligente y seguramente se recuperaría pronto, lo haría de hecho. Internamente a Arnold le alegraba la idea de que Helga pudiera recuperarse prontamente, por sobre todo, era extraño para él pensar que extrañaba a la antigua Helga ¿O será lástima hacia ella por lo ocurrido? Definitivamente aún Arnold no había terminado de conocer a Helga como para pensar algo así… pues aquella era y no era Helga… al mismo tiempo.

Arnold continuó con su desayuno mientras Gertie seguía limpiando la mesada, Stella seguía concentrada alimentando a Helga, quien seguía pendiente de las cucharadas de cereal, abriendo la boca cada tanto para ingerir la partición que Stella le iba ofreciendo.

_ A ver Helga… una última vez y ya terminamos _ insistió Stella una vez más.

_ Myuu _

Helga se sostenía el estómago emitiendo un gesto en significado de estar llena, al parecer Stella se anduvo encargando de alimentarla muy bien. Era muy posible que ella y Miles se tomaran bastante responsabilidad y la protegieran incluso más de lo pedido, pues la situación de Helga fue de las más catastróficas y trágicas que pudo haberle pasado a una familia. Lo mejor que podían hacer ellos, era cuidarla y hacerla sentir confortable en donde se encontrara, que aprendiera las cosas de la vida todo de nuevo, y que no temiese a avanzar poco a poco en la vida, como todos estamos destinados a hacer en la nuestra.

Stella finalmente logró darle la última bocanada de cereal a Helga, haciendo que esta mastique los cereales y los trague al fin. La rubia amplió una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por su delicioso bocadillo, totalmente nuevo para ella, ahora entusiasmada por sentir que aprendió algo más… que por sobre todo le agradaba.

_ ¡Muy bien Helga! _ felicitó Stella llevando una servilleta a su boca y limpiarla _ así tienes que responder a la hora de la comida _

_ ¡Myu! _ afirmó energéticamente.

Y también le alegraba mucho que la felicitaran, le alegraba que le devolvieran el afecto a la misma magnitud que ella podría dar. También le agradaba el conocer algo nuevo, algo a que no temerle y tomar confianza…

Arnold por otro lado, seguía concentrado en su desayuno, estaba casi por terminarlo, aunque comía lentamente porque aún tenía bastante sueño, y podría ser aún más probable que la comida le diera aún más. Prácticamente se sentía muy débil, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, se llevó una mano a la frente, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y sostenerse como podía… comenzaba a sentirse débil y…

_ ¿Te sientes bien Arnold? _ le preguntó su abuelo un tanto preocupado.

Arnold abrió los ojos y observó débilmente a su abuelo, un tanto aturdido y adormilado. Tenía la vista apenas nublada y desenfocada en torno hacia la figura adulta que se encontraba a su lado y le había hecho aquella pregunta, notándose una imagen distorsionada y poco clara en los ojos del muchacho…

_ Sí abuelo… _ contestó con un suspiro.

Helga lo observó curiosamente con atención, notando cómo Arnold mantenía su vista enfocada directamente en su platillo, internamente pensaba que lo mejor era esperar a que lo terminara antes de ir con él, por sobre todo lo notaba un tanto disperso, no estaba como el día de ayer, que parecía un poco más "energético" más… ¿despierto es la palabra? ¿qué le pasaba?

Un ruido de puerta se escuchó a lo lejos, haciendo que muchos atendieran su atención a la entrada a la cocina, tornando sus miradas directo a la entrada a la cocina. Miles había llegado con una bolsa con algunas medicinas, las cuales las colocó en medio de la mesa, apenas ingresó a la cocina para luego saludar a los presentes…

_ Hola familia _ dijo sonriendo.

Muchos iban a contestarles, pero debidamente sintieron que Miles les había interrumpido un pensamiento… precisamente que estaba dirigido al extraño estado rubio Cabeza de Balón…

_ Hola papá, buenos días _ saludó Arnold aún debilitado llevándose una mano a la frente nuevamente para apoyar su codo en la mesa y sostenerse como podía.

_ ¿Arnold? _ preguntó Miles acercándose un tanto preocupado _ ¿te sientes bien? _

_ Sí papá… estoy bien… _ insistió nuevamente el muchacho con los ojos cerrados.

Todo el resto de su familia lo observaba con atención, un tanto preocupados, pero sin moverse de sus lugares, quizás Helga sólo llegaba a moverse de tanto en tanto viendo si podía encontrar aquella respuesta de saber por qué Arnold se veía tan caído, lo cual empezaba a preocuparle poco a poco.

Miles llevó una mano directo a la frente de Arnold, manteniéndola por unos segundos en aquella posición, rápidamente sintió como un repentino calor se sintió en sus dedos, dando una conclusión al fin.

_ Tienes fiebre hijo… _ mencionó prontamente. _ creo que debes recostarte… _

Todos observaron atentamente la escena, pero nadie dijo nada, sólo Helga parecía más curiosa que el resto, pues ella internamente no entendía lo que ocurría, sus familiares en cambio habían predicho en sus mentes que podría ocurrir esto, pues lo de la noche anterior había sido la causa.

_ Sí… iré a hacer eso mismo _ comentó decaídamente intentando ponerse de pie con lentitud y cuidado.

_ Por no abrigarte como debías… _ mencionó Stella un tanto seria y cruzándose de brazos.

Helga observó a esta atentamente, sin entender verdaderamente cuál era la situación, pero estaba preocupada por lo que le ocurría a Arnold, se veía terrible ¿y sus familiares por qué actuaban con tanta tranquilidad? Y no esperó a que nadie le dijera qué hacer, Helga inmediatamente se puso de pie separándose de la silla.

Arnold emprendió un par de pasos directo a la entrada llevando una mano por detrás de su cabeza. Sentía que estaba dando vueltas y vueltas y lo único que quería era recostarse y relajarse, además de empezar a sentir un poco de calor en el ambiente… seguramente su temperatura estaba empezando a aumentar.

_ ¡Myuuu! _

Arnold se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Helga, quien sorpresivamente apareció frente a él, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta a tiempo, la chica rápidamente se las había ingeniado para aparecer cerca de él, atenta a los movimientos del rubio, quien la observó también con atención aunque por la debilidad que lo invadía no parecía notarse mucho.

Los demás miembros de la familia Shortman, por sobre todo Stella se sorprendieron de ver que Helga había abandonado su asiento para ponerse frente a Arnold, y además por la cercanía que la chica mantenía con el muchacho, presentían que en cualquier momento a Helga se le ocurriría abalanzarse sobre él como lo venía haciendo varias veces… el problema era que Arnold no estaba lo suficientemente saludable como para recibir sus tan "cariñosos" tropiezos.

_ Helga… _ había dicho Stella mirando atentamente a la chica.

Miles no esperó más, directamente se acercó para prevenir que algo así ocurriera, aunque cuando llegó a estar lo más cerca de Helga se detuvo repentinamente. Helga prácticamente estaba observando con atención a Arnold, pero su mirada denotaba preocupación, seguramente preocupación hacia el estado de Arnold.

Miles no hizo más que apoyar una mano en el hombro de Helga para detenerla antes que nada e hiciera algo alocado como tirarse encima de él. Arnold no hizo más que sonreírle serenamente a la rubia, darse la vuelta y marcharse lentamente de la cocina, dejando a Miles sosteniendo aún a Helga con seguridad. La muchacha, se movió pero un poco nada más, curiosa de saber qué le ocurría, ¿por qué la miraba así? ¿por qué se veía así tan decaído? ¿qué significaba todo eso?

_ Tranquila Helga… él estará bien… _ dijo Miles sonriendo.

_ Myuu… _ mencionó con suavidad la muchacha, aún con la vista fija en aquel sitio.

Stella no hizo más que ponerse de pie y dirigirse a sus suegros, quedándose frente a ellos, en parte preparándose, pues ella y su esposo tenían que hacer algo en el día. Miles soltó a Helga, dirigiéndose cerca de su esposa, de forma que la joven de rubios cabellos se dio la vuelta desde su lugar prestando atención a lo que ellos estaban haciendo los adultos, sin entender qué ocurría… se veían demasiado tranquilos para reaccionar así luego de ver a Arnold en aquellas condiciones. Era obvio pensar que Helga se estaba preocupando… demasiado… por un asunto que ella en realidad desconocía completamente, aunque parecía dar la sensación que ella percibía algo que los demás miembros del Sunset Arms no. ¿Qué era?

_ Miles y yo teníamos pensado ir a visitar a la madre de Helga al hospital… pero no sé si será conveniente comprar medicinas para Arnold en estos momentos _ comentó Stella y miró directo a la bolsa que había comprado Miles con anterioridad _ ya que por lo que veo, Miles sólo compró las medicinas de Phil. _

_ Oh no se preocupen… _ dijo Phil llevando el periódico a la mesa y alejándolo de su vista _ ustedes vayan a ver a la madre de Helga, yo iré a conseguir las medicinas para Arnold, aunque creo que será mejor llamar a un médico a domicilio primero _

Miles y Stella observaron atentamente a Phil luego de haber mencionado su propuesta, sólo asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón. Al menos el médico podría recetar lo adecuado para la gripe de Arnold, pues gripes, hay muchas variantes y por sobre todo a cada uno le contrae de una manera diferente, era mejor "estudiar primero que rendir después"… dicho extraño pero verdadero…

Miles se acomodó su bolso nuevamente, alistándose de la misma manera que en el momento que había salido a comprar las medicinas para su padre. Por otro lado Stella, se fue directo al pasillo de entrada para colocarse un abrigo e ir alistándose también, preparándose bolsos, e incluso llevándose con ellos los papeles y las datas obtenidas sobre el lugar donde Miriam Pataki se encontraba.

_ Adiós ¡que tengan suerte! _ saludó Phil agitando una mano junto a Gertie que también lo hizo.

Miles y Stella también se despidieron, creando un movimiento con el brazo para concluir el saludo, hasta que abrieron la puerta de la entrada de la casa de huéspedes y marcharon, perdiéndose la vista de estos dos.

_ Bueno… será mejor ir a animar al chaparrito un momento y comentarle que llamaré al médico… _ dijo Phil poniéndose de pie de la silla.

_ Prepararé unos paños fríos _ comentó Gertie.

Esta misma se dio la vuelta poniéndose frente a la mesada, sujetando una palangana la cual llenó con agua del grifo, mojando un paño con esta misma. Por otro lado, Phil rápidamente avanzó por la cocina para dirigirse a las escaleras a paso rápido directo a la habitación de Arnold. Helga miraba esta escena confundida, por sobre todo no pudo evitar quitar la vista de Phil al ver lo tan habilidosamente que él podía subir las escaleras, tomando en cuenta que ella no podía ¿por qué? ¿qué era lo que ella hacía mal? La muchacha se dio la vuelta a ver a Gertie con la palangana en las manos, mientras la sostenía, camino hacia Helga para sonreírle.

_ Vamos Eleonor… Tex necesita de tu fresco apoyo ¿me acompañas? _

Helga no había entendido perfectamente lo que Gertie le había dicho, por un principio la observó curiosa, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado. Pero al notar la sonrisa y el tono con los cuales Gertie se había expresado con ella, sólo pudo sonreír de manera alegre y afirmativa, aprobando el argumento de la anciana, para finalmente seguirla.

Arnold, por otro lado, ingresó a su habitación, y cerró la puerta para quitarse sus jeans y colocarse los mismos pantalones livianos que llevaba para dormir, y finalmente recostarse en su cama, cubriéndose apenas con una sábana liviana, descansando así su espalda por sobre el colchón. Fijo su vista al cielo, el cual lo tenía a la vista de su tragaluz, estaba despejado y unas grandes y esponjosas nubes blancas apenas llegaban a cubrirlo.

_-Toc, toc- _

Se había escuchado la puerta tocar desde afuera de la puerta de la habitación.

_ ¿Se puede? _ preguntó Phil, quien pensaba que posiblemente Arnold se estaría desvistiendo y esperaría a que fuera el momento adecuado para entrar.

_ Sí abuelo, pasa _ dijo Arnold con la voz algo débil.

Phil sin más abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación de Arnold, notándolo a este recostado en su cama con la vista clavada en el techo. Cuidadosamente Phil se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de su nieto mientras fijaba su vista en él. Llevó una mano a su frente, notando así la alta temperatura que invadía la piel del rubio.

_ Cielos Arnold… estás ardiendo… _ comentó un tanto impresionado llevando sus dedos cerca de su mejilla derecha, comprobando así que la temperatura allí estaba igual. _ será mejor que llame a un médico chaparrito, posiblemente te recete alguna medicina efectiva _

_ Quizás sea lo mejor… _ mencionó Arnold con la voz decaída.

Los ojos del muchacho estaban semi-abiertos, el calor de la fiebre le invadía todo el cuerpo y sentía que este pesaba el doble de lo que pesaba realmente. No iba a moverse de allí, lo mejor sería que descansara y esperara a sentirse mejor. Internamente Arnold se sentía algo avergonzado por no escuchar las réplicas de Stella al haber salido sin un paraguas en la noche anterior.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta, haciendo que Arnold y Phil miraran directo hacia aquella dirección, Gertie venía con una palangana con agua, también traía cargando a Helga en su espalda, quien miraba curiosamente preocupada a Arnold. Este también observaba atentamente a Helga, por sobre todo llegó a ver cómo cuidadosamente Helga se bajaba de la espalda de Gertie, ella sola… anteriormente no lo había demostrado. Era fácil de saberse… que Helga poco a poco iba mejorando en muchas cosas.

_ Te traje un paño frío para que te refresques Tex _ le dijo amablemente la anciana a su nieto mientras colocaba la palangana por el piso al lado de la cama. Ella iba a sujetar el paño para escurrirlo y colocarlo en la frente de Arnold, cuando fue interrumpida por este mismo…

_ Gracias abuela, quizás te lo pediré más tarde… _ mencionó el joven _ es que quiero dormir un poco antes, al menos antes que llegue el médico _

_ ¡Oh está bien no hay problema! _ mencionó Gertie sonriendo.

Arnold también lo hizo, de una forma más ligera y natural, aunque no lo hizo por mucho tiempo al prestar su atención en Helga que se acercaba tímidamente hacia él para observarlo, sólo permaneció allí al lado de él, aunque no hacía más que mirarlo, se notaba más tímida de lo normal. Era muy posible que Helga no se atreviera a acercarse más a Arnold por su estado físico, estaba muy débil para soportar sus jugarretas cariñosas.

_ Iré a llamar al médico _ dijo Phil poniéndose de pie y retirándose de la habitación.

Helga observó atentamente a Phil, siguiendo el curso de sus movimientos hasta perderlo de vista. Gertie por otro lado sostuvo un hombro de Helga, apoyando su mano allí para llamar su atención.

_ Vamos Eleonor, Tex necesita descansar _ le sonrió _ luego iremos a verlo, y verás que estará mejor ¿sí? _

Arnold observaba la escena de Helga y su abuela, sólo dibujó una tenue sonrisa. Él sabía que Helga se estaba preocupando por él, su expresión misma se lo estaba diciendo. Pero además… a Arnold le agradaba que Helga se preocupara por él, le agradaba que connotara aquel afecto que ella siente por él, del cual en la original Helga siempre se había ocultado de sobremanera.

Helga observó a Gertie con cierta preocupación, tan sólo por unos segundos, para luego volver a observar a Arnold, que sólo le sonreía de forma serena y apacible, tratando de hacerle entender que no se preocupara por él a esa magnitud, sólo iba a descansar y ya…

_ Ven, mientras tanto vamos a entretenernos _ sonrió Gertie hacia la muchacha de cabellos rubios, obteniendo nuevamente su atención _ te enseñaré a utilizar las escaleras _

Ante el tono amable de Gertie, Helga sonrió y la tomó de la mano, yéndose así las dos juntas por la habitación lentamente, hasta finalmente dejar a Arnold sólo, reposado en su cama.

Arnold se terminó de acomodar en la cama, cubriéndose mejor con aquella sábana por todo su cuerpo. Se impulsó hacia un costado, apuntando su mirada hacia su estante de libros y entre otras cosas que llevaba allí por años. Dejó que sus fuerzas lo abandonaran para entregarse al sueño, aunque por su cabeza rondaba cierto pensamiento, que parecía no querer irse… algo que aún no le entraba…

_ ¿Sí? ¿En 30 minutos? _ preguntó Phil que estaba sosteniendo el tubo del teléfono _ de acuerdo, estaremos esperando… adiós _

Y finalmente cuando lo colgó, pudo ver claramente una escena que no evitó sonreír. Ahí estaba a un lado Gertie sosteniendo la mano de Helga con mucha fuerza y observándola con atención, Helga por otro lado estaba avanzando muy lentamente, colocando pie por pie en cada uno de los escalones, cuidando de no tropezarse. Y era de pensarse como un momento familiar… a pesar que Helga no pertenecía a ella, era como si realmente lo fuese.

Esperó allí de pie mirando hasta que Helga había bajado todos los escalones para finalmente acercarse con entusiasmo.

_ ¡Bien Eleonor! _ la felicitó Gertie. _ ¡lo has logrado! _

_ ¡Bien hecho pequeña! _ le felicitó el anciano llevando una mano por detrás de la cabeza de Helga en forma de cariño.

Helga sólo sonrió gratificada por su acción, sabía que había hecho bien, nuevamente, estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas, más rápido de lo normal, pronto se recuperaría sin duda…

Aunque no se sabía si pasaría lo mismo por el otro lado… Miles y Stella luego de tanto viaje llegaron un tanto agitados al hospital central de la ciudad. Se notaba que por dentro de este había mucha gente, pues el hospital era uno de los más grandes dentro de Hilwood. Los dos adultos Shortman intentaron localizar algún espacio de recepción donde ir a preguntar por el acceso a la habitación de Miriam. Miles fue el primero en verlo…

_ Vayamos allá _ le dijo a su esposa señalando disimuladamente el sitio.

Stella no dijo nada, simplemente fue en marcha a donde Miles señaló, siguiendo este el curso de donde su mujer estaba transitando, hasta que finalmente llegaron a ver a un par de vigilantes con unos papeles y otros frente a unas computadoras examinando datos.

_ Disculpe… _ mencionó Stella con cautelo.

Los vigilantes prestaron atención sobre ella, esperando alguna respuesta a su posible petición o mismo sea consulta.

_ Vinimos a ver a la señora Miriam Pataki… _ terminó por completar.

Uno de los hombres sujetó una libreta mirando una enorme lista, donde seguramente figuraban los pacientes por orden alfabético del apellido, notándose así la concentración de este buscando por la letra "P".

_ Ella se encuentra en la habitación 228 _ mencionó mirando la lista y tornando su vista a la pareja para señalar a un elevador cercano a ellos _ accedan al tercer piso por aquel elevador, y a su derecha tendrán las habitaciones desde la 201 hasta la 240. _

_ Gracias _ dijo Miles amablemente.

Él y Stella se dirigieron a donde les habían indicado, tomando así el elevador. Se introdujeron en este junto a otras personas que iban a tomar el mismo elevador, pues este era enorme y podría soportar la capacidad de exactamente 12 personas. Se arrinconaron en un sitio esperando para llegar al tercer piso. No demoraron mucho realmente, y por fortuna, salieron bastante pronto junto a otros, quedándose así en los pasillos del tercer piso. Para cuando lograron salir estuvieron mirando los carteles que dirigían a las habitaciones, buscando el número que correspondía a la habitación de Miriam.

_ Por allá _ dijo Miles señalando a un sector que dirigía al pasillo donde se encontraban las diversas habitaciones.

_ Espera… _ le dijo Stella rápidamente deteniéndole el paso.

_ ¿Qué sucede? _ preguntó Miles.

_ Preguntemos en aquella recepción por el doctor que atiende a Miriam _ dijo señalando un sector que parecía al mismo que estaba en la planta baja.

La única diferencia es que allí parecían haber varias enfermeras y algunas secretarias, por lo que era de esperarse en aquella zona no le dieran demasiada seguridad. Miles y Stella se acercaron allí, llamando la atención de todas las presentes de aquel sector.

_ Discúlpenos _ comento Stella _ nosotros vinimos a visitar a la señora Miriam Pataki, ella sufrió un accidente en el día de ayer, la alojaron aquí y nos informaron que se encontraba en la habitación 228… díganos ¿podemos nosotros visitarla y hablar con el doctor que la atiende? _

Una de las secretarias que se encontraba allí, miró su lista de pacientes de aquel mismo nivel que se encontraban. Llevó un dedo a la lista buscando por el nombre de Miriam Pataki y…

_ Sí señora, el doctor Guzmán está atendiéndola en este preciso momento, déjeme ver si está disponible… _

En ese momento llevó un botón a un aparato que estaba sobre la mesa, este mismo creó un sonido seco que pareció abrir a otro donde se oía levemente sonidos de ruido ambiental provenientes de otro lado.

_ ¿Doctor Guzmán? Aquí hay dos adultos que quieren ver a la señora Pataki y conversar con usted ¿les digo que accedan a la habitación? _ preguntó seriamente mientras mantenía el botón presionado.

_ _Diles que pasen_ _ se escuchó levemente distorsionado desde el parlante del aparato.

La secretaria soltó el botón y observó hacia Miles y Stella.

_ El doctor dice que pueden pasar a la habitación _

_ Gracias _ mencionó Miles amablemente por segunda vez.

La pareja Shortman se dirigió hacia la habitación 228, quedando frente a la puerta de esta misma. Miles se atrevió a mantenerse frente a esta, quedando Stella a su lado derecho. El hombre alzó la mano y golpeó cuidadosamente la puerta.

-_Toc, toc, toc_- y esperó sólo unos segundos para preguntar _ ¿se puede doctor Guzmán? Soy Miles Shortman _

_ ¡Pasen! _ se escuchó desde el interior.

Sin esperar más, Miles y Stella ingresaron a la habitación con cuidado, primero dejando que Stella ingresara para que Miles cerrara lentamente la puerta. Stella lo esperó y de ahí avanzaron los dos juntos a trasfondo de la habitación, que era un pequeño y corto pasillo. Más al fondo fue cuando lo primero que vieron fue el cuerpo de Miriam Pataki recostado en una cama. Sería una mentira decir que se veía medianamente bien, por el contrario, su estado físico no se veía del todo agradable, se notaban algunas heridas en sus brazos y pecho, y había una en su cabeza, seguramente ocasionada por un abrupto golpe durante el impacto del accidente. Tenía muchos cables conectados a diversos aparatos bastante llamativos… extraños por sí decir en realidad. Algunos producían algunos sonidos continuos, tales como un radar de pulsos cardíacos, los cuales proyectaban precisamente los pulsos que producía el corazón de Miriam, entre otras cosas que quizás sean difíciles de nombrar y definir si no perteneces al campo de la medicina como para tener un conocimiento de tales.

En pocas palabras, la imagen era verdaderamente impresionable, lo fue tanto para Miles como para Stella, que ingresaron con temor a paso tímido y cauteloso luego de presenciar la imagen de Miriam.

Cerca de Miriam se encontraba un hombre de altura medianamente normal para la edad que tenía, su cabello era marrón y estaba algo alborotado y desordenado. Tenía unos lentes puestos y un guardapolvo blanco con un gafete enganchado en el costado superior izquierdo de su uniforme.

_ Buenas días doctor Guzmán _ saludó Miles ya dirigiendo su vista a él, evitando seguir mirando a Miriam por más tiempo.

_ Buenos días, usted debe ser Miles _ sonrió apenas el doctor para luego ver directo a Stella y preguntar _ y ¿usted es…? _

_ Stella, soy su esposa _ contestó la mujer.

_ Je, un gusto Stella _ mencionó Guzmán sonriendo _ verán Stella… Miles… estuve pendiente del estado de Miriam Pataki estas últimas horas _

Los dos Shortman no dijeron nada, sólo escucharon atentamente a el doctor, pero tornaron la vista hacia Miriam que yacía recostada en aquella cama…

_ Mentiría si le digo que se encuentra bien… _ mencionó ahora con seriedad llevándose los puños por la espalda, apoyando sus nudillos allí mismo _ los daños físicos provocados por aquel accidente parece que fueron más graves de lo especulado, determinamos que está en un grave estado de inconsciencia, perdió mucha sangre, necesitará transfusión pronto. Y no sabemos si podrá llegar a despertar pronto… tampoco sabemos si lo hará… _

El doctor Guzmán no se había tomado ni siquiera una pausa para mencionar todo eso, muy seriamente que lo había dicho, cuando anteriormente se había mostrado bastante amable, ahora permanecía sumamente serio.

_ También déjeme mencionarles… hicimos un chequeo de su sangre _ comentó sujetando unos papeles, los cuales al parecer eran los análisis sanguíneos de Miriam _ nos dimos cuenta que Miriam sufre de hipertensión y sus ritmos cardíacos son un tanto altos para una persona normal. _

En aquellos precisos segundos Miles y Stella dejaron dibujar unas expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros, internamente lastimosos por querer saber más del asunto.

_ Parece que Miriam sufre de algún padecimiento de alcoholismo o similar… por lo que incluso aún dudamos de su despertar. _ terminó por decir el doctor Guzmán.

_ Ya veo… _ mencionó Miles un tanto asustado por todo lo que había tenido que oír él y Stella _ y díganos… ¿podrá llegar a mejorar si accedemos a la transfusión sanguínea o ya es muy tarde? _

_ Puede haber una leve mejoría _ mencionó mirando directo a los papeles _ pero eso deliberadamente no depende de su vuelta a la consciencia. _ y miró directo a hacia ellos _ si quieren acceder a la transfusión le comento que Miriam Pataki pertenece al grupo sanguíneo A+ _

_ Oh, no habrá problema _ mencionó Stella sonriendo _ Miles podrá donar sangre para Miriam, además está en ayunas, así que podrá acceder ahora mismo _

Guzmán observó directo a Miles, que sólo sonreía de manera afirmativa, aceptando también la idea de Stella, era lo mejor que podrían hacer en aquellas circunstancias.

_ De acuerdo, acompáñeme… _ dijo el doctor llevándose los papeles consigo.

Este mismo se fue retirando poco a poco de la habitación de Miriam, Miles lo fue siguiendo mientras tanto.

_ Te esperaré aquí _ dijo Stella sonriendo.

Miles también lo hizo y desapareció de la habitación junto al doctor, quedándose finalmente sola con Miriam a su lado. Stella la observó y su sonrisa repentinamente se borró, por el contrario, su expresión era notoriamente triste y penosa. Las fuerzas y la esperanza empezaban a abandonarla poco a poco.

_ Aaaaa… _

Arnold había mencionado dejando su boca abierta y su lengua afuera mientras el doctor a domicilio que había llegado a su casa la inspeccionaba llevando un palillo de madera sobre la lengua del joven, alumbrando con una pequeña linterna en el interior de la boca. Claramente pudo ver las placas bacterianas que rondaban cerca de su garganta, la cual también parecía estar levemente roja por la irritación que le había hecho reacción la gripe.

Allí mismo se encontraba él sentado en la cama, frente a Arnold. Phil, Gertie y Helga estaban de pie a unos metros de ellos observando todo con atención.

_ Mmmm angina _ mencionó el doctor mirando atentamente a la boca ya quitando el palillo, con lo que Arnold cerró cuidadosamente su boca. _ tendrá que tomar un par de antibióticos que le recetaré, y 48 horas de reposo _

El doctor sacó un par de papeles y con un bolígrafo se puso a anotar un par de medicinas.

Gertie se acercó a Arnold llevando una mano cerca de su cabeza en signo de cariño y apoyo, aunque el chico se encontraba bastante debilitado.

_ ¿Qué le ha recetado doctor? _ preguntó Phil acercándose al doctor.

_ Aquí tiene los datos, en cualquier farmacia puede obtenerlos, le anoté un par de laboratorios que trabajan aquella medicina por si llega a cruzar confusiones _

_ Muchas gracias doctor _ dijo Phil sonriendo y posó una mano en su espalda para llevarlo con él por las escaleras y guiarlo a la salida.

Gertie se quedó en la habitación con Helga, esta misma se agachó para sujetar el paño frío mojándose en la palangana y escurrirlo para quitarle el excedente de agua. Helga observó atentamente lo que Gertie hacía, de una forma extraña le llamaba la atención los movimientos que empleaba, y el agua que se iba escurriendo de a poco hacia la palangana.

_ Recuéstate cariño _ le pidió Gertie a Arnold.

Arnold sólo sonrió y recostó su espalda en el colchón y su cabeza la apoyó sobre la almohada, relajándose así para que Gertie le colocara el paño frío en su frente con cuidado.

Helga observó con detalles esta escena, por sobre todo notaba con cierto detallismo el rostro de Arnold satisfecho por la frescura de aquel paño mojado que su abuela le había colocado, como también se notaba que sus rojas mejillas ocasionadas por la temperatura se disipaban muy lentamente. Evidentemente disfrutaba de aquel contacto, y a Helga le agradaba verlo así de relajado.

Phil inmediatamente volvió a la habitación de Arnold mirando atentamente el papel que el doctor le había dado el doctor, revisando cada una de las medicinas que le había recetado comprar.

_ Bueno parece que tendré que ir a comprar todo esto _ comentó rascándose apenas su cabeza _ Pookie, quédate cuidando al chaparrito y a la jovencita hasta que regrese… espero volver temprano para almorzar _

_ ¡No hay problema cariño! Ve con cuidado _ mencionó Gertie con entusiasmo.

_ Gracias abuelo _ mencionó Arnold sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados, los cuales mantenía mientras se relajaba al sentir el frío del paño mojado.

_ ¡Nos vemos! _ dijo sonriendo y retirándose de la habitación para luego perderse.

_ Adiós cariño _ se despidió Gertie agitando un brazo junto a Helga que hizo lo mismo pero sólo sonrió.

Gertie volvió a acercarse a Arnold y sujetó el paño que tenía en la frente quitándoselo para colocarlo en la palangana y mojarlo, escurrirlo y colocárselo en su frente nuevamente. Helga miró con mucha atención estos detalles de nuevo, por sobre todo para ver el cómo Arnold se sentía más cómodo por la atención que le daban, lo cual a la misma Helga le agradaba observar.

Y así estuvieron por un tiempo, cada tanto Gertie se había tomado el trabajo de volver para el piso de abajo y cargar de agua la palangana, pero ni ella ni Helga se movieron de allí, siempre manteniéndose pendientes de Arnold.

_ Mmm… _ murmuró Gertie _ espero que Phil vuelva pronto… porque ya sería momento que preparara el almuerzo _

Arnold abrió delicadamente los ojos, aún con el paño en su frente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su abuela aunque no podía mover su cabeza…

_ Supongo que debe haber mucha gente en la farmacia y se tardará un poco… _ mencionó Arnold _ la verdad es que yo siento que tengo hambre abuela… _

_ De acuerdo Tex ¡prepararé tu almuerzo antes! _ dijo animadamente poniéndose de pie y se dio la vuelta para ver a su nieto.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que las mejillas de Arnold parecían estar más rojas que antes, al parecer su gripe era un tanto grave y seguramente no mejoraría hasta que pudiera consumir las medicinas que el doctor le había encargado.

_ ¿Estarás bien Arnold? Creo que es mejor que espere a que vuelva tu abuelo… _ mencionó la anciana preocupadamente.

_ No te preocupes abuela, estoy bien _ sonrió el rubio, intentando mostrarse apacible y bien para no preocupar a su abuela.

Gertie se encorvó para sujetar el paño con su mano y quitárselo, y así descubrir su frente. Una vez esto posó sus labios sobre la frente del muchacho para medir la temperatura, sintiendo así que estaba bastante elevada, a pesar de que se había estado refrescando con el paño frío. Helga también miró con atención esto, por sobre todo, ladeaba la cabeza hacia un costado en signo de curiosidad, mirando atentamente los movimientos empleados por la anciana.

_ Tienes bastante temperatura hijo… _ mencionó preocupada Gertie.

_ No te preocupes abuela _ dijo nuevamente el rubio sonriendo _ estaré bien _

Gertie no parecía convencida, estaba decidida a esperar primero a Phil por cualquier cosa que pudiera agravarle a Arnold durante su tiempo ausente en la cocina y fue cuando notó la presencia de Helga en la habitación, y de allí sonrió.

_ ¡Tienes razón Arnold! _ dijo sonriendo _ Eleonor te cuidará mientras yo preparo el almuerzo _

Helga al escuchar a Gertie sonrió y miró hacia Arnold, que no pudo evitar separar su espalda del colchón y posicionarse de forma de apoyar sus manos sobre el colchón y quedarse sentado. Este mismo observaba a Helga un tanto curioso, y no internamente convencido ¿podría Helga cuidarlo mientras Gertie se mantenía ausente? ¿o por el contrario empeoraría las cosas? Ambas… muy posibles…

_ Ahhm… ¿abuela? ¿Crees que sea buena idea? _ preguntó Arnold un tanto temeroso.

_ ¡Claro que es buena idea! ¿Por qué no? _ preguntó Gertie sonriendo animadamente _ ella hará un gran trabajo y estará pendiente que te encuentres bien, ya la he notado que bastante se preocupa por ti _

Arnold se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo su abuela, precisamente terminó observando sorprendido hacia Helga, que le ofrecía una angelical y confiable sonrisa. Más aún, a Arnold le retumbaron en la cabeza las últimas palabras de Gertie, haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran un poco más… aunque claramente eran ocasionadas por sentirse avergonzado ante tal compromiso, se confundían con la temperatura que la gripe le propinaba.

_ Iré a la cocina Eleonor _ le dijo Gertie sonriendo _ cualquier problema, por favor baja y avísame… _

_ ¿Que baje? _ preguntó Arnold sorprendido y observó a Helga _ ¿acaso ya sabe bajar las escaleras? _

_ ¡Y subirlas también! _ contestó con entusiasmo _ sí, aprende muy rápido esta niña. Seguro que pronto recuperará su memoria _

Arnold observó curiosamente a Helga, que aún le sonreía, pero internamente se sentía asombrado, parecía aprender todo de manera formidable… y eso le alegraba… aunque no sabía de qué manera realmente.

_ Bueno, iré a preparar el almuerzo. Cualquier problema… ya saben _ terminó por mencionar Gertie.

Y se marchó directo por las escaleras retirándose de la habitación de Arnold, dejándolos a él y a Helga solos. Arnold internamente pensaba que la situación que ahora le acontecía era demasiado extraña, y no entendía cómo es que Helga podría cuidarlo, pero era obvio que Arnold verdaderamente no conocía a Helga… ni a esta "nueva Helga" ni a la verdadera…

Y si Arnold pensaba que no podría sorprenderse de esta nueva Helga, estaba muy equivocado porque fue cuando notó que la miraba demasiado curioso. Precisamente se dio cuenta que el rostro feliz y radiante de Helga se había tornado serio y directo. Esto sorprendió muchísimo a Arnold, y no era porque no había visto a Helga así antes… pero era la primera vez que la veía seria luego de su borrón de memoria.

_ ¿Q-qué ocurre? _ preguntó temeroso.

Helga no dijo nada, se acercó a él sin más y llevó sus manos a los hombros del muchacho, y con ellos haciendo fuerza para recostarlo en la cama.

_ ¡Myuu! _ replicó seriamente con la voz en alto.

Y cuando logró recostarlo volvió a sonreír ya más tranquila. Pero a pesar de ello a Arnold le sorprendió mucho aquellos segundos de ver a Helga así, claramente se había entendido que fue su manera de replicar por no tomar el reposo que el doctor le ordenó que hiciera. El haberlo sujetado de esa forma e impulsarlo a la cama fue su manera de ordenarle que se recostara y descansara como se lo habían pedido.

Arnold pensaba que posiblemente lo que le había dicho Gertie era cierto, Helga podría cuidarlo con efectividad, a pesar de no poder comunicarse claramente con él, parecía entender las cosas que le decían, en ocasiones claro…

_ Lo siento… tienes razón _ dijo tímidamente Arnold mirando avergonzadamente hacia un costado _ el doctor me dijo que tenía que tomar reposo _

Y curiosamente no creyó lo que vería, tornó su mirada hacia el rostro de Helga, que justamente se encontraba a su lado, ella lo estaba observando con atención. Repentinamente notó que Helga asintió lentamente su cabeza, afirmando lo que Arnold había dicho, dando la misma razón de lo que el doctor le había dicho a Arnold, que hiciera reposo y que no hiciera muchos esfuerzos, debía descansar, y eso mismo Helga se lo estaba resaltando en esos momentos. Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír al tener que presenciar eso, se sentía raro al ser cuidado y además recordando que su abuela le dijo que Helga estaba preocupada por él, por su salud… ¿y la antigua Helga habría sido así? Seguramente para Arnold eso sería algo imposible y jamás ocurriría… lo cual inevitablemente era mentira, la verdadera Helga se preocuparía por él tanto como la actual Helga lo estaba haciendo.

El muchacho pensó que no habría más contacto de eso, después de todo algo era seguro, hablar con ella iba a ser imposible, pues él no puede entenderle a ella por completo, lo cual lo incomodaba, pues Arnold internamente sentía que tenía muchas dudas con respecto a Helga, si ella recordara lo ocurrido o mismo pudieran hablar los dos, seguramente aprovecharían ese tiempo privado que tienen los dos solos para preguntarle sobre aquellas cosas que jamás terminaron de aclararse… tales como los besos ocurridos en ocasiones anteriores, por sobre todo el de la selva de San Lorenzo. Pero eso iba a ser imposible, Helga no recordaba nada… había reiniciado completamente su vida, pasando a ser… "otra persona".

_ Aaah… _

Arnold echó un suspiro forzado, intentando relajarse, sentía que le dolía un poco el pecho y la espalda debido a la fiebre que lo invadía. También sentía que estaba levemente mareado, la temperatura de su cuerpo se iba elevando poco a poco, lo mismo que el color de sus mejillas se iba enrojeciendo poco a poco.

Helga notó estos detalles, por sobre todo notaba que la expresión facial de Arnold no denotaba comodidad. Pensaba que tenía que hacer algo… ¿pero qué? Ella pensaba… pensaba… sino tendría que llamar a Gertie lo más pronto posible, pero ella quería cuidar de él, no quería decepcionarlo… ella quería…

No lo pensó realmente, al parecer sólo fue inercia o mismo sólo un intento de comprensión a sus actos al imitar una de las cosas que vio realizar Gertie al momento que cuidaba de Arnold. Helga había llevado sus labios sobre la frente del chico…

_ ¿Helga? _ preguntó el chico bastante sorprendido por lo que estaba presenciando. _ Helga ¿qué estás haciendo? _

Inevitablemente las mejillas de Arnold enrojecieron más, y a este punto era difícil saber si era la gripe o los nervios ocasionados por la cercanía que estaba teniendo con su compañera.

Helga pudo notar una cierta cantidad de sensaciones muy extrañas… entre ellas el contacto suave con la piel de Arnold, la suave impresión que recorría en sus labios, pero también sentía la alta temperatura ocasionaba por la gripe, lo cual no terminaba de ser un contacto completamente agradable para la rubia. De hecho, en pocos segundos Helga separó sus labios de la frente de Arnold que tornó su mirada atentamente hacia Helga, aún atento y sorprendido por el acto repentino de la muchacha.

_ Myuu… _

Helga por otro lado sentía que algo estaba mal, que aquel calor no era normal, y por el contrario era algo malo para Arnold y que posiblemente lo hiciera sentirse tan débil ¿cómo? ¿cómo podría quitarle aquel calor insoportable? ¿cómo podría… refrescarlo? Helga miró hacia todos lados intentando buscar alguna solución, a pesar de que no sabía cuál podría hacer y fue cuando cruzó su mirada con la palangana con agua que tenía a su lado. Observó al contenido de su interior, aquella cosa… transparente de extraña consistencia que dejaba notarse unos extraños reflejos traslúcidos ocasionados por la luz que entraba en la habitación ¿podría ser…?

Helga no esperó más y metió sus manos en la palangana, notando así la frescura del agua, y fue cuando recordó, que ella en el día anterior se había dado un baño con eso mismo… ¡con agua! Arnold necesitaba agua para poder bajar la temperatura del cuerpo.

Inmediatamente Helga vio el paño hundido en la palangana y lo llevó a las manos, quitándolo del agua lentamente, viendo cómo hilos de agua se desprendían del paño. La cantidad de agua que estaba impregnada era excesiva… y fue cuando Helga recordó que Gertie había hecho un movimiento con las manos para dejar que más agua saliera, el cual consistía en…

Eso precisamente fue lo que intentó Helga al recordar los movimientos, cerró sus puños en aquel paño con fuerza para girarlo lentamente y escurrir el excedente de agua que poseía. Viendo cómo lo había logrado, una sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro de Helga ¡lo había logrado! ¡ella sola y sin ayuda!

Si bien Arnold pudo llegar a notar esto e incluso felicitarla, pero no prestó atención en ella, pues el estado del muchacho parecía ser malo. Arnold estaba con los ojos forzadamente cerrados y respirando agitadamente con dificultad.

Helga tornó su cabeza hacia él muy preocupada, y fue cuando dejó de escurrir el paño para colocárselo en la frente del chico, acomodándolo de forma que cubriera bien su frente. Instantáneamente sintió que Arnold se calmaba un poco y la temperatura bajaba de a poco y con ello su mareo. Este mismo abrió lentamente los ojos al ver a Helga mojándose las manos con la palangana ¿ella estaba haciendo todo esto para él? Arnold pensaba que eso era difícil de creerlo… pero así estaba pasando. Helga lo estaba cuidando y estaba absolutamente pendiente de él, y aunque no entendiera demasiado del asunto, y todo lo estaba probando por primera vez, sin experiencia, sin explicaciones ni enseñanzas del tema, sólo improvisaciones a través de previas observaciones… a pesar todo de eso… ella tomaba el riesgo solamente para hacerlo sentir mejor, era… sencillamente increíble.

_ H-helga… _ mencionó el rubio con cierta dificultad de visualización.

Helga aún mojaba sus manos en el agua que estaba en la palangana. Arnold no llegaba a divisar a la perfección lo que hacía, pero luego se había quitado sus dudas al sentir las manos de Helga sobre sus mejillas, recibiendo el contacto de estas y del agua que iba refrescándolo poco a poco. La muchacha fue repitiendo el proceso unas derivadas veces, ya hasta notar que la piel de Arnold estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, lo empleaba de manera agitada y rápida, pues la chica buscaba que Arnold se sintiera mejor.

Helga iba a mojar sus manos una vez más… quería buscar la manera de que Arnold dejara de sentir tanto calor y se debilitara tanto, así era tal la preocupación de la rubia por él. Y antes que Helga pudiera volver a sumergir sus manos en el agua…

_ Está bien Helga _

Arnold la detuvo sosteniendo con la suya una de ellas… la muchacha lo observó entre curiosa y preocupada, pero Arnold sólo le ofrecía otra de sus serenas sonrisas, dando por aprobado todo lo que ella estaba haciendo por él. A pesar de la respuesta que Arnold le estaba intentando dar a Helga, la muchacha no parecía sentirse del todo convencida, pero no insistió más y se detuvo como Arnold le había pedido que hiciera.

_ Gracias… _

Fue lo único que se limitó a decir, y simplemente sonreír. Helga lo observó con atención y sonrió también, de una forma más ligera pero lo hizo. Podría ser que al final sí logró lo que quería, hacer sentir mejor a Arnold, esa sonrisa que le estaba regalando se lo estaba diciendo.

_ ¿Está todo bien? ¿Cómo está mi nieto? _

Gertie estaba entrando a la habitación con cuidado con una bandeja con comida. Los dos jóvenes tornaron su vista hacia la anciana, Helga por sobre todo sonrió, sintiéndose bien de haber podido cuidar de Arnold mientras ella estuvo ocupada con la preparación de la comida.

Gertie se fue acercando para acomodar la bandeja sobre las piernas de Arnold, haciendo que este se mantuviera sentado y apoyara su espalda sobre la pared. Helga se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Gertie con la bandeja, pero no dejaba de observar la escena.

_ Estoy bien abuela, gracias _ sonrió Arnold _ y tenías razón _

_ ¿Yo tenía razón? _ preguntó la anciana confundida llevándose un dedo cerca del mentón.

_ Sobre Helga _ aclaró Arnold sonriendo y la observó directo al rostro, que además le ofrecía una sutil sonrisa _ me estuvo cuidando y estuvo pendiente de mí todo el tiempo _

Gertie sonrió de forma amplia, ella tenía razón, es verdad… más allá de no haber estado presente en la escena, ella sabía que Helga estaría pendiente de Arnold, y quizás mucho más que lo hubiese estado el resto de su familia. ¡Eso sí que era obtener atención!

_ Yo sabía que Eleonor haría un gran trabajo _ sonrió la anciana logrando que Helga también lo hiciera en forma de agradecimiento.

Gertie se acercó a Helga para sostener su mano y alejarla un poco de Arnold, que ya estaba empezando a ingerir el alimento que su abuela le había servido en su bandeja.

_ Vamos niña, nuestra comida está abajo, luego volveremos a ver cómo está Tex _

Helga por un momento observó con curiosidad a Arnold, pensaba si él podría llegar a sentirse bien mientras estuviera almorzando ahí sólo y sin nadie. Pero Arnold simplemente pudo darle la mejor respuesta, asegurándole que lo estaría, una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio. Helga comprendió que no tenía que seguirse preocupando más, y fue cuando miró directamente hacia Gertie y le sonrió en forma de aprobar su idea de ir a almorzar.

_ ¡Hola familia! ¡Regresé! _

Phil había vuelto con una bolsa de una farmacia, el anciano ingresó a la habitación de Arnold ya antes de que su esposa y Helga pudieran salir.

_ Hola abuelo ¿qué tal todo? _

_ Habían muchas personas en la farmacia _ comentó el anciano colocándole en la mesa de luz de Arnold algunas de las medicinas que el doctor había recetado. _ pero he conseguido todo lo que te pidieron _

Gertie y Helga se quedaron observando directo a la escena. Phil le iba mostrando cada caja de medicamentos diciéndole qué era y cada cuánto tiempo debería empezar a tomarlos.

_ Cuando termines tu comida debes tomar este hijo… y luego esperar unas 2 horas para tomar este otro antibiótico _ le comentaba mientras le indicaba la caja de cada uno de los medicamentos.

Arnold asintió con la cabeza todas las indicaciones que su abuelo le iba dando con respecto a las dosis que debía acudir, para ya concentrarse en su almuerzo.

_ Cualquier cosa chaparrito, estaremos almorzando abajo _ dijo Phil.

Arnold asintió con la cabeza ante la respuesta de Phil, y de ahí él, Gertie y Helga se dirigieron a la cocina, esta última por sobre todo no había podido evitar echarle un vistazo de atención a Arnold.

Este finalmente se quedó sólo, almorzando sin problemas, la verdad es que se sentí mucho mejor que en minutos anteriores, aún así el doctor le dijo que debía hacer 48 horas de reposo con lo que seguramente tampoco podría salir de su casa al día siguiente aunque se sintiera mucho mejor. Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta que dentro de él se sentía verdaderamente satisfecho por la atención que Helga le había dado a él, había algo… que lo hacía sentirse bien… algo agradable…

Y bien que no pudo replicar por ello, pues luego de que Phil, Gertie y Helga terminaran el almuerzo, estos tres fueron directo a la habitación de Arnold para hacerle compañía y verificar que todo estuviera bien con él. Pues lo estaba, evidentemente ya la temperatura de su cuerpo ya estaba un poco más moderada, aunque seguía elevada y no le convendría salir de su cama por ningún motivo. Se entretuvieron creando una pequeña conversación, a pesar de que Helga no podía participar mucho de ello se había quedado a prestar la atención que podía. También estuvieron mirando televisión para dejar que el tiempo pasara de a poco…

Prácticamente pasaron horas así, en que estuvieron entretenidos, pero había un detalle… ya era casi de atardecer y Miles y Stella no habían regresado aún. Era muy posible que aún mantuvieran algunos asuntos con lo de Miriam, sólo esperaban a que todo estuviera bien, aunque no lo estaba realmente… no se sabía cómo iban a reaccionar el resto de los Shortman cuando se enteraran de las exactas condiciones que padecía Miriam Pataki.

_ ¿Qué habrá sucedido con tus padres Arnold? _ preguntó Phil mirando directamente al reloj que estaba en los estantes de la habitación.

_ No lo sé… quizás hayan surgido un par de novedades allá _ dijo el rubio mirando directo hacia el reloj también.

_ Deberíamos cenar ya… _ comentó Gertie un tanto preocupada.

_ Creo que sería mejor que los esperemos _ comentó Phil.

_ Yo no tengo hambre _ dijo Arnold _ no tengo problema en esperar un poco más _

Phil y Gertie miraron a Helga, bueno… con ella era más difícil saberlo o no, pero no parecía notarse molesta o sujetándose el estómago ni nada similar, posiblemente ella tampoco veía necesario el cenar en ese momento.

_ La niña parece que tampoco _ dijo Phil pensativo llevándose los dedos al mentón _ esperaremos una hora más ¿de acuerdo? _

_ Sí, no habrá problema… _ dijo Arnold sonriendo.

_ Y mientras esperamos… _

Había dicho Phil sonriendo, y fue en ese momento que se puso de pie para observar directo a Gertie de manera divertida.

_ ¡Pookie te desafío a una carrera de naves espaciales! _ le mencionó energéticamente.

_ ¡Jojo! ¡Desafío aceptado y ganado con anticipación! _ dijo la anciana sonriendo y poniéndose de pie también.

_ Jaja ¡ya veremos Pookie! _ dijo Phil divertido y desafiante.

_ ¡Oigan! _ replicó Arnold sentándose en el colchón _ ¿Otra vez van a viciarse con mi consola? _

Phil salió a paso rápido de la habitación de Arnold, siendo perseguido por Gertie, sin escuchar ninguna de las réplicas de Arnold, dejándolo así sólo junto a Helga, quien observó un tanto confundida y asustada la escena, no entendió lo que había ocurrido, pero de la nada se habían quedado solos de nuevo.

_ Será mejor que baje y les de un límite… _ mencionó Arnold un tanto serio intentando levantarse de la cama.

Pero en cuanto iba a hacer eso el chico fue impulsado por la fuerza de Helga que lo sostuvo de sus hombros y lo recostó en la cama, logrando así que Arnold mirara directo al rostro de la muchacha, el cual se notaba molesto y serio, con el ceño levemente fruncido y sus manos sobre la cadera.

_ Myuu… _ mencionó con tono molesto.

Arnold se quedó tieso y sorprendido nuevamente de ver aquella Helga seria, hasta parecía asustar más que la matona y gruñona de antes, pues ella se estaba preocupando por su salud y sólo quería que cumpliera con las indicaciones que el doctor le había dado.

_ Lo siento… _ dijo algo asustado.

El rostro de Helga se tornó más calmo, y dibujó una sonrisa más sutil y serena por sus disculpas, dando así la comprensión de su enfado, como bien del error que Arnold estaba cometiendo al querer salirse de su cama.

_ Gracias… _

El chico dibujó una sonrisa apacible, satisfecha… no podía reclamar nada. Helga le estaba haciendo gran compañía y ya le estaba demostrando… que jamás lo iba a dejar de lado, y eso le emocionaba un poco.

Pero no tanto como cuando Helga volvió a posar sus labios en la frente del muchacho, parecía en realidad que se sentía más nervioso que antes, de tener a Helga tan cerca… y por sobre todo la perspectiva que empleaba aquella posición… Arnold tenía a tan pocos metros, a la vista de sus ojos, la clara vista del pecho de Helga, o bien de sus senos.

Las mejillas de Arnold enrojecieron aún más de lo especulado, por sobre todo porque Helga mantuvo sus labios en la frente del chico largo rato, complicando aún más las cosas.

Curar esa "gripe"… parecía que iba a ser imposible…

_**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 4**_

¡Aleluyaaaaa! No saben lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo… bueno este y todos en sí. Tengo que mencionar que es la primera vez que hago un fic de este estilo de narración, es bastante costoso y laborioso por si no lo habían notado, no quiero dejar escapar detalles, como también busco darle cierto "clima" y enfoque particular al relato, después de todo lo hace tanto más realista, divertido e interesante.

Además estuvo el enorme problema de que la inspiración me ha jugado en contra estos días, generalmente me tomo dos días para escribir un capítulo, puedo llegar a escribir 10 hojas en un día y con 2 tener el capítulo completo, o bien no hacer nada en todo el día más que escribir y con el día completo tengo el capítulo, pero en el caso de este fueron todos los días, y prácticamente me sucedía que no podía escribir más de 20 líneas por día ¡fue sencillamente horrible! Pero la sencilla razón fue que estos últimos días estuve con la entrega final de la Universidad ¡y como les he mencionado con anterioridad! ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones por fin! Así que le pondré empeño al fic, por sobre todo intentaré retomar el fic de _**"Soy un tanque"**_ que por si quieren asesinarme, no escribí ni la primera línea del capítulo 30. También tomaré carrera con mi otro fic _**"Trastorno Disociativo"**_, del cual estoy muy enganchada, aunque anoche tuve el enorme disgusto de mostrarle un fragmento del fic a una amiga de un foro y puso a hacerse especulaciones, y cuando se las pregunté prácticamente había descubierto uno de los contenidos más importantes del final del fic… digo ¿soy tan obvia acaso? Como sea… lo seguiré de todas maneras y si otro más lo descubre ¡bien! ¡son atentos! Jaja

Y hablando de amigos y de foros, tengo un proyecto con un amigo que se ha registrado a este sitio, creará un fan fiction de Hey Arnold, del cual no dejaré detalles, pues no queremos que nos roben la idea jajaja así que le mando un saludo a mi amigo **elvenraiders **que será quien escriba este fan fiction.

Y hablando de fan fics nuevos, primero que nada, les agradezco a todos los que contestaron la pregunta sobre el rate de este fic. A decir verdad, luego de leer dos o tres reviews ya tomé firmemente la decisión de que este fic quedará en rate **T**. El motivo es el siguiente, pues en este fic no quiero mostrar nada subido de tono por darle algún enfoque de perversión o mismo erótico, sino que quiero usar estos recursos como algo divertido, por sobre todo pensaba que posiblemente tuviese que subir el fic a rate **M** por una dichosa escena que tengo planeada para más tarde, pero al parecer no hará falta, pues no es tan subido de tono como para darle el stop a los menores de 18 años. Además, ya por una razón personal, no he escrito ningún rate T antes, en cambio rates M de Hey Arnold escribo 2.

Sin embargo, tomé en cuenta un review muy particular, que comentaba que había pocos fics de Hey Arnold de rate M, prácticamente dentro de la lengua española están sólo los dos que yo escribo y el de una amiga mía (Ja ¿casualidad que sea amiga mía?). Pero yendo a lo puntual, el review que menciono al parecer buscaba cierto argumento especial respecto a los rates M, puedo decirle a esa persona que estoy escribiendo otro fic aparte, de rate M con el argumento que está esperando. Pero lamentablemente tendrá que esperar mucho, pues no creo que lo publique hasta tenerlo completo, ya que no quiero dejar varado mucho tiempo entre la actualización de los otros fics. Sobre el argumento y el título de la historia también me lo guardo, no quiero que luego salgan cosas parecidas a las que yo hago con anterioridad, pues siempre estoy buscando la originalidad en mis relatos y no me perdonaría escribir un argumento que ya se parece a otro que he visto por ahí. Espero que lo comprendan jaja…

Y luego no me queda más por decirles salvo que, ahora mismo iré a devolver los mensajes privados que me han enviado unos cuantos, replys y demás, con lo de la entrega final del miércoles me fue imposible mantenerme al tanto de todo, y el poco tiempo libre que tenía sólo intentaba aprovecharlo para escribir el capítulo de este fic. También me ausento el fin de semana porque hace 3 meses que no veo a mi novio y creo que eso lo explica todo… jajaja ¡nos vemos pues luego será! Ahora sus replys de reviews:

**Reviews**:

**Rickhunter17**: me alegra que te haya gustado, y acá estoy nuevamente respondiendo a tu comentario. Las tacleadas seguirán pero en este episodio no pudo ser porque sino el pobre Arnold con esa gripe se termina muriendo jaja no es raro que empieces a querer a esta Helga, de hecho hasta creo que muchos fanáticos de sexo masculino se terminen enamorando de esta Helga tan tierna jajajaja claro que el fic está empezando recién, apenas se está mostrando un poco tímida, luego ya vendrán unos acercamientos ya más notorios. Y bueno lo del lado pervertido de Arnold es algo diferente que quise aplicar en este relato, digo… sería interesante sacar un poco a ese Arnold tan buenito que conocemos y hacerlo un poco más "perverso y oscuro" después de todo es un adolescente en esta historia, está en una edad difícil, acá le decimos "la edad del pavo" o sea la edad del estúpido. También tomo en cuenta que el argumento de esta historia me lo inspiré de los animés de Elfen Lied y Chobits, donde es prácticamente lo mismo, chicas sin memoria y de inocencia tan similar a la de un niño, conviviendo con un chico de edad adolescente que tiene problemas serios para reprimir sus pensamientos pervertidos. ¡Otro saludo para vos y suerte también!

**Yop-yi**: ¿no sos pervertida? ¡ah qué lástima! Yo sí jajaja… ok no. Si bien tomo en cuenta lo que decís, y estoy de acuerdo, son adolescentes, tienen las hormonas acumuladas y los pensamientos irracionales referentes al hambre, la violencia o mismo el sexo están primero que por todo lo demás, dejando a la inteligencia, el cuidado y delicadeza como segundo plano. De todas maneras no quiero exagerar demasiado las cosas, este es un fic de rate T, y más allá que puedo cambiarlo, yo planee que este fic iba a tener contenidos hasta cierto nivel. Ya puedo irte adelantando que escenas de sexo no habrá, eso es para un rate M. De todas maneras, cuando logre terminar de escribir mi nuevo fic de rate M, que ya te adelanto, son 10 capítulos totales y de posiblemente unas 30 páginas A4 (para darte una idea, este fic tiene entre 18 y 20 páginas cada capítulo). Cualquier cosa, yo lo promocionaré aquí mismo en la nota del fic y comentaré sobre la inauguración de este, ahí sí habrán cosas más subidas de todo, a petición del público :3

**Altair snape Black**: bueno a vos te tengo un reply especial. Digamos que en la nota cuando dije que una persona parecía buscar cierto contenido en el argumento de un rate M me estaba refiriendo precisamente a vos. Quería mandarte un mensaje privado, pero me fue imposible porque tenés la opción de bloquear la entrada de mps a tu cuenta de fan fiction. Quería incluso comentarte un poco del argumento de este fic y a donde iba a parar, pero supongo que lo dejaré en suspenso hasta que termine de escribirlo, pero digamos que pienso subir de tono las cosas y hacerlo explícito o incluso romántico, pero no vulgar, porque a mí lo vulgar verdaderamente no me va. Es verdad que casi no hay rates M de Hey Arnold, más que nada porque FanFiction hace el filtro de estos y está predeterminada la búsqueda de rates K, K+ o T y los M los deja a un lado, a pesar de eso a mí no me molesta y de hecho, 2 de los 3 fan fics de rate M que hay en el canal en español de Hey Arnold los escribo yo misma, en mi fic Trastorno Disociativo pienso incorporar unas escenas de sexo explícito, pero no creo que te interese el enfoque del fic porque es un Angst/Horror jajaja. Así que en parte no te preocupes, estoy escribiendo precisamente lo que estás esperando leer, sólo dame tiempo para elaborarlo, ya que como no quiero estancarme con los otros fics que estoy escribiendo prefiero publicarlo cuando tenga los 10 capítulos completos, porque para adelantarte, el fic será de 10 capítulos, no puedo darte el título porque lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo y además porque los títulos de los mismos capítulos hacen un juego anclado con el título original del fic creando ciertas nivelaciones jaja ¡ya te prometo tu adorado fic lemon!

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro**: como siempre adorando mis escenas jajaja es verdad que llevo una narración minuciosa y detallista, así más o menos es cuando escribo cuando practico rol en foro, narrando detalle por detalle cada cosa, incluso todo tipo de movimientos, etc. Lo de Oskar y Phil jugando con la consola fue un detalle para hacer este fic más "bizarro" precisamente porque es un Humor/Romance, me gusta lo bizarro y lo "flashero". Por sobre todo también este detalle me lo inspiré de experiencias personales de cuando volvía a mi casa encontraba a mi madre arrebatándome mi Family-Snes para jugar al Bomberman ¡me ponía loca! Pero bueno, no hay nada más divertido que ver a un adulto querer actuar como un niño.

**MaryMorante**: gracias por comentar, perdón que no te he contestado el mp que me mandaste, con este despiole de la entrega estuve de un lado a otro y sólo me preocupaba por terminar de escribir el capítulo de este fic que me ha costado muchísimo, te lo contestaré en cuanto pueda ya que encima hoy tengo planes también luego de publicar este capítulo. Bueno, sobre tu review, Arnold es tierno y preocupón pero irremediablemente pervertido jajaja y Helga es tan inocente que no se da cuenta de las cosas que hace es para peor de Arnold, más allá de que ella no sepa que abrazar el torso desnudo de Arnold no es buena idea, ella antes de perder la memoria tenía ciertos pensamientos perversos y fantasías con Arnold, porque a pesar de ser un conjunto de hormonas arrastrándose por ahí, a ella le atrae la idea de que Arnold sea pervertido (¡lo sé soy de lo peor con los personajes que manejo!). Sobre la primera noche, bueno ya vimos que no pasó nada jaja, pero tené por seguro que en otras ya pasará algo, se supone que este es el segundo día que Helga está en el Sunset Arms, poco a poco irá perdiendo aquella timidez que tiene y va a estar más confiable y cariñosa con todos, y así los acercamientos que va a ir teniendo con Arnold van a ser más explícitos ;escenas pervertidas, tiernas, etc ¡de todo un poco! Y luego otro tema que me guardo para más tarde. ¡Grandioso por tu emoción! Espero que no me haya tardado tanto en tu opinión, sólo te comento que me tomo bastante tiempo en escribir los capítulos de este fic, bueno más arriba lo expliqué con claridad, estoy bastantes horas para escribir sólo un capítulo, tomando en cuenta que dibujo, y administro un foro de rol y bueno, obviamente mi vida personal jajaja. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

**Mimi-serenety**: ¡gracias por comentar en este capítulo también! Sí el capítulo 3 lo actualicé algo tarde, ya que estuve mucho tiempo dedicándome a escribirlo, tanto como este que se me terminó pasando la hora, pero bueno, ya con saber que estuviste leyendo y no te fuiste a dormir hasta terminar el capítulo me ha sentir honrada jajaja. Aunque te aseguro que yo también me pegué unos desvelos por leer otros fics incluso aún cuando a la mañana siguiente tenía que ir a clases temprano. ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste y además que te divierta! Es uno de los objetivos que busco con este relato, divertir y enternecerlos a todos jeje. Sobre Arnold jaja supongo que se irá haciendo más resistente a cada capítulo, pero bueno Helga se va a seguir abalanzando sobre él y así hasta que termine el fic ya te podría ir diciendo. Sobre mis otras historias de Arnold, si decís que vas por el capítulo 8 supongo que debés estar leyendo "Soy un tanque" ya que los otros fics hasta ahora no he llegado a un capítulo 8, sólo te puedo decir que con ese fic estoy más floja, es el primero que escribí y la verdad que me está costando mucho tiempo y la inspiración me está jugando en contra, estoy más concentrada en este y en "Trastorno Disociativo" y ahora andaré con el nuevo rate M que dije más arriba en la nota. De todas maneras lo continuaré eso tenelo por seguro, sólo que lo más probable es que como ese fic es bastante largo termine siendo el último que termine jajaja. Y bueno sobre el rate, gracias por opinar a pesar de ya haber tomado la decisión, y me alegra saber que no consideras estas escenas ya relatadas como algo explícito o subido de tono, por lo que podré seguir trabajando a este nivel siempre. Al menos ya di la pauta de que estoy escribiendo un fic de contenido lemon, así evitamos problemas y de paso le doy el gusto a los que buscaban algo más "caluroso". No te preocupes por extenderte, me gustan los reviews largos jajaja, acá te dejo con el capítulo 4, espero que no haya tardado mucho a tu criterio ya que como dije arriba, me tomo bastante tiempo en escribir cada capítulo.

**15. - .Laxy. - .15**: ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegro mucho que te guste mi relato, lo seguiré continuando hasta el final, sólo que bueno, al menos cada semana supongo que actualizaré ya que es lo que precisamente me está tomando escribir cada capítulo. Sobre el primer capítulo, es muy impactante sí, a decir verdad tengo la mala costumbre de crear impacto muy exagerado en mis fics, soy demasiado dramática con las cosas y siempre termino aplicando un hilo de tragedia a las historias… mala costumbre la mía jaja. Pero ya a partir de los siguientes capítulos se tornan más divertidos, Helga se le avienta al pobre y pervertido Arnold adolescente jaja, al menos habrán algunos capítulos que serán un poco más trágicos o incluso otros más impactantes e intrigantes, no olvidemos que Nick Vermicelli está suelto ;) y volverá a hacer de las suyas ñaca, ñaca. Me alegra que te guste el fic, y también te agradezco por opinar con respecto al rate, podés quedarte tranquila de que quedará en rate T porque no pienso exagerar las cosas, y como bien decís, es posible que no lo sigan leyendo porque fanfiction deja a los rates M como invisibles, si bien no creo que no se lo ponga a leer nadie, pero seguro que pierdo lectores, esto te lo digo porque 2 rates M de Hey Arnold en español los escribo yo. No te preocupes que no fue necesario subirlo, si bien puede que hayan algunas escenas que te puedan traumar un poco porque como dije hay una escena particular que pienso para más adelante que me daba la noción de tener que subir el rate, pero si hablamos de unos segundos que sucede eso no será necesario, además que puedo jugar muy bien con la narración para hacerlo disimulado, tengo experiencia en ello, he tenido que escribir 11 páginas en un foro de rol sobre una escena de sexo explícito con otro personaje y buscar la manera que no quede grosero y tosco, y encima tuve que interpretar un personaje de sexo masculino jaja así que creo que luego de eso puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Al menos me alegra que no se haya notado tan subido de tono la escena del capítulo anterior, quizás aquella que tengo pensada para más adelante pueda serlo, pero como dije, intentaré disfrazarlo, y además serán unos segundos, así que nadie va a violar a nadie… ok no tampoco la pavada jajajaja.¡saludos!

**Aurora343**: ¡me acuerdo de vos! Me comentaste en mi fic de "Ni la muerte nos podrá separar" y también vi que comentaste en "Soy un tanque", pero bueno no sé por qué te gustarán tanto mis fics jajaja ¡otra vez me siento honrada! ¡gracias! Quizás sí tienen algún enfoque diferente a lo que se suele leer, pues yo soy así, siempre buscando diferenciarme del resto, una costumbre mía… no sé si buena o mala por sí decir. Pero bueno si estás siguiendo mis fics seguro que te interesará leer un One-shot que escribí llamado "La prueba entre el odio y el amor" es una reflexión de Arnold sobre Helga luego de lo ocurrido en la película, y más allá que parezca que la trama está completamente trillada, te aseguro que no lo estará cuando leas el fic y la nota completa y compruebes sobre un fotograma "oculto" de la versión en inglés de la película. Y luego está mi fic "Trastorno Disociativo" que no sé si te interesará, porque es muy raro y diferente a lo que escribo comúnmente, aunque para mí ese es mi mejor fic de los que tengo aunque tenga tan poquitos reviews. Pero bien, este es el más popular al parecer ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! Y espero que lo sigas y comentes aún, pues prometo escenas muy atrayentes para más adelante con este relato. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Y bueno, supongo que eso es todo, la verdad que esperaba más reviews, pero vi que el sitio anduvo de malas estos días jaja. Los dejo sin más que decirles, espero escribir con tiempo el capítulo 5 y que la inspiración no vuelva a jugarme en contra hasta luego de muuuucho tiempo o sino me volveré loca. ¡Nos vemos!

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	5. Adaptación

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**De principio a fin**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a ****Craig Bartlett****. Todos los derechos reservados.**

Les traigo a todos ustedes una nueva producción, bajo la inspiración del animé Elfen Lied y Chobits, les presento este nuevo relato, espero que les guste y logre divertirlos y enternecerlos con este dulce fruto de mi imaginación.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 13 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos del fan fiction difieren a temas relacionados con el sexo, aunque no de manera explícita. Tiene también un poco de violencia, que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunos… pero todo con carga sutil.

**Capítulo 5: Adaptación**

La espera se estaba haciendo larga y agotadora… ya el cielo azul de la noche empezaba a inundar en lo más alto del cielo, dejándose ver pequeños destellos blancuzcos inundándose estos unos con otros, una noche bellísimamente estrellada que se proyectaba en el tragaluz de la habitación más alta del Sunset Arms. Casualmente Miles y Stella aún no parecían hacer presencia dentro de la casa de huéspedes, pero al menos por fortuna, ellos habían llamado para avisar que estaban en camino. Se habían salteado la cena sin más, precisamente todo seguía como antes, Gertie y Phil pasaban el rato en la sala mientras Helga aún cuidaba de Arnold en su habitación, que por fortuna parecía estar mucho mejor en comparación a la mañana del mismo día.

En el tragaluz de su habitación se proyectaba el cielo estrellado, admirándose este como una obra pictórica contemporánea. El cielo estaba despejado, no se veía ni una sola nube y se dejaban ver a varias estrellas de la noche adornando el manto oscuro del azul nocturno.

Precisamente aquel espectáculo apreciaban los dos jóvenes y adolescentes rubios desde la habitación del Cabeza de Balón, quien aún permanecía recostado en su cama esperando la posible mejora de su salud. Helga se encontraba a su lado sentada en los escalones que se ubicaban cerca de la cama de Arnold, manteniéndose ella misma al su lado y pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

Era curioso pensar que Helga con la falta de memoria que le propinó el accidente, ella mantenía despierto su instinto de protección hacia Arnold ¿será porque como a ella la ayudaron cuando estaba en problemas ahora ella lo hace con Arnold que se encuentra enfermo? Era posible, además que quién sabía si por dentro Helga mantenía cierto recuerdo visual de lo que Arnold siempre ha sido para ella. Pero eso ya era más hipotético y aún sin comprobar ¿no? Después de todo estaba claro que Arnold era una de aquellas personas que se había comprometido a ayudarla cuando se encontraba sola, triste y asustada, sin más ni menos.

_ Me pregunto… _

Arnold había dejado escapar un susurro que llamó la atención de Helga, haciendo que esta mirara directamente hacia su rostro, el cual se notaba la mirada del muchacho perdida en el cielo que el tragaluz llegaba a proyectar. Por sus ojos parecía estar buscando algo, o bien esperando algo, a modo que Helga pareció notar esto y observó curiosamente a Arnold mientras ladeaba con lentitud su cabeza hacia su lado derecho, como si de esa manera pudiera cambiar su perspectiva de la vida y ver algo más, aunque sólo veía una imagen semi-rotada del rubio Cabeza de Balón.

_ ¿…tardarán mucho mis padres? _ completó este mismo, aún con la vista perdida en el cielo.

Helga por otro lado lo observó curiosamente, sin decir nada, perdiendo su vista en los orbes esmeraldas de Arnold, que parecía que algo le hacía pensar… algo que parecía recordar… algo…

_ ¿Todo está bien jovencitos? _

Phil entró cuidadosamente a la habitación con una sonrisa, logrando llamar la atención de los dos rubios que giraron sus cabezas en torno a su dirección. Phil se acercó a ellos para sentarse cuidadosamente en la cama de Arnold, alejado de las piernas de este.

_ Hola abuelo _ saludó Arnold.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes Arnold? _ le preguntó Phil que pasó su mano por la frente del chico y luego esta misma la dio vuelta para volver a apoyarla sobre la frente del muchacho.

_ Creo que estoy mejor abuelo, la medicina parece haber surtido efecto de forma muy rápida _ mencionó con voz relajada.

_ Eso es bueno de saber chaparrito _ sonrió Phil.

Este se puso de pie y para luego llevarse un dedo a su cabeza mientras se la rascaba lentamente y miraba directamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

_ Lo que sí me pregunto es qué habrá ocurrido con tus padres _ dijo este un tanto preocupado, para luego cruzar los brazos.

Arnold no dijo nada, simplemente suspiró con profundidad, un tanto desilusionado, cansado, además de que la fiebre aún le seguía invadiendo su cuerpo y debilitándolo poco a poco. Helga se percató de este detalle, y lo observó con curiosidad, por inercia llevó una mano a la frente de Arnold. Este mismo cerró pacíficamente sus ojos al sentir la cercanía de la mano de su compañera. Helga sentía su mano caliente, de modo que eso inquietó un poco a la rubia aunque no dijo nada y retiró su mano. Phil observó la escena, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, más bien una sonrisa de confianza, pues le causaba cierta ternura el rol que tenía Helga en su hogar, como además que él es uno de los pocos que sabe de las verdaderas intenciones de la muchacha, y a pesar de la pérdida de su memoria, firmemente se notaba que aún permanecía dentro de la consciencia de la joven, el cariño que siente por Arnold. Helga por otro lado parecía un poco asustada debido al cambio de la temperatura de Arnold, para ella no era normal, y con ello llevó su mano lejos sacudiéndola para poder aliviarse el calor extra que sintió…

_ ¡Tranquila niña! Él estará bien… _ le dijo colocándole la palma de su mano en la espalda.

Helga observó curiosamente a Phil, su rostro demostraba aún la preocupación que sentía por el adolescente de cabellera rubia que sufría de aquella molesta gripe. Aunque Phil se mostraba pasivo y amigable, su sonrisa se hacía desentonar mucho en él, de modo de intentar tranquilizar a la muchacha… Phil comprendía mejor que todos la preocupación que Helga sentía por Arnold, a pesar de la pérdida de su memoria.

Arnold abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía la vista un tanto borrosa luego de haber mantenido sus orbes esmeraldas cerradas… quedose mirando la extraña escena de Helga y su abuelo, sin entender mucho por qué del todo, ya sea de cómo Phil se adaptaba perfectamente al cuidado de Helga como también la preocupación de la rubia por él.

Un ruido de puerta los interrumpió a los 3, era Gertie que entraba con una sopa de pollo caliente en una bandeja. Aprovechando esto, Phil colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Helga arrimándola con él para hacerle espacio a Gertie y quedar cerca de su nieto.

_ ¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeño y encantador nieto? _ preguntó cariñosamente.

_ Jeje… creo que ya no estoy tan pequeño abuela… _ sonrió el rubio con sus mejillas rosadas por la fiebre.

La anciana se acercó con una sonrisa a su nieto para acercarle la bandeja cerca de sus muslos, mientras el rubio se acomodaba sobre la pared de su habitación, apoyando su espalda allí, acomodó su bandeja para que quedara derecha, agarró la cuchara y empezó a probarla.

_ Bueno, nosotros nos vamos para abajo chaparrito, cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes… _ sonrió Phil poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta.

Llevó a Helga de la mano, alejándola poco a poco de Arnold. La rubia lo observaba curiosamente, cosa que a Arnold le sorprendía un poco, se notaba que aún Helga tenía cierta manía de observarlo y vigilarlo con cuidado, pero antes que siguiera así Gertie la llevó de la mano.

_ Eleonor, dejemos a Tex cenar, ahora es turno que nosotros cenemos querida… _ sonrió la anciana.

Helga la observó con curiosidad alzando su cabeza y mirada hacia el sonriente rostro de la anciana, para al rato sonreír y afirmar, y seguirlos hasta la cocina.

Cuando llegaron ahí, Phil ayudó a Helga a acomodarse en una silla, no hubo mucho problema con el día anterior, al menos ya entendía que aquel objeto era para apoyar la cadera y acomodarse. Gertie sirvió un poco de estofado en el platillo de Phil y luego en el de Helga, pero no se había servido en el suyo, pues dejó el estofado en la cacerola calentándose, había suficiente para incluso Miles y Stella que aún seguían ausentes.

Gertie se aproximó al lado de Helga para sujetar el tenedor de la joven con ello un pequeño pedazo de carne, para acercárselo a la boca…

Porque ya lo tenía bien aprendido Helga abrió la boca dejando introducir aquel bocado a su boca, masticando poco a poco la carne y la salsa de esta, de modo que Gertie también se aseguraba que comiera con precisión y no se manchara la ropa o mismo la boca y mejillas, pues aún se comportaba como una niña pequeña, aunque parecía progresar de una manera impresionante. Phil comía de su cena también mientras observaba a Gertie que se divertía con Helga… dándole de cada bocado con varios gestos divertidos, correspondidos por la muchacha entre risas y exclamaciones sonoras sin significado. Phil sonreía de a ratos, aunque inevitablemente algo había pasado por su cabeza… a pesar de que en aquel instante se escuchó un ruido de puerta que llamó la atención de los dos ancianos incluso de la adolescente rubia de 15 años se había dado cuenta que algunas presencias se notaron en la casa de huéspedes, porque incluso las sombras se llegaban a proyectar cerca de la entrada a la cocina. Phil y Gertie miraron atentamente y se tranquilizaron al ver que eran Miles y Stella que habían regresado.

_ Lamentamos la demora… _ mencionó Miles un tanto decaído junto a Stella.

_ ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? _ preguntó Phil un tanto alarmado poniéndose de pie.

El anciano se colocó frente a Miles y Stella viéndolos a ambos que parecían muy agitados y cansados, sobre todo Miles que tenía una gasa pegada en el brazo derecho, por delante de su codo… específicamente donde le habían quitado sangre para donar a Miriam Pataki. Gertie también miraba atenta aunque estaba ocupada dándole de cenar a Helga, por lo que se concentraba en alimentarla pero también oírle.

_ Digamos que tuvimos que hacer varias cosas Phil… _ comentó Stella _ verá, en principio sabe que nosotros no estamos técnicamente involucrados en este accidente ocurrido con la familia Pataki… _

_ Pero si ayer llegaron las autoridades del juzgado para hablar al respecto… _ interrumpió Phil alarmado _ intentaron contactar al resto de los familiares de la niña y al saber que Arnold es compañero de su escuela nos permitieron el cuidado de la niña _

Eso era cierto, durante la temporada del accidente habían llegado policías, algunos de la conocida SWAT estadounidense de la comisaría de Washington, también habían contactado algunos jueces para averiguar del caso de cada uno de los Pataki, siendo Helga como única sobreviviente y capaz de poder seguir moviendo como ciudadana… a pesar de que iba a tener que ser llevada a un hogar y que estuviesen pendientes de su cuidado, pues su madre no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y su padre menos. Pero a pesar de ello, las autoridades lograron darles el permiso a los Shortman del cuidado tanto de Helga como el de Miriam, pero aún así… según Stella y Miles pareció haber algunos problemas dentro del hospital.

_ Sí Phil, pero el mostrar los documentos firmados no bastó, tuvimos que hacer otros trámites… y de hecho Miles ha donado sangre para Miriam _ comentó Stella.

_ Y no sólo eso… _ comentó Miles algo decaído _ Miriam parece estar muy mal, no sabemos verdaderamente cuándo despertará, el doctor dice que puede permanecer así en coma por meses… _

Y era una verdadera lástima ¿qué pasaba si Miriam no despertaba? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Helga? ¿Iba quedarse viviendo en la casa de los Shortman? Si bien era algo seguro que recién esto comenzaba… Miriam tenía tantas posibilidades como de despertarse pronto o mismo… nunca. Sin embargo, un punto a favor era el que ya estaba viva, y por fortuna Helga estaba bajo buenos cuidados, ella pronto aprendería todo lo que había perdido, o recuperaría la memoria en algún momento determinado, todo en los dos casos, Miriam y Helga… era simplemente posible y espontáneo.

_ Oh ya entiendo… _ comentó Phil con expresión triste e intentó animar a su hijo _ ¿por qué no comes algo hijo? Hay estofado en la mesada _

_ Gracias _ dijo Miles sonriendo y se fue aproximando a la mesada.

_ ¡Hola Helga! _ saludó Stella sonriendo y agitando levemente una mano, con ello luego miró a Gertie y Phil _ ¿cómo se ha portado? _

_ Se ha portado muy bien, incluso estuvo bastante rato cuidando ella sola a Arnold _ dijo Gertie sonriendo mientras preparaba otro bocado para Helga, esta misma saludaba a Stella con una radiante sonrisa y agitando su brazo para saludarle.

Miles se acercó a la mesa para servirse estofado y se sentó al lado del lugar de Phil, quien también se aproximó a su lugar a continuar su comida, junto a Stella que se sentó al lado de Miles y Gertie.

_ ¿Cuidó ella sola a Arnold? _ preguntó sorprendida Stella y observó a Helga con una gran sonrisa _ ¿eso es cierto? _

Helga asintió con la cabeza muy feliz y riendo levemente emocionada. Para ella había sido todo un gusto cuidar de Arnold, aunque por su pérdida de memoria, ella aún no podía entender por qué sentía diversas emociones al estar cerca de Arnold… posiblemente algo que tuviese que ver con su vida pasada ¿no? Helga empezaba a cuestionarse eso… aunque claro, ella sola no podría descubrir la respuesta a aquella pregunta que se hacía internamente.

_ ¡Sí! _ afirmó Phil energéticamente _ deberías verla, a pesar de la pérdida de memoria estuvo muy pendiente de él, es una niña muy inteligente… _

Helga sólo sonrío, pero tornó su atención directamente al bocado que Gertie tenía en su tenedor, del cual la rubia lo llevó directamente a su boca y disfrutarlo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo de que todos lograron terminar su cena, hasta que Miles y Stella fueron los primeros en ponerse de pie.

_ Iremos a ver a Arnold, y luego nos iremos a dormir _ comentó Miles.

Él y Stella marcharon de la cocina directamente hacia la habitación de Arnold, de modo que Gertie y Phil se encargaron de limpiar la cocina lavar los platos. No tardaron mucho en terminar, de hecho, apenas habían terminado se habían preparado todos juntos para ir a la cama, sobre todo Gertie de acompañar a Helga a la cama.

Por otro lado, Stella y Miles ingresaron a la habitación de Arnold en ese instante…

_ ¿Permiso? _ preguntó Stella sonriendo.

Arnold volteó inmediatamente su cabeza con curiosidad y asombro, pero internamente se sintió tranquilo de ver a sus padres, por fin habían llegado.

_ ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Qué ocurrió? _

Miles y Stella se acercaron a su hijo, Miles se sentó sobre la cama, quedando frente a Arnold y apoyando su cadera frente a los pies del rubio, mientras que Stella se fue acercando.

_ Digamos que tuvimos algunos retrasos e inconvenientes con los documentos que portamos, además… al parecer Miriam no se encuentra en buenas condiciones hijo, sólo esperamos a que pueda recuperarse algún día _ dijo Stella mientras se iba acercando a Arnold para quitarle la bandeja que tenía en sus piernas y que había usado para su cena.

_ Oh ya entiendo… yo también espero que se recupere _ dijo Arnold decaídamente.

Eso entristeció un poco a Miles y a Stella, quienes se miraron al rostro, notando cómo su hijo perdía la vista en la sábana. Tanto pensaba en Miriam como en lo que iba a ser de Helga, desde que la había conocido se dio cuenta que ella a contrario de él y de todos sus compañeros de la escuela, siempre ha sufrido de todo tipo de disfunciones dentro de su círculo familiar, los peores destinos y acontecimientos eran los que terminaban sufriendo los Pataki, y este era un claro ejemplo de ello… Helga había perdido a su hermana, había perdido a su padre… y podría perder a su madre también, y peor aún, ella no recuerda nada ¿qué sucedería cuando lo recordara todo?

_ Hijo tranquilo… las cosas mejorarán, ya lo verás _ dijo suavemente su padre apoyando una mano sobre su espalda.

Arnold alzó su cabeza para ver a su padre de frente, este sonreía plácido y optimista. Era extraño que Arnold… bien como se lo conocía como el chico más idealista en todo Hilwood, era extraño que sus fuerzas de esperanza bajaran tan abruptamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos Arnold sonrío ya más calmo, correspondiendo de la misma forma que su padre. Stella notó esto y sonrió también…

_ Hijo descansa, mañana será un nuevo día, y sería bueno que durmieras bien recuperarte de la gripe _ aconsejó Stella sonriendo.

_ Sí, el doctor me recetó 48 horas así que debo dormir… gracias mamá y papá por avisarme que volvieron _ mencionó observándola.

_ No hay por qué Arnold, descansa _ dijo Miles poniéndose de pie.

Arnold se acomodó en la cama viendo a sus padres sonreírle y alejarse de su habitación, apagaron la luz y antes de irse…

_ Buenas noches Arnold _ dijo Stella.

Se retiraron y cerraron la puerta, mientras el rubio Cabeza de Balón se tapó con sus sábanas y cerró sus ojos. Tanto él como el resto de la familia Shortman se habían dedicado a descansar, Helga dormía en la misma habitación de los abuelos, en una cama pequeña y apartada de la de ellos. Gertie preparó la liviana sábana color rojo oscuro que cubría en el colchón apoyado en el suelo donde Helga dormía, mientras Phil se recostó en un costado de la cama matrimonial que compartía con su esposa.

_ Buenas noches Eleonor, ¡mañana irás de compras! _ le dijo animadamente mientras la tapaba con la sábana.

_ Myuu _ musitó la muchacha con cierto entusiasmo, recostándose en el colchón y apoyando la cabeza por sobre la almohada.

Gertie sonrió al ver cómo se fue acomodando notándose bien que Helga ya sabía muchas cosas que anteriormente parecía temerle, sin duda pronto se recuperaría. La anciana se recostó al lado de Phil tapándose con las sábanas y finalmente apagando la luz del velador dejando un escenario casi a plena oscuridad, salvo por la ventana que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación se dejaban ver algunas franjas azul oscura de la noche. Precisamente aquella ventana se encontraba del lado donde Helga dormía, dado que la muchacha podría temer a la oscuridad completa pensaban que lo mejor sería que entrara un poco de luz a la habitación.

Helga por un principio lo que menos tenía era sueño, con lo que sólo se quedó contemplando el techo con una inmutable sonrisa, la cual no se llegaba a comprender del por qué sonreía así. Aunque sin duda la muchacha estaba en paz y en un lugar con personas agradables que se preocupan por ella y le brindan atención… ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que algo así no había experimentado antes? ¿Algo que le ha faltado en su vida pasada antes de perder la memoria?

Una cosa era cierta, el trato que los Shortman le daban a Helga, los Pataki no se lo brindaban, para nada se podía comparar a las dos familias, era una desgracia percatarse de que por una vez en la vida Helga era bien tratada en una familia. Pero incluso lo más irónico de todo esto, es que ni la propia Helga lo reconoce, pues ella no recuerda nada.

Poco a poco, sus párpados comenzaron a pesarles, como el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo que su vista se nublara poco a poco, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Helga se gira hacia un costado, dando la espalda a la ventanilla y apuntando su rostro para el lado de la cama matrimonial de Phil y Gertie. Su consciencia también la iba abandonando, de modo que su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por una extraña fuerza… la fuerza de la relajación, llevando a Helga al estado Alfa, hasta que poco a poco… imágenes comienzan a proyectarse en su mente.

* * *

Helga mira hacia todos lados, nada más que el vacío a su alrededor… un suelo grisáceo y liso bien cuidado, el resto era absolutamente blanco, no parecía haber ni el más mínimo rastro de vida, ni de oscuridad ni sombras, salvo la suya que se reflejaba precisamente frente a ella… creando una silueta similar a la suya, un tanto estirada y deformada por la ilusión óptica proyectista que propinaba aquel efecto tan natural y cotidiano, pero incluso misterioso de la vida como lo es una sombra nuestra proyectada sobre un suelo.

Curiosamente Helga notaba cómo se proyectaba aquella sombra, podía notar sus coletas atadas en su cabello y una gorra que llevaba en su cabeza, mismo ella se revisó su indumentaria, el vestido-playera rosado que suele usar, su camiseta blanca, sus zapatillas y jeans sueltos, incluso se quitó la gorra para verla y comprobar que arriba de su cabeza tenía su moño rosa. La muchacha mantuvo el contacto de su listón, reconociéndolo sin ni siquiera tener que verlo… mientras este se proyectaba en la sombra. Helga no se volvió a colocar la gorra, sólo se había quedado con el moño rosado encima.

_ ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? _ preguntó alzando la voz.

Ni una sola respuesta para la muchacha, haciendo que se confundiera cada vez más, girando la cabeza hacia todos lados… no era más que nada, la nada y ella, en el medio de la nada. Ni siquiera una sola sonoridad parecía manifestarse en aquel lugar, sencillamente no había más que puro infinito de aquella nada vacía y blanca.

Y fue cuando comenzó a escuchar susurros, susurros entremezclados, voces bastante familiares para la muchacha. La sorpresa de escuchar todas aquellas voces hizo que se sobresaltara y dejara caer su gorra al suelo grisáceo, quedándose únicamente con el moño rosado encima, ni siquiera importándole en agacharse y agarrarlo.

Para todos lados Helga comienza a mirar en lo alto de aquel lugar en busca de posibles respuestas a aquellos susurros… algunas eran risas entre mezcladas… eran… 3 voces muy familiares.

_ Pero… _

Había susurrado de forma extrañada ¿de dónde rayos provienen esas voces? ¡Si allá no había absolutamente nada! Con mayor desesperación comienza a girar sobre sí misma en busca de los provenientes de aquellas voces ¿dónde? ¿dónde podrían estar?

__ ¡Es increíble que ni a tu edad puedas seguir el camino de tu hermana Olga! __

Helga abrió notoriamente los ojos ¡parecía reconocer completamente esa voz! Por sobre todo aquella manera tan peculiar de hablar, aquel aire de menosprecio que siempre se difumina a través de sus palabras… aquellas de tan aplastante sonoridad y significado, aquella voz desgarradora y fortachona, rasposa y gastada a través de los años.

_ ¿Bob? _

Preguntó Helga un tanto asustada, pues no llegaba a divisar la vista de su padre por ningún lado ¿dónde podría estar? Miraba de un lado a lado, sin ni una sola respuesta ni pista para su consciencia… ¿qué era lo que tanto estaba ocurriendo?

_ _¿Helga? ¿Estás ahí cariño?_ _

Aquella voz, que siempre sonaba tan suave, tan despreocupada tan débil, tan desganada… arruinada en absoluto. Proveniente de aquella persona, víctima de cualquier fuerza, de cualquier corriente que la deja llevar por donde al mismo entorno se le plazca.

_ ¡Acá estoy Miriam! ¿Dónde estás tú? _

Había respondido Helga con absoluto desgano y molestia, pero aún no se llegaba a ver absolutamente nada, parecía que se trataba de una broma. Incluso Helga podía sentir cómo comenzaba a dolerle su cuello de moverlo tan rápidamente, haciendo que esta lo sostuviera con su mano izquierda.

_ _¡Hermanita bebé de mi corazón! __

_ ¿Olga? _

Helga aún más extrañada mira hacia todos lados, sin ni siquiera tener una sola respuesta visual, frunce profundamente el ceño mirando hacia todos lados, sólo seguía la nada allí mismo. Escuchando más y más susurros por parte de ellos…

_ ¡B-basta! _ dijo con un hilo de molestia.

Helga instintivamente frunció el ceño y cerró fuertemente sus puños, dejando que su fuerza y su sudor pasar por sus dedos. Fuerza concentrada en sus movimientos que propinaba al momento que se puso a correr para huir de aquellas voces, presionada por las aplastantes palabras de su familia, cansada, cansada de siempre lo mismo. Aquellas voces y entremezclas de sonidos se comienzan a hacer más y más fuertes.

Corría y corría a más no poder, más y más fuertes con aquellas voces, susurros de por medio que atornillaban la mente de la pobre joven Pataki, una y otra vez, con una inmensa intensidad en el significado de aquellas palabras…

Agotada de tanta carrera se detiene, agitada flexionando las rodillas y apoyando sus manos sobre ellas, con la espalda encorvada mirando hacia aquel suelo grisáceo, respirando hondo mientras las gotas de sudor caían de su cabeza. Con la vista fija en el suelo, buscando recomponer el aire perdido durante la corrida…

Helga se mantiene derecha aún agitada, sin su gorra puesta, la había dejado a lo lejos. Se dio cuenta que aún seguía escuchando aquellas voces, pero no tan fuerte como antes. Sin importar ese detalle respiraba agitadamente por la boca para recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Curiosamente se da la vuelta a ver si llegaba a verla, pero no vio nada, más que algo extraño… notando por su alrededor ¡su sombra! La sombra y silueta de ella que se reflejaba en el suelo… ya no estaba.

Helga frunce el ceño confundida, molesta por la anomalía que estaba presenciando, no pareció tomarle mucha importancia más que recuperar el oxígeno. No obstante fue cuando se dio completa vuelta a ver a lo lejos una mancha negra por el suelo… algo se estaba acercando a ella. Asustada y estática se queda observando aquel extraño fenómeno se iba haciendo más perceptible a medida que el tiempo pasaba, se daba cuenta que era la misma silueta de su persona, planicie caminando por el suelo.

Por inercia Helga retrocede algunos pasos, pero aquella silueta a medida que la notaba retroceder aumentaba la velocidad, de forma que llegaría a alcanzar perfectamente hacia Helga.

Viendo que el huir era completamente inútil, Helga notó cómo esta sombra se detuvo y comenzaba a mutar su forma extrañamente, por sobre todo terminándose en transformar desde una proyección bidimensional por sobre el suelo a una figura tridimensional apoyada por sobre el suelo. Una masa negra que fue mutando de forma, transformándose en una figura delgada, más alta y un tanto más tosca y masculina que la menor de los Pataki.

Y más aún, Helga terminó por quedar paralizada y las pupilas dilatadas al ver la figura que se había creado. Frente a ella, la figura de Nick Vermicelli se había hecho presencia, observando a la muchacha de manera seria, sin ninguna simpatía de por medio, por todo lo contrario, se reflejaban en sus ojos un cierto brillo rojizo de maldad.

Helga temerosa de su figura, pues bien lo reconocía, no precisamente recordaba lo que había ocurrido con él, pero instintivamente sus interiores le inculcaban la idea de alejarse de él, pues no era alguien de fiar, ni menos luego de lo ocurrido entre ellos dos.

_ Con que aquí estabas mocosa entrometida… pagarás tú, y los otros dos… _ dijo seriamente, con un hilo de amargura y maldad por dentro.

Helga podía notar cómo el miedo comenzaba a invadirle, sus nervios correspondían negativamente por medio de fuertes pulsaciones, su cabeza parecía dar leves vueltas, y las pulsaciones fuertes de su corazón propinaban una terrible taquicardia, provocando la sensación que su cuerpo explotaría en cualquier momento debido a la gran presión que provocaban esos abrasadores nervios y terror que le invadía.

Helga buscaba la huída, pero se quedó petrificada al ver a Nick llevando una mano dentro de su abrigo y nuevamente apuntando con un pulido revolver, una mirada segura y sobradora se presenciaba a la vista de la muchacha… aquella mirada, aquella posición y proporción… el como agarraba su arma era igual al momento que…

_**[+++]**_

_ ¡Nunca! _ _ ¡no volveré a hacer un trato contigo Nick! ¡Primero muerto! _

_ Si así lo quieres Bob… _

_ ¿Quieres otros años de prisión? No te atreverías… _

_ ¿Ah? _

_ ¡No te atrevas a dispararle a Olga! _

_ Tu hija Olga no es la que me interesa Bob _ _ es ella quien terminó por arruinar los planes del gran Scheck… tú, y ese niño de exceso de cabello y ese otro con Cabeza de Balón _

_ ¡Helga! _

_ ¡Eso sí que no Nick! _

_ Adiós… _

_ ¡NOOOO! _ gritó Olga acercándose a Helga para abrazarla y cubrirla.

_ ¡Olga! _ _ ¡Olga! ¿Por qué? _

_ ¿No te… lo dije ya her-hermanita? _ _ estoy aquí para… protegerte… _

_ ¡Olga! _ ¡tú! _

_ ¡BOB CUIDADO CON EL POSTE! _

_ Vas a estar bien Olga, vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien… _

_**[+++]**_

Todo aquello se había figurado en su cabeza en manifestación sonora, nada más que voces y gritos… las reconocía aquellas voces ¡ella sabía lo que había ocurrido! ¡Y ahí estaba el culpable de todo!

Pero sus impulsos sólo le llevaron a acrecentar el miedo de su cuerpo ¿qué podría hacer ella contra él? Quien está armado, quien es mayor experto, y ella ahí, sola… en el medio de la nada, con aquel… sujeto de mal augurio.

La respiración comenzaba a fallarle, y la taquicardia comenzó a aumentar poco a poco… su pulso era casi nulo, y no dejaba de temblar. Aquella figura, que nada más que miedo le daba a la pobre muchacha.

Helga se dio la vuelta y comenzó a huir con todas sus fuerzas, buscando la manera de esconderse… en el medio de la nada misma ¡no había nada para esconderse! El miedo le invadía y con ello la irracionalidad de sus pensamientos, la torpeza de sus actos, sin importar que Helga estaba dándole la espalda a Nick, oportunidad perfecta para que apuntara a la perfección con su pistola y accionara la detonación de la bala. Manifestación sonora de gran intensidad, incluso capaz no únicamente de dañar el físico, sino la misma audición, prepotente artefacto incluso capaz de sangrar hasta el más fuerte oído.

Helga apoderada del horror y el recelo, huye despavoridamente, de la mejor forma posible. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sus fuerzas le fallaban, dándole una absoluta imprecisión de sus propios movimientos al emplear esa veloz y peligrosa carrera de huída hacia aquella amenaza… hacia aquel demonio de forma humana.

_ Aaagh… _

Fuerte y momentáneo fue el impacto que Helga sintió a gran velocidad por su estómago, un impenetrable dolor, agonizante, sintiendo como un río fluía en alrededores de su estómago… la joven se detuvo a mirar su playera destrozada y peor aún, rastros de sangre alrededor de ella, viendo con éxito la grave herida que Nick Vermicelli le había propinado.

Posicionada con las piernas separadas y levemente flexionadas, sentía cómo sus fuerzas le abandonaban y perdía poco a poco el equilibrio, siendo víctima de un terrible mareo. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, sintiendo que las cosas se movían levemente, separándose en dos, una vista mal enfocada, creyendo ver dos figuras. Llevó su mano por sobre su estómago sintiendo la humedad de la sangre que rodeaba su torso, y sin mirar hacia aquella herida se da la vuelta para ver el rostro triunfal de Nick, el cual se veía doble, debido al gran desenfoque de la vista de Helga.

La muchacha volvió a mirar hacia su mano, cubierta de aquella sustancia roja oscura, viscosa y poco líquida impregnada en su blanca mano. Su atemorizante color provocaba un terrible contraste a la vista de la joven, sintiendo adherido el fuerte dolor de su estómago… su cuerpo ya dejaba de corresponderle. Paralizada de aquel color rojo oscuro de su sangre, le falla su respiración… y sus fuerzas le abandonan, pero su miedo se acresenta cada vez más. Ese rojo… el rojo de la sangre, igual al de… al de…

_ ¡No por favor! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! _

* * *

_ ¡Helga! ¡Helga! ¡Despierta por favor! _

_ ¡Myuuu! ¡Myuuu! _

Stella llevaba sus manos por sobre los hombros de la joven Pataki mientras intentaba despertarla desde el colchón que ella estaba recostada, Miles, Gertie y Phil observaban algo atemorizados la escena.

_ ¡Helga por favor despierta! _ volvió a suplicar Stella muy asustada.

La joven poco a poco dejó de agitarse tanto y poco fue abriendo los ojos, denotándose en ellos un brillo particular, un brillo que denotaba llanto, angustia y miedo. Allí percibió la figura cercana de Stella que estaba frente a ella, curiosa de lo que veía sin comprender cómo es que primero estaba allá y luego en…

Helga miraba hacia su alrededor, estaba dentro de la casa de huéspedes, en la habitación de Gertie y Phil, al reconocerla miró tímidamente hacia Stella y se acercó hacia ella para abrazarla.

_ ¡Myuuu! _

La muchacha tenía la voz débil, provocada por un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le había provocado, por medio de aquel repentino abrazo, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Stella, sin dejar que este se vea frente al de los demás.

_ Calma Helga, sólo fue una horrible pesadilla _ le dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba su cabello para calmarla.

_ ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? _ preguntó Phil que permanecía de pie, mientras se rascaba un poco su cabeza y era observado por su esposa Gertie.

Miles por otro lado se acercó a Stella, quedando tanto del lado de ella como el de Helga, con las piernas flexionadas y de cuclillas mirando la escena apenado. Pobre Helga… apenas había llevado unos días en el Sunset Arms y todo parecía ir en orden, pero había tenido una horrible pesadilla, y lo malo era que nadie sabía lo que Helga había soñado, pues ella sigue con la memoria borrada a pesar de que en sus sueños recobra todos los recuerdos. Más aún… era un problema grande pues… ¿cómo se averiguaría sobre el crimen cometido por Nick? Este caso sin duda iba a ser difícil de resolver, pues Nick sigue suelto y podría volver a hacer de las suyas, no se especulaba que Nick había cometido todas aquellas injusticias con la familia Pataki por simple venganza… él buscaba más. Pero ¿quién iba a saber todas esas cosas? Las únicas personas que lo sabían eran Miriam y Helga, pero desgraciadamente ambas estaban absolutamente inestables.

Miles no pareció percatarse desde un principio, pero vio algo que le había inquietado un poco por sobre el colchón de Helga, el cual estaba descubierto por la sábana con la cual se cubría. Ahí mismo pareció denotar una mancha… una mancha un tanto extraña que oscureció un poco el colchón y lo tiño a un color luminoso y algo amarillento.

_ Oh no… _ había dicho Gertie que miró hacia tal mancha.

Cabe mencionar que Helga estaba sufriendo de un terrible retroceso para su vida, y por eso no era raro que luego de tan terrible accidente, recuerdo y pesadilla no fuera capaz de mojar la cama. Phil y Stella miraron este detalle un tanto sorprendidos… no era de esperarse, o quizás sí debido a las graves condiciones en las cuales se encontraba Helga.

_ Iré por un paño y detergente _ comentó el anciano mientras caminaba para abandonar la habitación.

Miles se puso de pie para abandonar aquella posición un tanto incómoda que llevaba mientras miraba a su esposa que aún abrazaba a Helga con cariño y paciencia.

_ ¿Helga? _ le preguntó ella paciente.

La chica no respondía, seguía sumida y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Stella. La mujer con suavidad toma el rostro de Helga con las manos colocándolas por debajo de su mentón, apoyando sus pulgares por sus delicadas mejillas, las cuales estaban húmedas de tantas lágrimas. La chica le observaba con absoluto temor y los ojos brillosos, aún temerosa de todas aquellas horribles imágenes que tuvo que ver en aquellos sueños.

_ La abuela y yo te daremos un baño y saldremos con Suzie de compras ¿te parece? ¡Vamos levántate! No hay nada que temer, aquí estamos todos para cuidarte _

Helga miró atentamente hacia Stella que estaba muy calmada, hablándole lo más serena. Fue incluso curioso que no le dijera nada por haber mojado la cama, pues en parte se entendía la situación de ella. Además Stella y el resto de los Shortman entendían que si tenían que enseñarle que debía hacer sus necesidades en el baño, se lo explicarían al momento de acompañarle a tal sitio.

Helga sonrió tenuemente y con lentitud se puso de pie quedando frente a Stella y Gertie que la fueron guiando hacia el baño. Por fortuna Suzie había cosido la ropa con la cual Helga había llegado a la casa, por lo que no tendría que tomar nada prestado al momento de salir de compras por ropa.

Por otro lado Miles se había ido a la cocina para llevar una bandeja con el desayuno para su hijo, accediendo a este por la escalera al ático donde se ubicaba la habitación de Arnold.

_-Toc, toc, toc-_

_ ¿Puedo pasar hijo? _

_ Pasa papá _ se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación.

Miles pasó con la bandeja de comida, viendo a su hijo Arnold recostado con la vista perdida en el techo. Había un hermoso día despejado pero él no podía levantarse, dado que el doctor le había dado 48 horas de reposo, y no podría levantarse de la cama hasta por lo menos el día siguiente, con lo que había perdido un día más en su fin de semana largo ¡si tan sólo hubiese llevado el maldito paraguas en el encuentro con Gerald nada de eso le hubiese pasado! Pero así son todos los adolescentes ¿cierto?

_ Te traje el desayuno Arnold _ sonrió su padre.

Arnold se sentó en la cama para colocar la bandeja sobre sus muslos y comenzar a comer poco a poco, aunque no le apetecía mucho ni parecía tener hambre.

_ Gracias _ enunció Arnold un tanto decaído con un poco de sueño _ ¿ocurre algo malo papá? _

Arnold notó que su padre estaba algo sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pues dado que lo había ocurrido abajo con Helga no era algo que sucediera en chicos de su edad, pero claro contemos que Helga estaba en un estado donde su físico no fue afectado, sino su psiquis.

_ Bueno, tu madre está algo pendiente de Helga, parece que hoy tuvo una pesadilla, pues estaba gritando algo asustada. _

A Arnold esto le llamó la atención como para quedarse mirando fijamente hacia su padre, el sólo hecho de saber que Helga se encontraba inestable o asustada le preocupaba, y más en aquel estado que ella se encontraba. El cual para Arnold sigue siendo un completo misterio del cómo Helga se ha terminado de transformar luego del crimen ocasionado por Nick Vermicelli.

_ ¿Está bien? _ preguntó un tanto preocupado.

_ Sí por fortuna tu madre logró calmarla, pues no sé lo que pudo haber soñado, pero sin duda algo que la ha dañado mucho _

Arnold no dijo nada, se quedó mirando el platillo de su desayuno, pensando en que posiblemente Helga haya soñado algo relacionado con la relación con su familia, o mismo el recordatorio del accidente, a sabiendas que ella ha terminado de perder a su familia. Más a pesar de que Helga no disfrutara realmente de la compañía de su familia, era la familia de su sangre, eran parte de ellos, son ellos influencias importantes de la muchacha.

_ Me quedaré a cargo de tu cuidado, tu madre irá con Helga y Suzie a comprarle ropa a la chica, tú debes seguir tomando el reposo que el doctor te recetó. Así que cualquier cosa pídela a mí, o a los abuelos _

_ Sí papá _ asintió Arnold con la cabeza.

_ Iré abajo hijo, descansa si lo necesitas _

Dicho esto se marchó dejando a Arnold sólo con la bandeja del desayuno, a él le quedaba más tiempo para relajarse y esperar a que se recuperara de su enfermedad. Tenía ciertos deseos de bajar y ver cómo se encontraba Helga, porque incluso tenía cierta curiosidad de saber qué clase de pesadilla había tenido. Aunque el que Helga se los explicara iba a ser algo imposible, mismo Arnold sabía que a pesar del borrón de memoria de Helga, ella aunque tuviera memoria y consciencia, jamás le contaría a él los problemas o miedos que tiene, nunca lo ha hecho con él, ni con sus compañeros, más quizás con su mejor amiga Phoebe, pero quizás hasta ciertos detalles que debe mantener en secreto. Sin duda Helga o era víctima de su orgullo o en otras ocasiones por la paranoia que le propinaban las personas, al sentirlas todas como seres imposibles de confiar, guardándose todo para ella sola. Admirable en un modo de verlo, pero desgraciadamente imposible de resolver.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Gertie y Stella terminaron de darle el baño a Helga, de modo que le colocaron la misma ropa que traía desde que se ocasionó el accidente. Dejándola esta vez con el cabello suelto, sin el listón rosa, apenas habían receptado el mensaje de Phil respecto al cuidado de aquel listón, lo habían guardado en un botiquín donde habían otros accesorios, pues posiblemente intuían que aquel listón rosado era un objeto muy valioso para Helga, o así mismo aseguraba Phil.

_ Bien, ya estás lista _

Stella le había dicho a Helga mientras pasaba la toalla por sobre el cabello, haciendo secar este mismo, mientras la joven rubia sonreía con entusiasmo ante tal atención y cariño. Terminó por darle unas leves cepilladas a su rubio cabello para dejarlo ordenado y seco. Hecho esto, Stella se arrodilló frente a Helga, haciendo que esta mirara curiosa…

_ Ya sabes dónde debes ir cuando sientas eso ¿sí? _ sonrió.

Helga un tanto curiosa le observó al rostro, sabía que hablaba directamente sobre el asunto de que ella había mojado la cama. Avergonzada por el hecho, llevó sus manos juntas girando sus dedos índices de forma circular, sin nada qué poder expresar, apenada por el hecho ocasionado, Helga sabía que no había hecho bien. Pero eso no le molestó a Stella, por el contrario le animó llevando sus manos por sobre sus hombros, de modo que Helga correspondió con una leve sonrisa complacida por el aliento.

_ ¡Vamos! Suzie nos espera _

_ ¡Myuu! _ gritó alegremente.

Stella se puso de pie arrimando su brazo derecho hacia el izquierdo de Helga, buscando su mano, y con ello llevarle de la mano. Juntas se dirigieron a la habitación de los Kokoschka donde Suzie estaba de pie esperando frente a la puerta con una sonrisa.

_ Buenos días Stella, muy buenos días Helga _ saludó la mujer con ánimos.

Helga mostró una amplia sonrisa, aunque en el fondo no comprendió mucho las palabras de Suzie. Era extraño mencionar que Helga no llegaba a asimilar todos los significados de las palabras dentro de su cabeza, el cómo ella podía comunicarse con su entorno, aún seguía siendo un misterio, pues Helga sólo se dejaba llevar por ciertos instintos, más que nada los que predominaban fuertemente en ella.

_ Buenos días Suzie _ contestó con una sonrisa _ ¿ya tienes todo preparado? _

_ Si ya tengo todo Stella, gracias ¿vamos? _

No hubo respuesta, sólo instintos para que Stella aún sosteniendo la mano de Helga la llevara directamente hacia la puerta de la entrada al Sunset Arms y así acercarse a la puerta de la entrada, a donde a pocos metros se veía la sala de la casa de huéspedes y a trasfondo la cocina, con Miles, Phil y Gertie allí mismo.

_ Nosotras nos retiramos ¡volveremos más tarde! _ dijo Stella con la voz en alto mientras iba saliendo poco a poco de la casa por la puerta, sin soltar la mano de Helga.

_ ¡Adiós! _ se escuchó del fondo, al parecer las voces de Phil y Gertie.

Suzie cerró la puerta y Stella ayudó con cuidado a bajar por las escaleras del pórtico junto con Helga, que si bien Stella no estuvo para verlo, pero el día anterior Gertie la había entrenado para que pudiera manejarse con facilidad en los escalones.

_ ¡Muy bien hecho Helga! _ le había felicitado.

Helga sonrió gratificada frente a Stella y su gran aliento hacia su persona. Era bueno para ella saber que estaba haciendo bien, por sobre todo que cada vez hacía mejor, como para sorprender a quienes le rodeaban y cuidaban, era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos, mientras cuidaban tan atentamente de ella.

_ Disculpa que te interrumpa Stella _ comenzó Suzie un tanto sonriente _ pero dime ¿a qué centro comercial piensas que podremos pasar para conseguir la ropa de Helga? _

_ Uno muy fácil de encontrar Suzie _ dijo Stella sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para señalar una parada de bus _ precisamente ese bus debemos tomar _

_ Oh de acuerdo, vayamos entonces _ contestó más animada.

Las tres mujeres se colocaron frente a la parada de bus, habían algunas personas esperando el mismo, con rostros aburridos y agobiados… y a pesar de ser un domingo y más un fin de semana largo para muchos, parecía que el ambiente no estaba lo suficientemente feliz, era un tanto extraño a un modo criticable.

Helga miraba atentamente hacia aquellas personas, las cuales no conocía, un poco de temor empezó a recorrer en su interior, pues ella tenía mucha dificultad con las personas nuevas, no le terminaban de convencer, a pesar de que su reacción era más a la defensiva miedosa que a la confrontativa. De sólo pensarlo era bastante lógico de que fuera así, pues la niña no tiene la menor capacidad de conocimiento previo en la dimensión material consciente y como bien dicen; es más fácil escapar que enfrentar aquello que desconoces. Y en Helga eso era tan común, ya incluso antes de que perdiera su memoria ¿o no es así?

Pronto el bus llegó a detenerse frente a ellos, lo cual sorprendió un poco a la rubia, y miraba atentamente cómo las otras personas que estaban antes que Suzie y Stella subían y se introducían en el interior del vehículo. Con mucho cuidado Stella sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Helga, la ayudó a subir los escalones que deparaban a la entrada del bus, por fortuna Helga ya se había acostumbrado a esos escalones, interiormente sabía que ella tendría que lidiar con ellos toda la vida, por eso la importancia de saberlos subir y bajar.

Stella llevó a Helga al interior del bus para luego mirar a no sólo las personas que estaban en la parada sino a muchas otras más que estaban sentadas en diversos asientos ubicados a los extremos del vehículo, muchas de esas personas incluso observándola con curiosidad.

Stella guió a Helga al fondo del vehículo, en el único lugar donde se veían cinco asientos juntos, precisamente colocándose en el extremo derecho, Helga al lado de la ventana y Stella a su izquierda, seguida de Suzie, a la izquierda de Stella.

_ Ahora tendremos un viaje muy entretenido Helga _ le dijo Stella sonriente.

La chica le observaba con curiosidad sin entender mucho, incluso se inquietó un poco cuando sintió que el vehículo se movía haciendo que mirara directamente hacia el conductor. ¿Qué tanto ocurría? ¿Por qué de la nada sentía que su soporte se movía?

Stella sonriendo por la reacción de Helga, la cual se la esperaba llevó su mano hacia la ventanilla que Helga tenía a su derecha, señalando esta con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

_ ¡Mira por la ventana Helga! _ comentó la mujer, seguida de la sonrisa de Suzie que miraba con atención la escena.

Helga giró la cabeza directamente hacia la ventanilla que tenía al lado y viendo así lo que parecía ser el paisaje urbano tan cotidianamente conocido para la gente de Hilwood, pero no para ella, para Helga, lo cual todo era nuevo, todo era interesante y a la vez curioso. Helga lo podía ver todo, personas caminando en varias direcciones, ya sea seguido del curso del autobús, o el curso contrario a este, incluso veía personas intentando cruzar las calles que el autobús buscaba pasar. Y en todas aquellas personas, notando diversas imágenes, personas de todas las edades, y es que aún no podía entender lo que significaba todo eso ¿por qué sus manos son más pequeñas que las de Stella o las de Suzie y son más parecidas a las de Arnold? O mismo… ¿por qué las manos de Gertie y Phil se veían arrugadas y pálidas, mientras que las de ella eran tersas y rosadas? Preguntas y preguntas que comenzaban a surgirle por la cabeza, y peor aún, se sabía que Helga seguiría teniendo más dudas a lo largo del tiempo mientras vaya aprendiendo las cosas de la vida… una vez más. Pero eso se trata crecer, dudas que vamos resolviendo a lo largo de la vida, experiencias que afrontamos cada día, conceptos nuevos que incorporamos en cuestión de minutos, minutos que nos dedicamos a aprender. Y todo ello estaba destinada Helga ahora…

Pero por ahora podría disfrutar de las imágenes de la población de Hilwood que iba caminando por las calles, mientras aquel bus iba a un lugar del cual ella no tenía ni idea, pero ya le estaba pareciendo entretenido el paseo y no tenía deseos de bajarse de allí, ni mucho menos de dejar de mirar hacia aquella ventanilla, que de la cual continuamente se desprendía una leve ráfaga de viento que hacía revolotear sus rubios cabellos. No pareció prestarle mucha atención a este detalle, ya que Helga sentía que aquella ráfaga no era una amenaza, ni algo que buscaba perturbarle y por todo lo contrario le agradaba. Con la fuerza de propagaba el vehículo hacia una dirección y el viento exterior de la ciudad, y la vista del exterior de aquel cubículo, sólo se terminó de conceptualizar una idea en común; libertad, libertad de movimiento, sin interrupciones, sin amenazas ni peligros, únicamente paz. Libertad de poderlo conocer todo, gusto de hacerlo. Ahora es cuando Helga empezaba a sentir que le agradaba la idea de conocer el mundo, le gustaba todo lo que estaba viendo, le gustaban las personas que la cuidaban ¡todo es sencillamente perfecto! Salvo que… hay verdades ocultas bajo el velo oscuro de la realidad, aquella que está siendo mentirosamente cubierta, al menos por el momento.

Helga estaba tan extasiada de aquella serie de emociones de libertad de observación y conocimiento que estaba empezando a progresar que no pareció percatarse (y no creemos que lo hiciera de todas maneras), que Phoebe y Gerald estaban caminando en una de aquellas calles que el autobús había pasado.

Los dos permanecían con las manos entrelazadas como buena pareja, caminando por la vereda de aquella calle, la cual parecía ser muy conocida para ellos, por sobre todo porque a pocos metros se encontraba la casa de Gerald.

_ ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo Gerald? _ replicó Phoebe un molesta con la voz débil _ ¿acaso no comprendes cómo me siento en este momento? _

Phoebe cerró con fuerza sus puños mientras miraba con atención y seriedad a su novio, esperando una respuesta coherente de él, o bien la respuesta que ella en realidad esperaba escuchar, siendo esta coherente o no…

_ ¡Phoebe! _ acentuó el moreno un poco exaltado _ ¿Cómo no voy a entenderte? Sé que estás muy preocupada por Helga ¡como para no estarlo con lo que le sucedió! _

_ Entonces si comprendes cómo me siento, entiendes el por qué quiero ir a verla lo más pronto posible _ volvió a replicar Phoebe un poco más aliviada, pero igual con tono exigente.

_ Phoebe… _ dijo Gerald un tanto estancado con la conversación, sin encontrar las palabras justas para decir en el momento _ entiende que ahora está viviendo en la casa de Arnold, entiende que es lo mejor… al parecer ya accedieron por métodos legales una temporal adopción… _ y frunció levemente la nariz mirando hacia un costado un tanto dudoso _ o algo así me dijo Arnold… _ y nuevamente alzó la voz para llamar la atención de su novia _ pero entiende que ahora están con algunos problemas como para que nosotros vayamos allá de visita de improvisto _

_ ¿Y por qué no llamas a Arnold y le preguntas si podemos ir para allá? _ reclamó la oriental cruzándose de brazos con el rostro semblante y serio.

Gerald pareció que por un momento iba a inmutar algún gesto con el rostro, algún gesto de rechazo o bien de inseguridad respecto al comentario de Phoebe.

_ ¡Por favor Gerald! ¡Hazlo por mí! Sólo quiero verla personalmente, saber cómo se encuentra _ suplicó la chica de inmediato con las manos entrelazadas.

Había que admitir que la situación no era de lo más común, pero si al parecer Arnold no le avisó nada a Gerald respecto a Helga, es porque no hubo problemas y no había por qué seguir preocupando a Phoebe. Además que es cierto que en el Sunset Arms las cosas no fueron del todo leves, pues Phoebe y Gerald estaban apenas enterados de la mitad de lo sucedido allá, ni Gerald sabía todo ello, a pesar de aquella larga charla que tuvo con Arnold en la fuente de sodas mientras emprendían aquel atrayente juego de pool.

Gerald tomó un poco de aire antes de atinar a una respuesta… más que coherente, esperada por su novia.

_ De acuerdo, lo llamaré ahora y le preguntaré en qué momento podremos pasar por su casa a ver a Helga _

Phoebe no contestó, por el contrario emitió una sutil pero muy brillante sonrisa, acercándose con delicadeza a su novio y recompensándolo con un beso en los labios por su generosidad, por haber comprendido lo cuan preocupada que se encontraba Phoebe por su mejor amiga Helga.

La parejita ingresó a la casa de los Johanssen para cargar el tubo del teléfono y marcar el número del Sunset Arms.

Nadie se enteró del resultado de aquella conversación telefónica, hasta luego de las horas de la noche que Arnold se había levantado de una larga siesta llevada a su tiempo de reposo que el doctor le había recetado. Al despertarse, ya pasadas la hora de la cena y horas aproximadamente a las 9 de la noche, Arnold se notó mucho más energético, más estable y por sobre todo más animado. Se sentía como si hubiera renacido, o bien similar, notoriamente los antibióticos recetados y su dedicación al reposo lo llevaron a por fin recuperarse de su enfermedad, aunque quizás para no lograr una recaída era mejor que no se esforzara mucho hasta el día siguiente, pues aún no se cumplían las 48 horas recetadas y lo mejor era ser precavidos en tales casos.

Más a pesar de todo ello, Arnold se encontraba en la sala del Sunset Arms, pasando un rato con su padre, y abuelos; aunque estos dos más bien disfrutaban de la dedicación de la moderna consola de videojuegos del rubio Cabeza de Balón. Por otro lado Miles, estaba al lado del chico, quien vestía con su pijama, aunque traía una manta encima para cubrirse de cualquier posibilidad de contraer frío dentro de la casa, pues un cambio repentino de temperatura corporal podría provocarle la recaída que precisamente nadie quería que contrayera.

_ ¡Qué bueno que ya estés mejor Arnold! _ sonrió Miles _ y me alegra que vengan tus amigos Gerald y Phoebe a casa, no has podido aprovechar mucho este fin de semana largo _

_ Lo sé papá _ enunció Arnold mirándolo con serenidad _ aunque si bien ellos vienen más que nada a ver a Helga, al menos Phoebe… bueno ella es la mejor amiga de Helga… _ mencionó desviando la mirada hacia un costado _ tú sabes… _

_ Sí creo que comprendo _ mencionó Miles un tanto decaído _ posiblemente se impacte un poco _ y de allí sonrió _ pero ha logrado muy buenos progresos Arnold _

Arnold no dijo nada, estaba con la vista fija en la nada, más bien ejercitando su visualización mental, imaginativa; pensando y pensando en la pobre de Helga Pataki. En quien se ha parado a convertir con tal cruento accidente, sin ni siquiera con la posibilidad de saber cuál fue el cruel destino del resto de su familia, y cuando recuperara la memoria, el golpe que recibiría al enterarse de tal noticia sería atroz. Una situación muy difícil… sin duda.

_ Hijo, ya verás que recuperará la memoria _ dijo Miles con la voz baja mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro derecho de Arnold con tal de animarlo.

Pero esa no era la única preocupación de Arnold, ya que también muchos recuerdos rondaban en su cabeza, tanto buenos como malos, en aquellas ocasiones en las cuales Helga lo ha sabido humillar de sobremanera mediante a aquellas pesadas bromas que le hacía pasar en los grados menores. O bien en los buenos momentos de amigos que han pasado… como también aquellos pocos momentos que resultaron ser algo intensos, con alguna razón de por sí en el medio, alguna razón aparente y coherente justificativa de todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad. Pero una confusión en el medio que se presentó al momento que Arnold había regresado de su viaje a San Lorenzo, Helga era la misma de siempre y nada pareció haber cambiado. Las palabras de Gerald en la fuente de sodas retumbaban en la cabeza de Arnold, desalojar cualquier idea similar a buscar algún tipo de enlace o cercanía a Helga, a pesar de que la situación que pasaba hoy en día no parecía permitírselo… lamentable… muy lamentable…

_ ¡Jo gané de nuevo! _

Gertie festejó mediante saltos con el joystick de la consola en su mano mientras que Phil negaba con la cabeza al ver la habilidad de su esposa en los juegos electrónicos ¿cómo es que siempre lograba vencerle? La magia de Gertie Shortman, de aquella anciana que no lo es para nada, otro de los tantos misterios de la vida que llevaban precisamente en aquel momento a Miles y Arnold a mirar a la anciana de forma curiosa y extrañada.

Hasta que un ruido de puerta les interrumpió, precisamente adentrándose al interior de la casa de huéspedes. Suzie, Stella y Helga habían regresado de tan largo pero entretenido paseo y recorrido por las zonas comerciales, acercándose las tres juntas hasta la sala.

_ ¡Hola a todos buenas noches! _ saludaron al unísono las dos mujeres adultas.

_ ¡Buenas noches! _ saludaron todos los demás.

Miles sonrió y se puso de pie para darle un beso a su esposa, esta recibiendo con gusto.

_ ¡Oh Arnold! Veo que ya te sientes mejor ¿verdad? _ comentó Suzie.

_ Sí señora Kokoschka, ya estoy un poco mejor gracias _ sonrió el joven.

_ Me alegra mucho _ dijo la mujer y puso la atención en todos _ con su permiso, voy retirándome a mi habitación, Oskar debe estar esperándome ¡buenas noches! _

_ ¡Buenas noches Suzie! _ saludaron todos a excepción de Stella y Helga.

_ ¡Hasta mañana! _ saludó Stella al fondo y de ahí tomó la atención de todos alzando un poco la voz _ bueno adivinen qué. _ y de ahí se agachó a mostrar muchas bolsas coloridas que había adquirido mientras estuvieron fuera de la casa _ le he comprado mucha ropa nueva a Helga. _

Todos incluso miraron que Helga además portaba un conjunto nuevo que consistía en una blusa color rosa salmón con las mangas hasta por la zona de los codos, una falda larga y ondeante color púrpura hasta por arriba de las rodillas. Portaba unas botas color marrón claro, poseían un poco de plataforma y eran perfectas para las temperaturas bajas tal cual como hacía aquella noche. Finalmente el atuendo de Helga se completaba con una bufanda color rosado chicle alrededor de su cuello, dejando un extremo de esta delante de su pecho, por el costado izquierdo.

_ Aaaaw se ve muy adorable _ dijo Gertie con ternura.

_ Compramos eso y mucho más _ dijo Stella sonriendo y miró hacia Helga _ ¿verdad que nos divertimos mucho? _

_ ¡Myuuu! _ dijo en un salto de alegría.

Todos sonrieron, a excepción de Arnold, que se encontraba un poco alejado de la escena, apenas podía mirar que Helga estaba ahí frente a los adultos llamando todos, su atención, aunque sintió que posiblemente no le sería necesario salir del sillón y acercarse.

_ Déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas Stella _

_ Gracias Phil _ sonrió.

No sólo Phil le ayudó, sino que también Gertie y Miles, llevándolas directamente hacia la habitación de los adultos, pues mitad de aquellas bolsas las había llevado Suzie, y dado que ella se había retirado a dormir no podía llevar esas bolsas Stella únicamente. De esta manera, los adultos se retiraron, dejando en la sala a Helga y Arnold solos.

Helga con mucha confianza y sonriente de lo bien que lo había pasado en el día junto a Suzie y Stella se sentó sin demasiada dificultad al sillón, justo al lado izquierdo de Arnold, para luego girar su cabeza y ofrecerle aquella radiante y feliz sonrisa que había llevado todo el día.

Arnold curioso, sin saber la razón del por qué la actitud de Helga, pero sorprendido a la vez por la iniciativa que tuvo al subirse al sillón con tanta confianza, se notaba que estaba un poco diferente de la Helga que había llegado a la casa de huéspedes, sin duda estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas. Quitando ese detalle, Arnold apreció el vestuario que Helga llevaba, no era extravagante, ni tampoco se veía superficialmente atractivo, pero sí denotaba en Helga una imagen llamativa, pues no parecía ser la clase de vestuario que ella suele usar. Además que era un conjunto de ropa sutilmente bello con cierto encanto, precisamente ideal para alguien como Helga.

_ Te noto muy feliz, me alegro mucho por ti Helga _ sonrió Arnold mirándole al rostro.

_ ¡Myuu! _ exclamó con alegría y energía.

Serenamente, y alegre, el chico sonrió, se notaba que poco a poco se iba adaptando a su nuevo hogar, además de que estaba manteniendo una relación que seguramente al pequeño Arnold de 3 años del kínder le hubiese gustado tener con Helga.

Arnold miró con curiosidad a la bufanda que Helga traía puesta, de modo que quitó de la manta, su mano para inspeccionar táctilmente dicha bufanda, buscándola con los dedos índice y pulgar. Helga notó esto con curiosidad y dejó de sonreír, mirando atentamente hacia la mano de Arnold, la cual no demoró mucho en nuevamente cubrirse con la manta por completo.

_ Me gusta mucho cómo te queda esa bufanda, mamá tiene buenos gustos _

Helga miró a Arnold con curiosidad, parpadeando varias veces y desviando la mirada hacia la manta que traía puesta ¿qué era eso que llevaba puesto? Aparentemente intentaba cubrir su cuerpo con ella… del frío, como ella traía puesta ropa para el frío… pero si traía esa manta que tenía que cargar siempre ¿cómo es que ella sí tiene ropa para el frío y no una manta? Era algo extraño que le rondaba en la mente de Helga.

La chica arqueó una ceja y llevó una mano directamente a la manta de Arnold y de un jalón se la quitó con éxito, dejando a Arnold en musculosa y en shorts al descubierto, y aún fue para peor de él, porque Helga arrojó la manta a unos metros del sillón y de ellos. Helga sonriendo satisfecha de haber comprendido a dónde iba el error mira felizmente a Arnold, quien no estaba del todo calmado, sino por el contrario exaltado por el extraño comportamiento de su compañera.

Pero eso no terminaba ahí, no era que Helga quería quitarle su abrigo, sino que ella misma luego de arrojar la manta extendió abiertamente sus brazos hacia él.

_ ¡Myuuu! _

_ ¡Waah! _

Y se abalanzó sobre él, en el sillón, un poco más sutil que en las ocasiones anteriores. Al menos Arnold no tuvo el infortunio de romperse la espalda contra el suelo otra vez, y quizás para "fortuna" de él ya no disfrutaba del calor de la manta, sino del cuerpo de Helga que yacía sobre el de él. ¡Y claro! Desde un principio Helga sabía que una simple mantita no superaría al calor corporal, cierto… pero un tanto expuesto por sí decir, aunque ¿qué iba a saber Helga de todo ello?

_ Helga… ¿quieres dejar… de hacer eso? _ preguntó Arnold un tanto exhausto y estancado mientras lidiaba con el peso corporal de la rubia.

_ Myu… _

_ ¿Helga? _

Y justo para ese momento, se dio cuenta que mirando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, se encontraba un tanto desviado, con el mentón apoyado en su hombro izquierdo, el rostro dormido de Helga ¡vaya lugar para ponerse a dormir! ¿Sería bueno despertarla? Quizás no… a ver si los padres o los abuelos de Arnold llegaban a encontrarlos y ayudarle. Y sino tendría él que rebuscárselas para llevar a Helga a la habitación de sus abuelos… o bien no muy recomendable… dormir con ella…

¡Tengan por seguro que la última opción no!

_**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 5**_

Sé lo que dirán, en sí muchos en su gran mayoría. Lo admito, he desaparecido durante un tiempo importante y en verdad me lamento muchísimo por ello, pero más a pesar de la gran desaparición, hay razones por las cuales esto se terminó llevando a cabo.

Hagamos un poco de memoria ¿recuerdan en la última actualización que les comenté sobre el trabajo del periódico? Digamos que en lo que quedó de aquellos días fue puro trabajo hasta por fin tener una nota aprobada, costó pero lo logré, y terminé por aprobar la materia Tipografía II de la carrera de Diseño Gráfico de la Universidad de Buenos Aires. Y si bien ahí comenzaron mis vacaciones, pero surgió un problema que lo había comentado en la última actualización de mi otro fic _**Trastorno Disociativo**_, la cual les contaré a continuación.

Durante el lapso de trabajo con el periódico, mi compañero de grupo se tomó el trabajo de instalarme un paquete de tipografías a la máquina. Cabe decir que el paquete era inmenso ¿no? Desgraciadamente, tarde me di cuenta que no había que instalarlas todas en la carpeta Fonts de Windows, pues al parecer el sistema operativo no permite más de 1500 fuentes instaladas, dado caso contrario la computadora termina por colapsar en cuanto a velocidad, algunas aplicaciones y programas no terminan por abrir, y finalmente no menos importante, los archivos de texto se terminan afectando de sobremanera a modo que sea imposible de escribir sobre ellos, en resumen, no podía volver a escribir los fics para actualizarlos aquí.

Mi madre se había ido a España en una gira con su coro, con lo que no podía estar todo el tiempo dentro de mi casa intentando arreglar la computadora eliminando fuentes de aquella carpeta, debidamente me demoré dos semanas. Y para cuando mi madre había regresado, estaba a una semana de rendir dos exámenes finales en la Universidad, con lo que otra semana me terminó ocupando la vida. Terminé de rendir los exámenes para entonces, uno lo aprobé y el otro desgraciadamente no.

Seguido de ello, las fiestas, y con ello la compra y recorrido todos los días de negocios callejeros para comprar regalos para todos, por lo que terminé perdiendo otras dos semanas.

Para cuando llegó año nuevo, yo tenía en claro una cosa, pues debía comenzar a estudiar para un examen importante que tenía pendiente para el 23 de febrero, uno de la materia Historia II, conocida por ser la materia más extensa y difícil de la carrera en cuando a rendimiento y estudio. Dado que tuve que estudiar alrededor de más de 2000 páginas de texto, y rendirlas en forma oral y escrita.

También ha habido un poco de actividad inesperada dentro del foro de rol que estoy instalada, por lo que mi trabajo como administradora se hizo más evidente, haciendo que los estudios y el foro terminaran por ocupar mis tiempos.

Si bien admito que la primera quincena de enero pude haber aprovechado un poco a escribir, pero no me daba suficientes ganas de hacerlo, ya que además dentro del foro surgió un problema personal con un usuario que a muchos nos ha dejado desconcertados. No voy a detenerme a hablar de él, pues yo aún estoy bastante abrumada por el asunto, y como a muchos no deben importarle, sólo le digo que a los que sí, este acontecimiento me ha dejado en un bloqueo mental y preocupante.

Más a pesar de todo ello, lo que fue la última quincena de enero, sumado a aquel problema con ese usuario, digamos que me impusieron un encargo para un trabajo free-lance de diseñar un brochure (una especie de revista) para una empresa donde mi madre dicta sus clases de inglés. Y en lo que quedó de ello fueron largas horas de trabajo, y constantes llamadas de mi encargado por prontas modificaciones… digamos que si empezamos a mitades de enero, aún ahora a mitades de marzo continuamos con el proyecto, ya que parece que a mi "jefecito" no le viene bien nada…

Cuando llegó febrero, el trabajo del brochure se fue haciendo más pesado, incluso ocupándome el tiempo de estudio (se imaginarán como estaba yo). Incluso por si aún fuera poco, venía desde hace unos meses con el reclamo de mi pareja a que lo acompañara a él y sus amigos a pasar unas vacaciones en la zona costera, justo la semana anterior a mi examen, y porque no puedo dejar sólo a mi pareja me fui sin más. Pasé nada más que cinco días allá afuera.

Y para cuando volví no sólo tenía los reclamos del jefe del trabajo free-lance, sino que estaba a 4 días de rendir el examen de Historia II, así que terminé llevando tiempo de estudio a ello también.

Para cuando rendí el examen, tuve la fortuna de aprobarlo con un 70% así que no puedo sentirme más orgullosa. Y si creyeron que luego de ello podría dedicarme únicamente al brochure se equivocaron, pues tenía confirmado para el 27 de febrero, un viaje a Santiago de Chile que terminé de combinar con una amiga que conocí por internet hace muchos años y el año pasado tuvimos la fortuna de conocernos dentro de Buenos Aires por un día, su familia me había invitado a Santiago de Chile para una ocasión, por lo que esta ocasión se presentaba el 27 febrero, y a diferencia de muchas otras vacaciones, iba a viajar yo sola en avión directamente hasta allá.

Lidiando con el brochure y todas las indicaciones de cómo moverme en el exterior (sumado a los problemas ocasionados por la dificultad de comunicación a países internacionales).

Cuando viajé a Chile, pasé una gran experiencia, una nueva vida sin duda, me ha cambiado por completo, y créanme que fue otra de las cosas que me hizo sentir orgullosa. Aunque haya tenido que ver los mails de mi jefe para pedirme que por favor cuando regresara a Buenos Aires lo llamara inmediatamente (sí… ya cansa).

Para cuando regresé a Buenos Aires, no sólo tuve que lidiar con el brochure, sino que también recibí la impactante noticia de que mi padre está enfermo con neumonía y actualmente está viviendo en la casa de mi hermana, y desgraciadamente aún no pude verlo porque me siguen presionando con el trabajo free-lance.

Y por si fuera poco, les dejo por avisado que estaré sin computadora, posiblemente unos días o quizás horas, no lo sé, pues últimamente mi máquina está algo inestable y al parecer es posible que haya entrado algún virus o malware que está afectando al sistema operativo. Por lo que me encuentro back-upeando todo antes de que caiga la posibilidad de perderlo todo.

Me quedan algunas cosas pendientes en lo que queda de la semana, espero terminar con el brochure pronto, pues no he podido ver a mi padre aún, además que en menos de una semana comienzo nuevamente las clases en la facultad ¿irónico no? La última actualización estaba terminándolas y ahora las estoy por empezar nuevamente… ya vieron que mis vacaciones no fueron del todo relajantes.

Y para quien le haya interesado un poco de la historia de mi vida, o bien las excusas que tenía armadas… no tengo nada que ocultar, allí está escrita la verdad. Con esto sólo me queda decirles, si bien empezaré las clases pronto y puede que me ocupe un poco de tiempo el poder progresar esta historia, pero la ventaja es que al momento que llegan estas fechas, en otras redes suele haber menos actividad, y podré aprovechar el poco tiempo libre de cada día para escribir un poco más en el capítulo, quizás vuelva al ritmo de actualización de un capítulo por semana, o quizás demore un poco más, todo depende. Ya saben que le pongo mucha dedicación al momento de escribir los capítulos, y cada escena buscando ambientizar un poco el relato y darles un enfoque determinado a las situaciones.

Y hablando de capítulos, posiblemente este esté un poco flojo, o bien un tanto extraño y raramente extendido, pues les cuento que varios capítulos serán así. El hecho de que esto sea un ArnoldxHelga no implica que todos los capítulos serán dedicados únicamente a ellos dos, pues ustedes saben que en este fic pienso mostrar varios conflictos a la vez, no olvidemos de lo que sucederán con el resto de la familia de Helga, con Gerald y Phoebe, el resto de los compañeros de la escuela, y por supuesto Nick, que váyase a saber en dónde está ahora.

Con esto me queda decirles, lo lamento mucho, debo admitir que prefiero retrasarme 3 meses que un año como ha pasado ya una vez. Pero por fortuna ahora mi tiempos estarán dedicados únicamente a la Universidad, por lo que el poco tiempo libre que tendré, será aprovechado a este espacio. Gracias por leer, pasaré a responder sus reviews.

**Reviews**:

**Mari3304**: ¡Lo sé soy muy cruel y famosa por arruinar la imagen de muchos personajes los termino por convertir en unos monstruos! Aunque es algo que quizás muchos se esperan, digo ¿alguien imagina a un Arnold como un monstruo pervertido? Creo que es mejor verlo, o bien presenciarlo a través de nuestros sentidos, en este caso a través de la lectura visual y mental que se forma en nuestra cabeza e imaginación al intentar comprender este relato. Pero bien como decís, eso demuestra que es un humano, y en parte es la manera de buscar el realismo en esta historia, aunque tampoco quiero llevarlo al nivel explícito ordinario, pues sino muchos dejarían de leer este relato, y a mi criterio hasta yo lo criticaría de burdo. Me alegra que en parte comprendas que soy un tanto perfeccionista con mis cosas, quizás demasiado, siempre busco tratar de cometer la menor cantidad de errores posibles. A decir verdad sobre la escena del médico, hasta yo misma quedé dudosa de lo que escribía, de hecho lo hacía entrecortadamente, pero para desgracia mía, intenté buscar información por internet sobre trámites posibles para lograr que Helga se terminara adaptando al Sunset Arms y no pude encontrar nada similar. Para mi fic "Ni la muerte nos podrá separar" recuerdo que estuve buscando los trámites que se llevan a cabo cuando una persona muere, aunque encontré los trámites que se hacen en Chile, y no precisamente dentro de Estados Unidos, aunque los terminé por aplicar en el fic. Y para mi infortunio no pude encontrar (o quizás no supe buscar bien) sobre los trámites que se hacen para alguna adopción temporal a un menor, sin autorización de los padres debido a que estos mismo sufrieron accidentes y no están conscientes para otorgar el permiso (que es precisamente lo que sucede en este relato). Se supone que los Shortman cuidarán de Helga hasta que esta cumpla los 18 o hasta que llegue la posibilidad de que Miriam despierte. De todas maneras te agradezco enormemente la información, me ha servido mucho y lo terminé aclarando en este capítulo con más detalles, generalmente cuando llevo a situaciones de realidad de las cuales no tengo conocimiento, busco no mencionar demasiados detalles de ello, y reforzarlos en capítulos siguientes si llego a encontrar la información que precisaba, de forma de no dejarlo a un modo contradictorio de un capítulo con otro. Y volviendo al tema de la aplicación de realismo en este relato, digamos que sí el "erotismo" le da un poco de eso, al menos dentro de esta serie que siempre fue rectificada a una línea más infantil, no es de esperarse estos conceptos avanzados en historias con estos personajes. Me alegra que te agrade el modo que manejo a Arnold, al menos de quitarlo un poco de la serie original, si bien es una pelea interna que tengo siempre, tratar de hacerlo fiel a la serie, pero al mismo tiempo darle mi toque original, además comentario más bien personal: Arnold para mí es sin duda el personaje más complejo de la serie y al que menos logro entender. Personajes como Helga u otros de la serie son más fáciles de manipular para mí. Como bien comenté más arriba, administro un foro de rol y practico roleo allí mismo, digamos que quizás mi escritura se terminó fortaleciendo en aquel espacio, ya que es otra manera de escribir y dejar interpretaciones. Admito que aún cuando la inspiración me falla puedo escribir, aunque no al grado que lo hago comúnmente, si bien intento que esa diferencia de redacción no sea notoria, aunque en este caso me ha llevado no sólo la poca inspiración, sino la cantidad INFINITA de interrupciones, una cosa de locos. Te agradezco el apoyo, saludos desde Buenos Aires.

**Naty**: Arnold es un loco con más hormonas que cerebro… bueno todos los adolescentes son así jaja, digamos que por eso se enfermó. Y no podía faltar a Helga cuidando de él, aprendiendo cosas nuevas, a pesar de que no sabe por qué lo hace, aunque es todo instintivo por parte de ella, así que tenía que llevar el paño y el beso a la frente jeje. La situación con Miriam es un tanto grave, pero por fortuna Miles y Stella estarán para cuidarle o bien estar pendientes de su estado, aunque te adelanto que muchos capítulos seguirá todo igual con ella, pues sabemos que si Miriam despierta Helga abandonará la residencia del Sunset Arms, y precisamente no todos quieren que eso suceda jaja, además para ponerle un poco más de drama a la historia. Admito que tengo esa particularidad de hacer algunas bizarreadas en mis relatos, en el caso este como la reacción de los abuelos de Arnold con su moderna consola de videojuegos, preocupándose más por la consola que por Arnold, después de todo Helga lo iba a cuidar ¡y lo hizo! Jaja impidiendo que saliera de la cama y Arnold no puede dejar pasar a su lado pervertido, que seguirá molestando a lo largo de todo el fic. Creo que me acuerdo del capítulo de la mula de carrera, y me acordé luego de aquella canción que le cantaba la abuela, pude haberlo aplicado, aunque creo que se iba a ver un poco raro jeje por sobre todo porque Gertie sólo quería jugar con la consola junto a Phil. Admito que se hubiera visto más raro si Helga se lo cantaba a puros Myuu myuus jajaja ¡gracias por el review tan animado!

**Altair snape black**: lamento que te haya ilusionado con el rate M. Pero admito que yo ya de un principio concreté que este fic tendría hasta X cosas, y admitámoslo desde un punto de vista. Si modifico este fic a rate M, muchos dejarán de leerlo, y no es precisamente lo que deseo. Por lo que aquel rate M que tengo pendiente lo iré continuando poco a poco, no creo que nadie vaya a sacar una idea similar a la mía, pues es algo bastante rebuscado y original así que por ahora me guardo comentarios respecto a ese relato. Sobre los pocos rates M de aquí, bueno, no diré nada, supongo que habrá razones por las cuales no hay muchos, me di cuenta que estás escribiendo uno por cierto. Pasaré a leerlo más adelante, pues está el tuyo y otro más que tengo pendiente leer por ahora. Te agradezco los elogios respecti a mi forma de redacción, si bien la idea del fic colectivo no es mala, pero admito que yo ya estoy medita en muchos líos y seguro que te dejaría bastante estancada con todos mis problemas, además seguro que estarás más satisfecha de escribir por vos misma. Además estoy en un proyecto colectivo por mí cuenta y en otro con un amigo en un fic de Hey Arnold que publicaremos por aquí. Más allá de ello hablamos por mail y ha quedado más que claro, te deseo todo el apoyo respecto a tu progreso en la literatura, pronto pasaré a leer tu proyecto, gracias por leer y comentar en este fic también.

**Rickhunter17**: Jajajajaja ¡vos sabés que la intención del relato era ese! Si bien este fic es rate T, pero tiene sus mensajes ocultos bajo los M aplicados en un doble sentido ¡pero vos los captaste con toda facilidad! Jajaja te felicito por ello. Te agradezco nuevamente el mensaje de preocupación, por fortuna ya estoy de nuevo, aunque puede que tarde un poco más en actualizar. ¡Saludos!

**Acosta perez josé Ramiro**: sí es curioso, pues lo de ella es absolutamente instintivo, como los bebés. No se guían por los significados de las palabras, sino los significantes de estas, los tonos de voz, además que al parecer puede ver algunas cosillas que otros seres conscientes no pueden, aunque claro, esto ya es más teórico ¿no? Es aquí cuando aplico un poco de mi filosofía respecto a los seres que pasan por la edad prematura tengan alguna capacidad que las personas desarrolladas y con memoria no tengan. Digamos que será así en un comienzo, dado que Helga irá creciendo poco a poco cada capítulo, ya incluso en este vimos varios progresos de ella, pero esto recién empieza ¿cierto? Gracias por comentar.

**Anillus**: Sí creo que el capítulo 2 fue un buen aporte de inspiración que me llegó jeje sobre todo es el más largo de los 5 que escribí, con un total de 21 páginas. Y tal cual como lo viste, Arnold y Helga pasan por etapas un tanto extrañas, o bien se notan demasiado las cualidades de cada uno en este fic, la ternura de Arnold y la extrema inocencia de Helga. La extrema que lleva a Arnold a volverse loco como lo está haciendo ahora, con esa cara y muchas otras más, y eso que apenas habían pasado unas horas de que Helga se adaptó a la casa de huéspedes. Arnold no se aprovechará de Helga… bueno quizás un poquito jajaja pero ya en serio, es Arnold, más a pesar de ser un loco pervertido por ahora, sigue siendo caballero y muchas veces reprime sus instintos de perversión para todo, aunque muy posiblemente en algún momento se llegue a notar que quiera aprovecharse de la situación, y de ahí no hablo más jajaja. Es verdad que se va a volver más loco que de costumbre, es lo divertido de este fic, y precisamente veremos de qué manera de volverá loco. Bien que ya haya aclarado lo de la película de la Jungla, aunque se irá complementando más cosas con el pasar de los capítulos, pues entre los dos ha quedado un malentendido. Sobre la reacción de Miles y Stella, si bien ellos no conocen tanto a Arnold como lo hacen Phil y Gertie, si bien la tienen de vista como aquella chica que acompañó a Arnold y a Gerald en su búsqueda, pero no precisamente con detalles que ella es la chica que lo vivía molestando, y es un detalle importante a aclarar, y es que si bien Arnold no lleva una relación muy estrecha con sus padres, porque más que nada son sus abuelos los que parecen comprenderlo mejor, pero eso va a cambiar en unos capítulos más tarde. Y como le dije a otro, vos también pareciste captar el mensaje de doble sentido del capítulo 4 respecto a la fiebre de Arnold. Respecto a lo que mencionas sobre la frialdad de Arnold, es verdad que no logra reconocer a Helga, imagina que durante 13 años siempre has visto a una persona de una manera, y momentáneamente por un accidente termina convirtiéndose en otra, y no es otro truco para molestarlo como comúnmente pasaba, ya que Arnold piensa que las ocasiones que pareció ver una buena Helga, era todo un truco de ella para obtener su atención y molestarlo, pues aún está confundido por lo ocurrido luego de que volvió de San Lorenzo. Sumado a eso, las palabras de Gerald en la fuente de sodas, le piden que se aleje de ella, pues si Helga recuperase la memoria, seguro que sería igual, o al menos eso es lo que él asegura o bien teme. No te preocupes, con el pasar de las semanas, ese Arnold frío se irá, de hecho, es posible que lo notemos un poco extraño en capítulos próximos y hasta pueda incluso caernos mal su actitud. Ya verás de lo que hablo, pronto pasaré, ya luego de que todos se enteren de la nueva Helga. Te mando un saludo también, gracias por comentar.

**Aurora343**: Me acuerdo de vos porque admito que tengo una muy buena memoria y bien recuerdo que has pasado por casi todos mis fics (digo casi todos porque te falta uno jeje). Gracias por el apoyo en serio, y además todo el elogio, la razón por la cual te gusten mis fics queda en misterio jeje son gustos y sobre ellos no hay nada escrito jaja. Espero ver reviews de mis otros fics, ahora que los iré actualizando, aunque mi fic Soy un tanque lo llevo un tanto estancado y estoy con este y el otro llamado Trastorno Disociativo, pues el otro no me llega la inspiración de momento además que el fic es extenso y son varias historias en una sola. Gracias por tu seguridad de que el fic se pondrá mejor, estoy planificando eso, después de todo es la idea de seguir atrayendo al público con cada capítulo, además como mencioné, hay muchos misterios por terminar de resolver en esta historia, mientras Helga poco a poco volverá a ser la de antes. Saludos para ti también.

**Carol**: Gracias por comentar, créeme que Helga mejorará poco a poco viéndose más cosas nuevas de ella, al menos de esta nueva entidad de ella. Y pronto sabremos lo que sucederá con Phoebe y Gerald y el resto de los compañeros cuando se enteren de la noticia. Saludos y disculpa la demora.

**Mimi-serenity**: No creo que sea muy coincidente el hecho que gusto te haya dado gripa mientras leías este capítulo, es algo que a todos inevitablemente nos sucede jaja y tan cotidiano. Y bien lo dijiste, con todos esos cariños y acercamientos de Helga, Arnold no mejoraría ni un poco, su temperatura seguiría subiendo jajaja. Y bueno respecto a tu pregunta creo que el mismo capítulo te la ha contestado, en el siguiente capítulo Gerald y Phoebe irán al Sunset Arms a ver a Helga, y precisamente ese capítulo tratará de ese tema principalmente, sabremos cuál será la reacción de Phoebe al verla así. Luego en capítulos próximos, entrando en la semana de clases, el curso de décimo grado irá a la casa de huéspedes junto al señor Simmons a ver a Helga. No creo que te cuiden mejor que a Arnold jeje, sobre todo si el chico está condenado a dejarse llevar por el calor del momento otra vez y aumentarle la temperatura del cuerpo y delirar de la fiebre. Lamento que esta vez no haya sido pronta la actualización, muchos acontecimientos seguidos impidieron que me sentara a la máquina a escribir y las últimas semanas siempre surgía algo para cortar con la escritura y no concluir, y meramente odio cuando eso sucede ¿no te parece? Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible ahora que el jueves 17 empezaré las clases. Saludos, gracias por comentar.

**Elfenraiders**: No te preocupes por la tardanza de contestar, después de todo yo también me he demorado en actualizar. En parte lo que mencionás sobre Phil y Gertie es común, aunque debidamente los ancianos son así, y el que quieran jugar con la consola moderna de Arnold no es raro, es decir… en sus tiempos no habían esos entretenimientos, de algún modo deben aprovecharlo, y sobre Oskar, no es raro, después de todo son pobres en la familia Kokoschka y no tendrían nunca una consola como esa. Siendo honestos, Suzie jamás se dispondría a comprarle un aparatejo como ese a su marido. Mira, no es raro que Phil sepa sobre Helga, después de todo a él le ocurrió lo mismo con Gertie cuando era joven, y técnicamente de por sí es lógico que sabe que Helga está enamorada de su nieto. Además que Phil estuvo en el momento que Arnold y Helga ingresaron al kínder, escuchó claramente cuando Arnold elogió el moño rosado de Helga, si la chica lo sigue trayendo puesto aún con 15 años, es lógico para Phil que aquel moño es un objeto de valor especial, y por ello le dice a Suzie que lo guarde bien y no lo pierda. Tal como dijiste, la relación que Gerald mantiene con Phoebe le ha ayudado un poco a ser más permisivo con Helga, aunque en ocasiones parece sacarle de quicio porque se centra en molestar a su mejor amigo, él sabe que Helga no es como se muestra, aunque no lo asegura tan a pecho como Arnold lo hace y de alguna manera como que Gerald no quiere comprender ni un poco a la rubia. Gracias Ten por el apoyo y tu opinión respecto a subir el fic a rate M, digamos que la duda me surgió luego de una escena que tengo en mente para más adelante, pensaba que iba a quedar subido de tono, pero si es sólo por una escenita quizás ni valga la pena, además que puedo disfrazar con censura de forma sutil con la escritura, ya viste el tema del yate en el foro, me he rebuscado hasta el cansancio para que todo se viera lo más sutil y menos burdo posible. No precisamente pensaba cambiar a la Helga inocente, eso no lo haría nunca, sino que pensaba poner un poco más extremas las escenas, no cambiar a los personajes. Pero de todas maneras ya concreté de que no será necesario cambiarlo, ya que además si cambio a rate M este fic, muchos dejarán de leerlo, y no es precisamente lo que yo deseo. A decir verdad nunca he probado un proyecto colectivo de un fic grupal, supongo que si comienzas a elaborar la historia de nuestro fic podremos comprobarlo, ya que tengo muchos deseos de hacer ese fic Ten, más que nada será bueno que elabores el primer capítulo y yo le doy una revisada para enriquecer un poco la escritura y hacerla más detallada. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y aliento que me estás dando respecto a mis progresos como escritora, no sé si soy distinta a los demás escritores, quizás a los de esta red es posible, pues no he leído fics donde se dedican bastante rato a escribir sobre una escena como lo estoy haciendo yo en este relato, pero seguro que habrá algunos que toman el mismo camino que yo. Te agradezco tanto tu apoyo como el de Esmeralda jajaja. ¡Envíame más búhos al momento de dejar reviews! ¡Los disfrutaré con todo gusto! OwO respecto al capítulo, Helga está actuando por puro instinto, pues ahora no tiene mucha capacidad de razonar, y si bien a pesar de perder la memoria, aún se conservan cosas de la vieja Helga, como aquel acto repentino de colocarse los nudillos a la cadera, tan común de ella. Si bien puede que Helga recuerde todo el amor que le ha dedicado a Arnold en sus tiempos debido al beso en la mejilla, en parte ella sabe que con Arnold hubo algo especial, pero al mismo tiempo no lo sabe, pues no recuerda absolutamente de lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero precisamente en este capítulo, se nota que la memoria de Helga se desenvolverá a través de los sueños, y esto se irá haciendo más y más seguido. Sobre Miriam, precisamente lo de las pocas horas de trabajo era en este fic, que la mujer se agota a pesar de trabajar pocas horas al día. Miriam está en coma e inconsciente y no despertará en mucho tiempo o quizás nunca, no se sabe, además que el cruento accidente no pudo provocarle otra cosa, quitando a una posibilidad de la llevara a una muerte segura, además que ha terminado por perder mucha sangre y eso la llevó a la inconsciencia, como también sus adentramientos al abuso de alcohol y la falta de ejercicio ocasionado por su pereza. Y sobre los grupos sanguíneos es así, si Miriam tiene A+ es evidente que tanto + como – puede donar, pero de grupo sólo A y 0 donante universal. Créeme que todos estamos de acuerdo que la calentura de Arnold empeora la gripe antes de mejorarla jajaja así que espero que haya resuelto tu duda jaja. Phil y Gertie son freaks, pero a pesar de que Arnold se encontraba mal, ellos sabían que Helga lo cuidaría bien, y así lo hizo, más a pesar de su falta de consciencia o de memoria, sus instintos de protección hicieron su trabajo, por sobre todo aquellas escenas para que los dos se acerquen que no pueden faltar. Y es lo más obvio que la familia Shortman ayude a Miriam y al resto de los Pataki, siendo ellos testigos de lo ocurrido y hecho los trámites legales para la adopción temporal de Helga hasta que esta cumpla la mayoría de edad y la posibilidad de que su madre vuelva a la consciencia. Tenzou muchas gracias por el review, y todo el apoyo de siempre, iremos avanzando con nuestro proyecto de fic cuando llegue el momento adecuado ¡saludos!

**15 . - . Laxy . - . 15**: precisamente por ello no quería subirlo a M, además de la invisibilidad de los fics a la página de internet, sino que muchos no podrían leerlo y eso es lo que no quiero que pase, perder lectores. Y sí Nick, está suelto con otro sujeto más que era el que conducía el coche pero ¿quién era? No lo sabemos aún, ni tampoco sabemos lo que hará a continuación, por ahora lo dejo en misterio porque no aparecerá hasta luego de un rato. Helga aprende rápido y poco a poco veremos cosillas nuevas de ella que seguro te serán de sumo agrado jeje. Creo que debería considerar eso de que no deben dejar a Arnold a solas con Helga, pero es que ella se comporta tan distinto con él que con lo de más ¿cierto? Y es que la esencia de la vieja Helga permanece por allí oculto, de una forma sutil, pero sigue estando. Las cosas con Helga y Arnold irán poniéndose más intensas y respecto a Miriam, habrá un poco más de tensiones con eso, sigamos que será una espera larga. Saludos que estés bien y gracias por comentar.

**Pamys-Chan**: Arnold es un pervertido y Helga es una inocentona, un dúo de locos a decir verdad jajaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te agrade mi relato ¡Gracias por comentar!

**DiAnItA LiNdA**: Leerse los capítulos de corrido de este fic implica mucho tiempo de lectura jaja te admiro jajaja ¡qué paciencia! Me alegra que te guste mi historia y te parezca original a pesar de haberme inspirado de dos animés existentes para el argumento de la historia. A mí también me gustan las tramas donde el personaje pierde la memoria o tiene alguna deficiencia psicológica, puede cambiarse el personaje en un solo instante y ser alguien distinto, además que el capítulo Amnesia de Hey Arnold o Beaned en inglés es mi capítulo preferido precisamente por ello. Sobre la pérdida del habla, lo hice así porque en los animés Chobits y Elfen Lied los relatan así, además también para complicar más las cosas y no hacer una copia del capítulo Beaned. Precisamente quiero dejar a la familia Shortman o sobre todo a Arnold en una imposibilidad absoluta de comunicarse con Helga, como la pérdida del habla, ellos no podrían saber lo que ella quiere, como si de un bebé se tratase, sobre todo para hacer más realista la historia. Arnold tardará mucho en darse cuenta de los sentimientos que profaza por Helga, aunque todo también es una confusión y revoltijo ocasionado por todos los malentendidos que le abruman, ya sea en los momentos de su niñez cuando Helga lo molestaba. O mismo la desilusión que tuvo al ver que Helga era la misma de siempre luego de que Arnold regresó a San Lorenzo, él sabe que hay algo raro en todo ello, pero además están las opiniones de Gerald que le aconseja alejarse de Helga, asegurando de que volverá a ser la misma gruñona de siempre cuando recupere la memoria, y aunque muestre ser alguien diferente con la memoria nula, no es la verdadera Helga, cosa que es muy hipotética, porque si bien es Helga en serio, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, supongo que ahora comprendes a dónde va la confusión de Arnold ¿cierto? Respecto al final que impones, digamos que el final de esta historia es algo que me vengo manifestando largo rato, lo dejaré más o menos ver cuando me esté acercando, pero digamos que se aproxima un poco a lo que dices, si bien, cuando Arnold se dé cuenta que quiere a Helga, ella estará por recobrar la memoria, y verá a alguien diferente… y con ello te lo dejo en misterio. Te mando saludos también, que estés bien y gracias por comentar y opinar.

**Karypheebs**: Y yo admito que tu comentario fue el que más me gustó. ¡Te agradezco enormemente el apoyo que me has dado! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia, quizás el aplicar el toque de vida real no me haya sido tan difícil debido a mi experiencia dentro de espacios cibernéticos de roleo, siempre buscamos ambientarnos con la realidad mientras interpretamos a personajes diferentes a nuestras personas. ¡Te agradezco los elogios! Y no te preocupes, el rate quedará como está, ya lo aclaré, este fic no necesita subirse de tono, aunque pensaba que algunas escenas iban a ser algo "fuertes" pero podré disfrazar un poco con la escritura, comúnmente lo hago. En serio gracias por todo el apoyo, haré lo posible por continuar de forma seguida, a pesar de la demora de 3 meses, buscaré continuar esta historia por sobre todo porque es la que más reviews me dejan. Estaré esperando los reviews tuyos, gracias.

Y con esto por fin concluyo luego de muchas horas escribiendo el replys de sus reviews para nuevamente disculparme por la gran demora, intentaré que no pase seguido o al menos que no pase nuevamente en un lapso corto de lo que queda de mi vida. Seguro que el próximo capítulo pueda actualizarlo luego de dos semanas, ya que aún no he terminado con mi trabajo free-lance y las clases las comienzo el jueves 17, para ello les digo saludos y que estén bien.

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


End file.
